


Thin ice

by Anny_Michel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Jedi Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rexsoka Week, Top Anakin Skywalker, Violence, Асока Тано, БДСМ, Война клонов, Изнасилование, Нижний Оби-Ван, Обикин, Пытки, Энакин мудак, выживание
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anny_Michel/pseuds/Anny_Michel
Summary: Мирная миссия на отдалённой, покрытой льдом планете - казалось, что может быть проще? Но Оби-Ван, вызвавшийся выяснить в чем дело, бесследно пропадает... Сможет ли Энакин найти его и чем это обернётся?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Восходящее солнце проникало в храм косыми лучами, оставляя на каменных плитах яркие полосы света. По пустынному залу гулким эхом раздавались неспешные шаги Оби-Вана, направляющегося в зал Совета. Он с блеском выполнил очередную миссию, и сейчас оставалось только доложить об этом. Однако, не смотря на то, что прибыл он ещё прошлым вечером, и уже успел выспаться, накопившаяся усталость давала о себе знать: апатия заполняла Оби-Вана, мешая наслаждаться царящими вокруг тишиной и умиротворением, искажая мировоззрение обычно уравновешенного джедая.  
— Магистр Кеноби, вы вернулись. Совету уже известны подробности, Пло Кун заранее передал рапорт вашей совместной миссии. — Внезапно показался перед Оби-Ваном Мейс Винду. — Кеноби, тебя измотали постоянные миссии на передовой? Я чувствую в Силе твою усталость.  
— Неужели настолько заметно?.. Наверное, вы правы. Я действительно измотан. — Вынырнув из своих размышлений, Оби-Ван не сразу нашёл, что ответить.  
— Это естественно. Может, тебе понравится идея отдохнуть в дали от боевых действий на разведывательном задании. — Соответствуя своему образу, серьёзно произнёс Винду. — Недавно нам поступила просьба о помощи с отдаленной планеты. Тебе поручено разведать обстановку и удостовериться, что в этом не замешаны сепаратисты.  
— О, в связи с настоящей обстановкой, это неожиданно. Как я понимаю, существенных доказательств того, что сепаратисты находятся там, нет? Иначе вы бы не предложили мне это, как миссию, чтобы немного передохнуть. Я прав, мастер Винду? — с лёгкой ухмылкой поинтересовался Оби-Ван.  
— Совершенно верно, магистр Кеноби. Отправляйтесь сразу, как соберётесь. Можешь взять одиночный шаттл, не думаю, что тебе понадобится компания в этой миссии, — коротко кивнул Винду, — более подробную информацию и координаты можешь взять в архиве.  
— Хорошо, я понял. Вылетаю, как получу информацию. — Кеноби направился к северному коридору. Пусть он и хотел отдохнуть, но, одновременно, он и боялся затишья — погружаться в свои мысли он совершенно не желал, так как почти всегда они вызывали у него сильнейшую подавленность, граничащую с депрессией. Именно поэтому он без всяких возражений отправлялся на любые задания, при этом крайне редко прося выходные.  
— И, Кеноби, если там действительно база сепаратистов, не вступай с ними в контакт. Система отдалённая, быстро никто не сможет тебе помочь. — Предупредил старший Оби-Вана. Ответив кивком, Кеноби пошел дальше, сворачивая в относительно узкий коридор, ведущий к архиву. Когда выдавалась такая возможность, он очень любил посещать архив: пополняя свои знания и находясь в теплом спокойствии, Оби-Ван легко отвлекался от тяжёлых мыслей, забываясь. К сожалению, с наступлением войны это стало гораздо сложнее… Но были и плюсы — у него не было и свободной минуты, чтобы окунуться в себя.  
Ближе к полудню, направляясь к своему звездолёту в компании R2, который оказался свободен, что было крайне удивительно, так как правило, тот постоянно сопровождал Скайуокера. Оби-Ван вспомнил, что молодой джедай, выдававший ему носитель с информацией, предупредил его о крайне неблагоприятных погодных условиях планеты, куда ему нужно было попасть. По словам парнишки, там было очень холодно и снежно. Упрекнув себя за рассеянность, Оби-Ван вернулся за тёплым снаряжением.  
— Не слишком у нас благополучное начало, R2? — иронично спросил он у астромеханика, чуть не упав, поскользнувшись на мокрой лестнице, когда поднимался в свой звездолет. В ответ R2 что-то сигнальнул на бинарном, приправляя это очередным острым словечком. Присутствие разговорчивого дроида скрашивало одиночество, которое начало грызть его утром, погружая в апатию.  
Вспоминая то, что успел прочитать о своем задании, Оби-Ван понял, что лететь далеко. Планета была примерно в двадцати часах от Корусанта. Это удручало. Но, собираясь с силами, Оби-Ван решил, что должен будет привести свое состояние в, хотя бы относительную, норму, возможно, медитируя.  
— R2, переходи на скорость света. — отдал приказ генерал, выйдя из атмосферы и настроив курс. Признаваясь себе в том, что сегодня он несвойственно невнимательный, даже несмотря на не лучшее душевное состояние, он всегда старался держать себя в руках. Оби-Ван дождался входа в гиперпространство и принялся усердно изучать все, что было написано о его миссии.  
Через долгий час работы над текстами, Оби-Ван понял, что делает все очень медленно. Списав это на свою накопившуюся усталость, Кеноби погрузился в медитацию, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок и достичь душевного равновесия.  
Придя в себя, он с удивлением обнаружил, что до прибытия остались какие-то часа три, а внутри он уже не чувствовал себя так беспорядочно. Это было действительно неожиданно, так как столь продуктивной медитации у него не было очень давно. Услышав пиликанье R2, который оповещал его о скором прибытии в весьма грубой форме, видимо расстроенный столь продолжительным отсутствием единственного собеседника, Кеноби решил сказать пару слов слишком очеловеченному дроиду.  
— R2, это было необходимо, так как в противном случае, думаю, я не смог бы провести успешно и столь лёгкую миссию, как эта. — Оправдывался он.  
Далее последовал незамедлительный ответ, который сопровождался угрозами и даже парочкой упрёков. — О, R2, не драматизируй! Сейчас я вполне в пригодном состоянии. — В мыслях же Оби-Ван отметил, что этот дроид слишком многого нахватался от своего хозяина, раз даже их отношение к нему стало схожим. Кеноби усмехнулся про себя. Энакин. О, он был тем, кого ему постоянно не хватало, но в тоже время, он и был одной из главных причин психической нестабильности Оби-Вана.  
Корабль резко вышел из гиперпространства, являя взгляду полностью белую планету, местами покрытую плотными облаками. — «Какая там неприятная атмосфера, будто бы она обрекает на вечное одиночество…» — отметил Оби-Ван. Открепившись от кольца с дополнительными двигателями, маленькая команда направила свое судно к планете.  
— R2, видишь те башни? Нам нужно сесть поближе. — ответом ему служил возмущенный возглас, — Я знаю, что здесь не подходящая погода для полётов, но идти тут вряд ли легче, так что не возмущайся. — Посадив-таки звездолёт недалеко от местного города, Оби-Ван накинул капюшон обшитый мехом, выбираясь из корабля. По ощущениям, на воздухе было не теплее, чем минус тридцать. Не криминально, но очень даже ощутимо, а при наложении сильнейшего ледяного ветра, это было вообще не здорово.  
И правда, идти пешком по этому снегу было не слишком приятно: дороги не было, из-за чего ноги постоянно утопали в снегу, видимо местные жители передвигались как-то по-другому, сильнейший ветер сбивал с ног, а мелкий снег, казалось, был из железных иголок. Подойдя к ближайшей башне города, Оби-Ван открыл дверь с помощью силы и буквально завалился внутрь, не стучась и не дожидаясь официального приглашения, так как находиться на свежем воздухе этой планеты в бурю, оказалось во истину не осуществимо. — «Ну и лёгкая миссия, конечно… Думаю, что на передовой не сложнее. Хотя, с какой-то стороны, я рад сменить обстановку…» — иронично подумал Оби-Ван, приходя в себя.  
Отдышавшись, он поднял глаза, ища R2. Тот стоял у закрытой двери, помигивая красным огоньком. — «Иногда мне кажется, что этому дроиду ничто не помеха…» — удивлялся потрёпанный бурей джедай. В помещении было темно и прохладно. — «Видимо нижний этаж не обитаем.» — отметил Кеноби, поднимаясь на ноги и осматриваясь.  
R2 высказал свое крайне негативное мнение о его действиях, направляясь к дверям, как уже надеялся Оби-Ван, лифта, и подключаясь к системе.  
— Эй, R2, это было весьма грубо, — упрекнул Оби-Ван дроида, переводя в голове с бинарного очередное заумное ругательство, идя за ним. — Ладно, ты можешь вызвать лифт? Хотелось бы уже встретиться с теми, кто просил помощи… — контрольно пиликнув, чисто ради того, чтобы последнее слово было за ним, R2 пригнал лифт вниз и открыл двери. — Что ж, спасибо, R2. — Оби-Ван зашёл в кабину и, доверяя интуиции, попросил астромеханика отправить их к вершине башни. Как уже успел увидеть Оби-Ван, когда подходил к башенному городу, на верхних этажах были мосты, соединяющие башни друг с другом.  
Остановившись, как минимум, в паре сотен метров над землёй, джедай и дроид вышли из лифта. Яркий свет большого помещения по началу ослепил Оби-Вана. Как только он сумел привыкнуть к свету, его взору предстала пара не слишком дружелюбно настроенных охранников. Оба они были под два метра ростом, покрытые шерстью и с глазами глубокого черного цвета. Так же у них имелись секиры, которые время от времени поблёскивали молниями голубоватого тока. Узнав вид этих существ, Оби-Ван приподнял руки, как бы показывая, что он пришёл с миром. Это не слишком убедило воинов, но по крайней мере, они не пустили в ход оружие сразу. — «Уже не плохое начало…» — решил про себя Кеноби.  
— Назови себя! И как ты попал сюда? — громко спросил местный на межгалактическом, при этом тыкая копьём чуть ли не в лицо новоприбывшего. Голос его слегка похрипывал.  
— Я Оби-Ван Кеноби, меня прислала Республика. — Чётко и быстро сказал Оби-Ван, дабы быстрее объяснить агрессивным мохнатикам, что они союзники.  
— Почему ты не приземлился в положенном месте? — спросил все тот же мохнатый охранник, явно не доверяя.  
— У вас тут слегка непогодится, — с сарказмом склонил он голову к правому плечу. — Мне было не подняться на вершину башни на звездолёте, пришлось сесть внизу. — Объяснялся Кеноби, — я пришел по просьбе вашего принца. Вы просили о помощи. — Охранники переглянулись, но, видимо, придя к какому-то соглашению, решили поубавить агрессию, чему был несказанно рад Оби-Ван — пускать в ход меч, особенно против союзников республики, ему совсем не хотелось.  
— Хорошо, если ты от республики, то мы проводим тебя к начальству. — Оказались неожиданно сговорчивыми солдаты, — Мы давно ждём кого-нибудь в помощь, но вчера ситуация сильно осложнилась. Пройдёмте за нами. — Немного недоумевая от столь резкой смены настроения местных, Оби-Ван последовал за мохнатыми созданиями, удивляясь столь несоответствующей такому суровому месту утончённой архитектуре. Со стороны казалось, что тонкие мосты-переходы между башнями сломаются даже от лёгкого ветерка, но, по сути, они выдерживали ужасающие ураганы и бури. Яркий белый свет создавал, на контрасте с холодной бурей, уютную обстановку.  
Следуя по замысловатым коридорам за охранниками, Оби-Ван успел хорошенько их рассмотреть. Покрытые короткой черно-серой шерстью, они немного походили на енотов, только вот их рост и огромные темные глазища сбивали с толку. Маленькие острые ушки поворачивались на любой шорох, не пропуская ни единого. — «А они вполне могут за себя постоять, » — размышлял Оби-Ван, смотря на огромные когти этих созданий, что так плотно сжимали оружие. — «Если тут не сепаратисты, то смысла задерживаться у них я не вижу.»  
Спустя двадцать минут спусков, подъёмов и переходов, Оби-Ван и его сопровождение наконец-то остановились у больших белых дверей, вероятно ведущих в покои принца. Очередная пара местных охранников, которые стояли по бокам от двери, соблюдая все традиции королевской охраны, повернулись, открывая их. Оби-Ван прошел в помещение: его взгляду открылись большие панорамные окна, но, признаться честно, — вид заставлял желать лучшего, а если точнее, то белое нечто за окном назвать видом было сложно. Особь, все того же вида, стоящая у диванов в середине зала, повернулась, обращая внимание на вошедших.  
— Генерал Кеноби, я полагаю? — поинтересовалась та самая особь, как уже понял Оби-Ван, мужского пола, которая, надо признать, была очень красиво одета: темно синие брюки, серо-голубой пиджак и большое количество украшений из неизвестных металлов. — Приветствуем вас на нашей планете, мы ждали вас. — Обратился, как успел предположить Оби-Ван, принц.  
— Я тоже рад наконец добраться до вас, погодные условия вашей родины заставляют желать лучшего. Но, признаюсь честно, я поражен великолепием вашей архитектуры. — ответил на приветствие Оби-Ван, входя в режим харизматичного переговорщика.  
— Что ж, благодарим. Я принц Хэлл, приятно познакомиться. Но перейдем к делу. — подтвердил догадки Оби-Вана молодой парень королевского рода, которому, по всей видимости, не терпелось что-то рассказать.  
— Прошу, излагайте ситуацию, за этим я и прилетел. — поторопил Кеноби, приподнимая бровь.  
— Я говорил Совету джедаев о том, что подозреваю, на моей планете есть скрытая база сепаратистов. Но тогда это были лишь подозрения. — объяснил принц, подходя ближе к своему собеседнику. — Вчера ночью мы обнаружили несколько дроидов на границе с горной цепью. — С некой печалью рассказывал он. — Мои люди отправились на разведку и не вернулись… — его плечи опустились в жесте скорби и сожаления.  
— Вы уверены, что это были дроиды именно сепаратистов? — справедливо поинтересовался Кеноби. На самом деле ему совершенно не нравилась эта ситуация, он уже начал жалеть, что прилетел сюда один, так как его чутье подсказывало, что Хэлл наткнулся именно на сепаратистов.  
— Да, конечно, у нас отснят момент того, когда мы их засекли, но потом они исчезли. А как я уже упомянул, те, кто отправился за ними, пропали. — Оби-Вану категорически не нравилась эта ситуация. Если даже таким подготовленным ребятам, как эти, пришлось так не сладко, то разве это может быть просто группой дроидов-хулиганов? — «Нужно доложить совету,» — появилась здравая мысль у него в голове. — Что вы можете предложить, магистр джедай? — Хэлл уже точно на него рассчитывал.  
— Я доложу о вашем положении совету, — высказался Оби-Ван, немного хмурясь.  
— А что на счёт пропавших? — принц явно волновался за своих сородичей. –«Если там действительно база сепаратистов, то вряд ли они ещё живы,» — подумал Оби-Ван, но не решился сломать надежды молодого принца.  
— Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы найти их, за этим я здесь. — сделав пару шагов в сторону юного правителя, улыбнулся Кеноби. — Если обнаружится, что сепаратисты тайно обустроились на вашей родине, то республика обязательно пришлет подкрепление. Вы наши важные союзники, мы позаботимся о вас. — Успокаивал он принца, размышляя о том, что похоже, миссия выходит не совсем такой, как он предполагал — отдохнуть явно не выйдет. — Давайте свяжемся с Советом. — Предложил Кеноби.  
— Как считаете нужным. — Принц уже доверял ему, подметил Оби-Ван, — Что планируете делать после? — спросил он, отдавая приказ соединить их с республикой.  
— Я собираюсь отправиться осмотреть окрестности, вы говорили, что люди пропали рядом с горами? — уточнил Оби-Ван, который в силу погоды видел только стену белого снега и ему казалось, что гор тут и в помине нет.  
— Да, они находятся севернее нашего города. — понял замешательство своего гостя Хэлл, — Если вы точно решили, то дождитесь, как буря немного уляжется. Я дам вам в сопровождение двух лучших солдат. — закончив, принц жестом пригласил его присесть на диваны.  
— Принц, мы связались с Советом джедаев, как вы приказали. — Обратился один из охранников. В следующее мгновение в голографическом виде появился магистр Винду. В какой-то момент, Оби-Вану показалось, что всё вокруг происходит слишком быстро, будто он застыл внутри себя, как в коконе, который отрезал его от настоящего. Пытаясь сосредоточиться на миссии, Оби-Ван начал доклад.  
Поприветствовав друг друга, они перешли к делу. Оби-Ван пересказал то, что узнал от принца, одновременно сообщая о своих намерениях проверить, действительно ли они правы, или это просто пара заблудших дроидов, а исчезнувшие солдаты попросту решили переждать непогоду. Магистр Винду временами странно поглядывал на Оби-Ван, но тот, не поняв в чем дело, предпочёл не замечать.  
— Будьте аккуратны магистр Кеноби, докладывайте обо всем, что узнаете, незамедлительно. И повторяю: не вступайте с ними в контакт — принц не имеет должной армии, чтобы отразить неожиданную атаку сепаратистов. — командовал Винду.  
— Хорошо. Тогда я отправляюсь на разведку. — твердо ответил Оби-Ван. Ему почему-то совершенно не хотелось дальше разговаривать с Винду, что-то внутри постоянно хотело отключить связь, но, стараясь держать себя в руках, Оби-Ван поддерживал образ уравновешенного джедая. — R2, останешься тут, я буду передавать тебе сообщения, ретранслируй их на Корусант сразу, как получаешь. — отдал приказ своему подчинённому дроиду Кеноби.  
— Погода станет лучше не более, чем через два часа. — доложил кто-то из персонала принца.  
— Отлично, тогда я скоро выдвигаюсь. У нас как раз остаётся время обсудить детали, принц.  
Проведя ещё некоторое время с Хэллом и выпив пару бокалов чего-то пряного и теплого, Оби-Ван отправился к выделенному ему транспорту, сопровождаемый обещанной парой солдат. Эта парочка была весьма странная: один постоянно пытался завести беседу, а второй же всё время молчал, имея очень суровый вид. Казалось, что он даже не моргает. Средством передвижения служили спидеры с крытым верхом и мощными двигателями, которые были способны легко преодолевать сильные ветра. — «Энакин бы оценил, » — проскользнула непроизвольно мысль, которая сразу сопроводилась душевной тяжестью, будто кто-то положил ему раскалённый камень на спину.  
— Магистр, мы покажем вам то место, куда направлялся отряд, до того, как пропал. Езжайте за нами. — распорядился один из сопровождающих его парней, садясь на спидер.  
— Отлично, я полагаюсь на вас. — ответил Оби-Ван, следуя примеру говорящего воина, забираясь на спидер и сразу переходя на большую скорость, последовал за вторым солдатом-молчуном. Они довольно быстро добрались до больших синих гор, которые стояли неестественной стеной на краю белой бескрайней пустыни, преграждая путь, и будто говоря, что любого, кто сунется дальше, будут ждать, как минимум неприятности, а как максимум — смерть. Спутники Оби-Вана затормозили, оставляя спидеры и побуждая последовать за ними. — «Какое-то жутковатое место…» — думал Оби-Ван, смотря на слишком ровную поверхность горы.  
— Дальше только пешком, магистр. Горы слишком крутые. — с долей какой-то необъяснимой печали, сказал солдат. — «Я бы сказал, что это скалы, а не горы,» — иронизировал про себя генерал республики.  
— Что ж, тогда самое время осмотреться. Пусть один из вас останется со спидерами. — проинструктировал Оби-Ван, подходя к узкому проходу меж отвесными склонами, который вёл куда-то ввысь. — Я полагаю, что это единственный нормальный вход сюда? — поинтересовался Оби-Ван, осматриваясь и не видя другого пути.  
— Насколько мне известно — да. — ответил все тот же воин.  
— Значит, вероятно, что ваши соотечественники им и воспользовались… Тогда идём дальше. — махнул он рукой солдату, приказывая следовать за ним в глубь горного массива. Узкая тропа, поднимаясь выше, расширялась, а высоченные ледяные стены становились все ниже. От каменных обрывов, покрытых льдом, исходил холод, будто они дышали морозным ветром. Вскоре Оби-Ван остановился — дорога разветвлялась. Один из путей вел выше в горы, второй же, расширяясь сильнее, спускался вниз. Доверившись интуиции, Кеноби направился направо, поднимаясь к заснеженным верхушкам. Они с солдатом шли ещё довольно долго, пытаясь найти хоть какие-нибудь следы дроидов или пропавших. Когда на горизонте появились первые признаки новой бури, солдат предложил вернуться, но Оби-Ван отклонил его предложение, следуя чувству того, что что-то тут явно обитает, так как он постоянно ощущал чьё-то присутствие, пусть и отдалённо. Неожиданно послышался грохот.  
— Магистр Кеноби, лучше нам не подниматься выше! — громко говорил солдат, следовавший за ним, так как сильный ветер мешал хорошо его расслышать. — Тут нередко бывают обвалы, мы не выберемся в случае чего! Тем более, мы давно идём, но ничего не нашли! Лучше нам вернуться, погода портится! — пытался убедить его солдат, но последние слова заглушил громкий гул. Замерев на мгновение, Оби-Ван увидел мелкие камни, падающие ему под ноги.  
— Беги! — крикнул Оби-Ван мужчине, откидывая его силой вниз по тропе. В следующую секунду, с неба посыпался снег и куски льда. — «Обвал,» — решил Оби-Ван, в последний момент уворачиваясь от падающего ледяного камня.  
— Магистр, вы живы?! — сквозь лёгкий звон услышал Оби-Ван отдалённый голос. Поднявшись и осмотревшись, Кеноби сделал вывод, что вернуться этим путем не сможет: тропу завалило, отделяя его от спутника.  
— Я в порядке! — успокоил он солдата, смотря насколько большой завал и можно ли через него перебраться. — Отправляйся обратно, я найду другой путь. — велел он воину, поняв, что дорога есть только вперёд.  
— Мне приказано не оставлять вас одного, вы заблудитесь тут! — возразил подчиненный, что было необычно.  
— Эй, я буду в порядке, связь работает, пока что. Да и в любом случае, у нас нет выбора… — пытался докричаться до спутника, стоящего за завалом, Оби-Ван. — Иди к спидерам, встречаемся там. Это приказ! — окликнул он его уже более серьёзно.  
— Как скажете, магистр. Я буду ждать на месте. — Смирился тот, разворачиваясь, чтобы отправиться обратно.  
Оби-Ван же направился по своему пути, поднимаясь всё выше в горы. Казалось, что с каждым шагом ветер становился сильнее, тучи опускались ниже, а новая снежная буря набирала обороты. –«Такими темпами я долго не продержусь, нужно найти укрытие…» — размышлял джедай, щурясь от слишком сильного ветра. Через некоторое время весьма утомительной ходьбы, Оби-Ван понял, что медлить больше нельзя и свернул между скалами, пытаясь найти убежище. Оказалось, что щель вела на более открытую местность, за которой виделась вершина обрывистой скалы. Оби-Ван уже хотел вернуться в ращелину, чтобы хоть как-то укрыться от ветра, когда наткнулся на очень странное углубление в скале недалеко от места, где он стоял. Это была пещера, а странная тем, что на такой высоте она была явно сделана искусственно, как понял Кеноби, подходя ближе. Не имея возможности продолжать путь, Оби-Ван решил переждать непогоду внутри, несмотря на риск встретиться там с неприятелем. Нырнув в темноту коридора, он убедился в правдивости своих догадок: поверить в случайность появления этого места было невозможно. Слишком многое указывало на присутствие разумных существ в этих горах. — «Тут хотя бы теплее… И ветра нет,» — нашёл плюсы Оби-Ван. Углубляясь в темноту, он включил световой меч, освещая себе дорогу. Увиденное ужаснуло его: на стенах виднелись следы выстрелов, а на полу валялись покорёженные боевые дроиды. Догадки подтвердились — именно сепаратисты орудовали на этой планете. — «И все же принц был прав…» — Вышел Оби-Ван из пещеры, надеясь, что связь ещё работает. Конечно, возвращаться на холод совсем не хотелось, но он должен был предупредить Совет.  
— R2! Прием! — боясь, что сигнал не дойдет, звал Оби-Ван. Вопреки опасениям, он услышал знакомое пиликанье. Радуясь тому, что все не так плохо, как казалось, Кеноби решил доложить обстановку Совету. — Я нашел искусственную пещеру в горах, здесь отчётливо видны следы перестрелки и лежат несколько выведенных из строя боевых дроидов. Возможно, это вход на базу, но информация ещё не проверена — я работаю над этим. Я почти уверен, что это сепаратисты. Я спу… — сигнал стал слабеть, прерываемый помехами. — Посм… В… — передача окончательно прервалась.  
— «Черт, как не вовремя! Ладно, главное я передал, » — успокаивал себя Кеноби, отворачиваясь от очередного сильнейшего порыва ветра. — «Следует осмотреть эту пещеру полностью…» — решил Оби-Ван. Возвращаясь внутрь, он поёжился от холода, который, казалось, проникал даже в силу. Осмотрев разрушенных дроидов, он убедился, что бой был не так давно, и, следуя по отметинам, с помощью интуиции, Оби-Ван двинулся в один из туннелей пещеры. Переходы узких коридоров сменялись более просторными, а тёмные ледяные стены будто поглощали свет от меча. Вскоре он услышал голоса, которые шли откуда-то снизу. Выключая световой меч и прижимаясь к стене, чтобы не обнаружить себя, Оби-Ван прислушался. Мимо него прошло, как минимум, трое дроидов. Выждав некоторое время, Оби-Ван последовал за ними вглубь коридора. Ему открылась не слишком благоприятная картина: за коридором следовал большой зал, к несчастью, кишащий дроидами. — «Это точно сепаратистские боевые силы… И их, ситх, тут целая армия… Похоже на подземную базу, и она тут уже давно…» — убедился Кеноби. Но, присмотревшись внимательнее, Оби-Ван заметил среди дроидов незнакомую ему форму жизни. Это были огромные голубые ящеры. — «Видимо, местные,» — отметил он. Решив подойти ближе и рассмотреть более подробно, Оби-Ван забрался по камням, пробираясь под потолок зала и прячась за неким подобием каменных опорных балок.


	2. Chapter 2

Держаться за гладкий холодный камень было невозможно и, не владей Оби-Ван силой, то давно бы уже упал вниз, прямо в лапы дроидам. Пытаясь немного изменить свое положение, Кеноби подтянулся на руках, быстро спрыгивая в верхний коридор, с которого открывался очень хороший вид на зал. Те дроиды, за которыми он следовал по тоннелю, прошли зал и свернули в очередной коридор. Узнав в одном из дроидов стратега, Оби-Ван решил последовать за ними. — «Вероятно, они тут главные. Ну или одни из них, » — подумал Кеноби, пытаясь спуститься ниже по коридорам, не привлекая к себе внимание. Запомнить куда свернули главные на этой базе было не сложно, а вот попасть ближе, не обнаружив себя, было почти нереально. Прячась за углами поворотов тоннелей, Оби-Ван медленно продвигался на нижние уровни, туда, где предположительно находилась его цель. Стены были из чёрного камня, местами покрытые льдом. Выглядели они так, как будто их вырыли много лет назад, вероятно здешние обитатели. — «Маловероятно, что пропавшие солдаты принца ещё живы, но раз я тут застрял, то нужно хоть что-то об этом узнать…» — рассуждал Оби-Ван, поворачивая за угол и чудом успевая вернуть себя обратно за стену: огромный бирюзовый ящер чуть не столкнулся с ним лицом к лицу. — «А вот и тот, кто прорыл эти катакомбы, вероятно…». Сердце бешено стучало, в первые мгновения он решил, что рептилия видела его. Мурашки пробежали по спине, казалось, что этот зверь смотрел на него сквозь стену, прекрасно чувствуя страх. — «Это же просто одураченный сепаратистами зверь… Неужели он может использовать силу? Кто они такие?..» — задавался вопросами Оби-Ван, стараясь не дышать, и очень надеясь, что голубое недоразумение его не видело. Джедай прикрыл глаза: он не мог понять, почему ситуация, в которой он бывал бесчисленное количество раз, вызывала в нем отвратительное ощущение страха, заставляя его колени дрожать. Спустя пару мгновений, которые показались ему вечностью, Оби-Ван услышал шаги уходящего зверя. — «Что это было?» — пытался он прийти в себя, восстанавливая дыхание и продолжая свой путь. Такие эмоции, как страх, неизбежно возвращали Оби-Вана в его сны. — «Чёртовы видения… Надеюсь, это всего лишь глупые кошмары.» — Спускаясь на очередной балкон-коридор с видом на зал, Оби-Ван остановился, изучая вид этих жутковатых ящериц. Они стояли рядом с дроидам, но общались, в основном, между собой. — «Какие огромные…» — пронеслась в голове Кеноби мысль, когда один из представителей этого странного вида встал с ящика, который использовал, как стул. Действительно, ящур был около двух с половиной метров ростом, а толстый хвост, на который тот периодически опирался, придавал ему, визуально, ещё больший размер. Торс был схож с человеческим, но все тело было покрыто бирюзовой чешуей, в загрубевших местах становившаяся черной. Конечности же были схожи со звериными: острые длинные когти, мощные ноги, немного согнутые, будто у хищника перед прыжком. — «Хватка у него железная… Вероятно…» — решил Кеноби, выглядывая из укрытия немного больше, чтобы рассмотреть морду. Та была сильно вытянута вперёд, надбровные дуги характерно выделялись, пряча в своей тени узкие глаза-полумесяцы, которые голодно поблескивали в полумраке пещеры. Когда зверь начинал что-то говорить, можно было заметить, как его чёрные губы растягивались, приподнимаясь, и открывая два ряда мелких, но острых, как бритвы, зубов. Но не внешний вид вызывал ужас, Кеноби видел существ и пострашнее, тут было что-то иное: будто бы взгляд чёрных бликующих глаз проникал в самую душу, находя все, потаённые глубоко в лабиринтах памяти, страхи. Выводя их на поверхность сознания и усиливая их пагубное действие на разум в сотни раз. Сглотнув, Оби-Ван оторвал взгляд от этого существа, возвращаясь к делу. Проверяя сигнал, Оби-Ван убедился, что связи тут совсем нет. — «Возможно, её глушат. Должны же как-то дроиды передавать сообщения своим…». Успешно пройдя на нижний этаж, он протиснулся в какую-то щель, стараясь как можно ближе подобраться к коридору, в котором исчезли нужные ему дроиды. Как и предполагал Кеноби, дроиды остановились в расширении катакомбы, которое, по всей видимости, служило командным центром. Погружаясь в себя, Оби-Ван напряг слух, пытаясь понять, о чем они говорят.  
— Мы уже отдали их зверям, — произнёс механический голос. — Они нам всё равно не пригодятся. — Заверял один дроид другого.  
— А если их начнут искать? — спросил, скорее всего, как подумал Оби-Ван, младший по званию дроид.  
— Дурак, их никто не найдёт, а для подмоги республики у них нет доказательств. — Заверил дроид-тактик. — Сами эти мохнатые не справятся, мы уничтожим их, как окончательно перевезём наши силы.  
— Как и обещали, после того, как планета станет нашей, мы примкнём к сепаратистами. — Это уже был не безжизненный голос дроида, а чертовски низкий, даже сложный для восприятия, немного шипящий голос ящера. — «Нет, они явно не управляют силой… Тогда почему я чувствую их? Или это не они? Даже если так, то это место просто пропитано отрицательной энергией… » — недоумевал Кеноби. Но, отбросив лишние мысли, он вернулся к прослушиванию информации.  
— Что будет с захваченными? — обратился главный к ящеру.  
— Мы их съедим. Чтобы не осталось доказательств. — Твёрдо ответил ящер. У Оби-Вана остался неприятный осадок от его фразы, но в тоже время, у него появилась надежда, что он сможет спасти пойманных.— «Ситх! Они ещё живы… Нужно их вывести, пусть это будет и не просто… Хотя, ящеров тут явно мало, а дроидов обойти, дело обычное.» — решил Оби-Ван. — «Осталось узнать, где они…» — понял он. В этот момент послышался металлический лязг — к беседующим направлялись дроиды. — «Не меньше пяти.» — отметил Оби-Ван. Опасаться, что его обнаружат не было смысла, так как укрытие, где он находился, было весьма надёжным. Дроиды, как и предполагалось, ничего не заметили, проходя мимо.  
— Патруль прибыл, сэр. — дребезжащим голосом отрапортовал рядовой дроид.  
— Вы должны привести на третий уровень пару пленников. — Начал ящер, при этом улыбаясь. — Мои ребята проголодались. — Вот теперь он откровенно скалился.  
— Есть, сэр. — Подчинился приказу главный из рядовых дроидов.  
— Понял, понял. — Стандартно отозвались остальные. — «Нужно проследить за ними.» — решился покинуть свое укрытие Оби-Ван. Быстро пробежав по коридору вперёд дроидов, пока те заканчивали говорить свое фирменное «Понял, понял.», он замер за поворотом, ожидая, когда дроиды покажут ему путь к пленным.  
Пока что, все шло по плану: группа дроидов покинула коридор, направившись на нижние уровни, как и предполагал Оби-Ван. Следовать за ними оказалось довольно просто, так как в тоннелях ниже уровня зала было очень пусто. Вскоре, они дошли до тюремного отсека — Оби-Ван понял это по камерам, ограждённым железными решетками, которые шли по обе стороны коридора. Через пару галерей Оби-Ван увидел, как дроиды остановились у одной из больших камер. Все пространство внутри было заполнено пропавшими воинами. Не теряя не минуты, чтобы отряда, как можно дольше не хватились, он выскользнул из тени, одним движением меча, перерубая сразу двух дроидов, а затем отправляя на покой и остальных. Уложив последнего, Кеноби на мгновение замер, смотря на заключённых. Те как-то затравленно на него поглядывали. Не дожидаясь, когда они придут в себя, Оби-Ван начал резать решетку.  
— Ты… Ты послан Республикой.? — неуверенно спросил один из заключённых воинов. Замешкавшись, Кеноби перевел взгляд на солдата.  
— А, да, меня послала республика, — немного растерялся Оби-Ван.  
— Беги отсюда.! — прохрипел кто-то из камеры, — тебе не справиться с ними…  
— Я уверен, что республика пришлёт подкрепление, а дроиды не настолько страшны… — недоумевал Оби-Ван, продолжая вскрывать клетку.  
— Ты не понимаешь! — просипел солдат. — Эти ящерицы! Тебе не справиться в одиночку…  
— Ящерицы? Да, их не мало… — начал Кеноби, но был прерван.  
— Не в этом дело! Они могут съесть душу… — по мнению Оби-Вана это звучало, уже как выдумка утомлённого пленом мозга. В то, что те звери хотели зажарить их и съесть, он готов был поверить, а пожирание души звучало, как-то не естественно. Но надо признать, что услышав слова воина, Оби-Ван почувствовал тот иррациональный ужас, который ощутил, когда наткнулся на ящера в коридоре. Утонув в этом ощущении, он не почувствовал приближения живого существа, увидев его только когда позади раздался жутковато рычащий смех. Пленные, съежившись, отошли как можно дальше от решетки. Пару раз глубоко вдохнув, Оби-Ван сделал шаг от камеры, поворачиваясь к противнику и становясь в боевую стойку. В ответ на это, ящер лишь усмехнулся, что было больше похоже на оскал. Когда Оби-Ван поднял меч выше, готовясь напасть, с другой стороны коридора послышались шаги. — «Дроиды!» — со спины к нему шел целый взвод, да такой, что конца ему видно не было. Но, как оказалось, хватило и пары секунд невнимания, чтобы получить сильнейший удар в живот от ящера, который сбил его с ног, отправляя прямо в руки дроидов.  
Острая боль пронзила тело Оби-Вана насквозь, не давая вдохнуть. Через некоторое время он попытался подняться, обнаружив свой меч в паре метров от себя. — «Видимо, выпал из руки… Почему же дроиды меня не застрелили?.. У них была прекрасная возможность…» — не понимал Кеноби, поднимаясь на ноги, настороженно поглядывая на дроидов, которые просто стояли рядом, и на ящера, медленно приближающегося к нему. Вспоминая его удар, у Кеноби промелькнула мысль: «Откуда у него такая скорость?». Но, впрочем, надолго она не задержалась, прерываемая голосом ящера.  
— Эй, малыш, кто ты такой? — спросила рептилия обманчиво мягко. В ответ Оби-Ван попытался притянуть к себе меч, но в последний момент его руку перехватил дроид, а другой поднял меч. Решив больше не медлить, Оби-Ван переломил кисть схватившего его дроида, отбрасывая следующих нападающих силой. Но тут снова со стороны последовал слишком быстрый и неожиданный удар. В последний момент Оби-Ван успел уклониться, но, как понял он уже слишком поздно, это был обманный маневр, а настоящей целью ящера было ударить его электрическим копьём. Мощный разряд прошел сквозь тело Оби-Вана, заставляя его кричать. Колени ослабели, и он рухнул под ноги рептилии, но, что удивило его больше, так это то, что он по-прежнему находился в сознании, пусть и без возможности пошевелиться — остаточная боль все ещё ощущалась. Ящер склонился к нему, заламывая руки за спину. — «О, Ситхова змеюка! Откуда ты тут взялась?!» — вопрошал у небес Оби-Ван, пытаясь высвободиться из железного захвата, что повлекло за собой лишь то, что ящер защёлкнул у него на запястьях наручники. — «Что? Подавитель силы?!» — запаниковал Оби-Ван, когда столь привычный и умиротворяющий свет, позволяющий отдавать ему все ненужные эмоции, исчез. Все переживания и стресс сразу же нахлынули в двойном объеме.  
— Ну, и откуда ты такой сладкий взялся? — как-то мерзко вопросил змей. — В тебе столько подавленных эмоций и боли, что я ощущаю твою слабость в воздухе… — продолжал он, беря светящийся тусклыми голубоватыми прожилками ошейник из рук дроида. — Я почувствовал тебя уже давно… Неужели ты думал, что тебя не заметили? — хрипел своим низким голосом ящер. Оби-Ван снова дёрнулся, пытаясь вырваться, но его жёстко прервали дроиды, хватая под руки и заставляя прогнуться назад. Почувствовав боль, Оби-Ван подчинился когтистой лапе, схватившей его за волосы и потянувшей голову вверх.— Тебе не следовало соваться сюда, — слишком радостно прошипел ящер, грубо надевая металлический ошейник на Оби-Вана, а после затягивая тот на его шее и щёлкая какой-то кнопкой.  
— Очередной подавитель? О, вы меня переоцениваете, хватило бы и одного… — сипло выдохнул Оби-Ван, стараясь удерживать себя в адекватном состоянии.  
— Могу использовать его и по-другому… — многозначительно прошипел ящер, потянув за ошейник, заставляя Оби-Вана задыхаться.  
— Не убивай его, — неожиданно прозвучал механический голос дроида, — Это джедай, генерал Кеноби.  
— И что? — скривился ящер, все же выпуская ошейник из рук. Захлебнувшись свежим потоком воздуха, Оби-Ван закашлялся, роняя голову на пол.  
— Генерал Гривус захочет видеть его живым. — Отчеканил дроид-тактик. — Не перестарайся.  
— Я и не собирался убивать его, — фыркнув, поднялся ящер, — но вот его душа, вероятно, неплоха на вкус… — дроид не ответил, — Хм, ты все равно не поймёшь, о чем я, но, хорошо, я не съем его полностью. — Сдавшись, пошёл на уступки зверь. Выхватив Оби-Вана из рук дроидов, ящер поставил его на ноги. — Я сам отведу его в камеру. — Не оставляя возможности возразить, пророкотал зверь. Ухватив Оби-Вана за плечо, рептилия потащила его на нижние уровни, уводя от армии дроидов, будто собираясь спрятать лакомый кусочек от соперников по охоте.  
Оби-Ван и не предполагал, что эти катакомбы шли настолько глубоко, казалось, им не будет конца. Чем ниже они спускались, тем темнее и холоднее становилось. Нагнетающую обстановку также поддерживало напряжённое молчание, сначала показавшегося Оби-Вану разговорчивым, бирюзового зверя. После того, как они покинули дроидов, тот ни слова не произнес, уводя его вниз. — «Найти путь назад будет не просто…» — удручённо подумал Оби-Ван. В этот момент ящер повернул к нему голову, злорадно посмеиваясь, будто догадывался, о чем думал Кеноби. Не желая смотреть в тёмные глаза, которые пытались утопить его в отчаяние, Оби-Ван отвернулся, смотря под ноги. Внутри накапливалось раздражение, подпитываемое страхом. Не имея возможности выпустить эмоции в силу, Оби-Ван пытался успокоиться, но не получалось: ледяная лапа змея сжималась настолько сильно, что казалось, ещё чуть-чуть и кости руки Оби-Вана, как минимум, треснут. Ошейник постоянно напоминал о его положении, сильно сдавливая шею. Через некоторое время Оби-Вану показалось, что стены тоннеля начинают давить на его плечи, не позволяя дышать полной грудью, словно те хотели, чтобы он задохнулся. Необъяснимое чувство паники захватило Кеноби, заставляя буквально повиснуть на хватке ящера, так как сильное головокружение и тошнота не давали идти прямо, удерживая свой вес. Сверх ожидания громкий голос был, как ведро холодной воды, опрокинутое на голову.  
— Неважно чувствуете себя, мастер джедай? — поинтересовался змееподобный человек. Не получив ответа, он остановился, вздёргивая пленника, принуждая посмотреть себе в глаза. Эти действия выдернули Оби-Вана из некого транса, в котором он находился. Тяжелейшим усилием, заставляя себя собраться, он поднял взгляд на это странное существо, хмуря брови и пытаясь сделать лицо как можно более беспристрастным. Мгновение зрительного контакта было сродни прозрению: «Это он! Его рук дело!..» — лихорадочно осознавал Оби-Ван.  
— Ты прав, маленький джедай… — подтвердил догадки Кеноби зверь.  
— Перестань лезть мне в голову! — разозлился Оби-Ван, не прекращая попыток вырвать руку из мертвого захвата.  
— Я ещё и не начинал. — Не обращая внимания на усилия пленного генерала, сказал, улыбаясь, обитатель этих тёмных пещер.  
Не дожидаясь, когда Кеноби предпримет очередную попытку вырваться, змей активировал что-то в ошейнике, посылая разряд тока по телу своего пленника. Первый жгучий разряд принудил Оби-Вана поумерить свой пыл, а несколько последующих снова вогнали его в состояние болезненной апатии на грани потери сознания. Удовлетворившись результатом, ящер потащил свою игрушку дальше под землю. Ощущая боль, Оби-Ван пытался рассеять её в силе, но постоянно натыкался на серую глухую стену, которая делала его разум, в некой мере, беспомощным. В какой-то момент он почувствовал, как бирюзовый монстр снова проникает ему в голову. Отрезанный от силы и беззащитный, Оби-Ван всеми силами пытался удержать свои ментальные щиты и не позволить ящеру добраться до воспоминаний и сильных переживаний.  
Доведя полубессознательного пленника до очередной камеры, которая находилась так глубоко, что джедаю периодически казалось, будто весь вес земли над ним давит на его голову, заставляя ее раскалываться. — «А может, это вовсе и не глубина этих проклятых катакомб, а кое-кто рядом со мной, пытается превратить мои мозги в кашу…» — обречённо решил Оби-Ван. При всей его обычной стойкости, сейчас хотелось только уйти в забытье, оставляя все проблемы и страхи кому-нибудь другому. Постепенно уплывая куда-то в темноту, Оби-Ван уже не чувствовал, как чешуйчатый зверь закреплял его руки где-то над головой. Последнее, что он услышал, прежде чем окунуться в желанную темноту — это то, как ящер запер решетку, оставляя его в одиночестве.

***

Энакин летел на Корусант в весьма приподнятым настроением. Рекс с Асокой о чем-то спорили, создавая приятную домашнюю обстановку. Вскоре, прямо по курсу должен был показаться Корусант. Возможные выходные после долгого пребывания на передовой, грели душу: он сможет повидаться с Падме, провести время с Асокой, как следовало бы проводить время друзьям, а не как солдаты на войне. Но, не смотря на всё это, в силе ощущалось какое-то странное беспокойство — Энакин пытался игнорировать его уже второй день, убеждая себя, что просто переутомился и его подводят чувства, ведь всё было хорошо. — «Будет здорово увидеть Оби-Вана, я слышал, что он вернулся в храм пару дней назад. Хотя ведёт он себя, в последнее время, как будто хочет от меня избавиться… Собственно, как всегда!..» — последние мысли вывели его из состояния относительного равновесия, заставляя злиться.  
— Учитель, мы подлетаем! — проинформировала Асока, как всегда радостная, продолжая болтать о чём-то с Рексом, после своего заявления. Показалась огромная планета, её суета будто бы просачивалась в голову сразу, как увидишь её из космоса. Но, не смотря на эту, постоянно бегущую куда-то планету, её было легко полюбить. Корусант оказывал весьма разное влияние на существо, причем, одновременно: можно было чувствовать спешку, смешиваясь с настроением большинства жителей, но и ощущать умиротворяющее спокойствие, что, скорее всего, появлялось благодаря близким людям, которые жили там, а главное — были в относительной безопасности, что позволяло наслаждаться их обществом, не боясь потерять их.  
— Генерал, заходим на посадку. — Вытащил его из мыслей, как всегда слишком официально, Рекс.  
— А, отлично, Рекс. — Ответил Энакин, под упрекающий взгляд Асоки, которую, по всей видимости, не устроило, что он парил где-то в облаках, когда с ним разговаривали. — Я уверен, что у нас будет выходной, так что, отдохните с парнями. — Похлопал он командира по плечу, уходя с мостика и следуя к выходу. — Если, конечно, не произойдёт ничего вне плана. Тогда вы будете мне нужны. — Всё же опираясь на свои предчувствия, предупредил он.  
— До встречи, Рекс! — прощалась Асока, когда они покидали корабль на посадочной площадке, пересаживаясь в транспорт, который довезёт их до храма.  
— Пойдем, шпилька. — Звал встревоженный Энакин, так как плохое предчувствие все росло. Когда они доехали до храма, в полном молчании, что было странно для них, Энакин взглянул на Асоку, которая, кажется, тоже начала это чувствовать. Чувствовать эту подавленность. Закатное солнце, которое обычно приносило в храм ещё больше спокойствия и уюта, теперь подкрепляло мёртвую тишину, заполняющую это место сегодня. Будто бы затишье перед бурей. Что-то медленно жгло Энакина изнутри, принуждая почти бежать в зал Совета.  
— Асока! Не ходи за мной сейчас! — приказал Энакин, пытаясь спровадить ученицу в комнату.  
— Но мастер! Я же тоже это чувствую!.. В храме кто-то сильно взволнован… — возразила молодая торгута. — Я пойду с тобой! — Энакин что-то хмыкнул, но больше не пытаясь прогнать Асоку, отправился дальше.  
Когда они подошли к залу Совета, двери были распахнуты, открывая вид на магистра Йоду и мастера Винду. Они стояли рядом с голограммой какой-то местности. Йода, не отрывая взгляда от окна, обратился к Скайуокеру:  
— Что за спешка, юный Скайуокер? Почувствовал что-то ты? — как-то печально звучали слова.  
— Магистр… — запнулся Энакин, — я ощущаю в силе… Это боль?.. Что это? — с непониманием вопрошал он.  
— Считаю, прав ты. — Подтвердил Йода. В этот момент, Мэйс подошёл ближе к голограмме, фиксируя точку в координатах.  
— Почему так сильно? Но, я не могу понять кто это или что… Что происходит? — не мог понять Энакин, из-за чего, паникуя, начинал злиться.  
— Оби-Ван не выходит на связь уже больше суток после того, как обнаружил базу сепаратистов. — Объяснял Винду. — Возможно, благодаря вашей сохранившейся связи, ты чувствуешь больше, чем следует. — Пояснил он. У Энакина был шок: «Он обнаружил базу сепаратистов, а к нему до сих пор не прислали подмогу?!» — теперь он излучал неконтролируемую агрессию в силу, на что Винду посмотрел с нехорошим прищуром.  
— Хотите сказать, вы не чувствовали его боль?! — повысил голос Энакин. — Почему никто не отправился за ним!? — после этих слов Мэйс откровенно хмурился, расправляя плечи. И не удивительно: вокруг Энакина, казалось, сгущалась тьма, выводя на поверхность все самые страшные пороки, украшая темную дымку силы бордовыми разводами.  
— Мастер… — с какой-то жалостью, протянула к нему руку Асока, не решаясь коснуться его плеча.  
— Не было точно известно, действительно ли там сепаратистская база. Поэтому мы не могли отправить туда армию. Он должен был разузнать все точнее, но так и не вышел на связь, была возможность, что это из-за плохих погодных условий. — Спокойно рассказывал Мэйс.  
— Из-за погодных условий?! Он бы не распространял в силу такие чувства, если бы попал в непогоду! — негодовал Скайуокер.  
— Чувствуешь это только ты, юный Скайуокер. — вмешался в разговор Йода, отходя от окна. — Можешь отправиться за ним ты… Но, прийти в себя должен, для начала.  
— Разумно ли посылать Скайуокера? — голос Винду был грубый.  
— У него спросить следует тебе. — Ответил магистр, слишком печально возвращая взгляд на пейзаж Корусанта.  
— Я отправлюсь немедленно. Дайте мне координаты. — Сказал Энакин голосом, не терпящим возражений.  
— Возьми падавана с собой своего. — Посоветовал Йода.  
— Асоку?! Что? Зачем? — даже тьма его силы немного отошла на задний план.  
— Я тоже переживаю за магистра Оби-Вана! Вы не можете оставить меня здесь, учитель! — запротестовала маленькая торгута.  
— Возьми координаты планеты и места, откуда он связывался с нами в последний раз, Скайуокер. — невесело сказал Винду, сворачивая голограмму и передавая носитель Энакину.  
— Это далеко… — взяв координаты, сказал Скайуокер, — я вылетаю немедленно. Могу я взять своих ребят с собой? — спросил он.  
— Без них нет смысла лететь. — Ответил мастер Винду, подходя ближе. — Я бы сказал взять тебе ещё и 212-й. Мы не знаем, насколько большая там база.  
— Я последую вашему совету. — Согласился Энакин, выходя из зала стремительным шагом и вызывая Рекса. — Пошли, шпилька. — Смилостивился он, позволяя Асоке лететь с ним. Когда проблемная парочка покинула магистров, Мэйс обратился к Йоде:  
— Я считаю, что не следовало посылать Скайуокера. Его сила… Это было что-то очень темное. Я не считаю это приемлемым. — Возражал решению Йоды Мэйс.  
— Хмм… Увидим мы, в скором времени. — Прикрыл глаза старший магистр. — Оби-Вана спасти должно, никто не справиться лучше, чем он.  
— В этом я согласен, но боюсь, как бы в процессе не натворил ничего… — вздохнул Винду.

Энакин и Асока ждали оба батальона на взлетной площадке.  
— Не суждено нам расстаться больше, чем на час, генерал? — в шутливой манере спросил Рекс, подходя ближе.  
— Ну, кто-то же должен прикрывать мою задницу? — улыбнулся Энакин, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей.  
— То есть, я не в счёт, мастер?! — наигранно негодовала Асока.  
— Но, если быть серьёзным, то, что за столь срочное дело, если Совет отправил нас сразу, как мы прибыли? — спросил недоуменно Рекс.  
— Наш генерал не вернулся с разведывательной миссии. — Подошёл к ним Коди, держа в руках шлем. — Ну, и кроме того он, кажется, обнаружил базу врага на нашей территории.  
— Оу, вам уже всё известно?.. — удивился Энакин.  
— Ну, он же наш генерал… — сжал губы в неком подобии улыбки Коди.  
— Тогда отправляемся, как можно быстрее. Лететь далеко. — Хмурился Энакин, ведя за собой Асоку на корабль.

***

— «Какая мерзкая ноющая боль…» — было первым, о чем подумал Оби-Ван, приходя в себя. Он не чувствовал своих пальцев на руках, зато, запястья и предплечья горели, будто бы их растягивали несколько часов подряд. — «Собственно, так оно и было…» — решил он, поднимая голову вверх и смотря на свои скованные руки, одновременно сжимая и разжимая пальцы, пытаясь разогнать по ним кровь. — «Не лучшее положение, но, хотя бы тут нет этого мозгоеда… Сколько я так провисел?» — задавался вопросом и искал плюсы в своем положении Оби-Ван. Подёргав цепи, на которых он висел, Кеноби понял, что вытащить руки без помощи силы он не способен. — «Вот ведь приспичило им подавители использовать…» — недовольно просипел он про себя, склоняя голову набок и чувствуя ошейник. Окончательно придя в себя, он подумал о том, что некоторых из отряда принца уже точно убили. — «Хорошо, если просто убили… Судя по действиям этого зверя, когда он вёл меня сюда, я уже могу верить и в пожирание души…» — размышлять дальше у него не было возможности, так как он услышал размеренные, но очень тяжёлые шаги, по всей видимости, ящера. Оби-Вану показалось, что темнота вокруг него содрогнулась, будто бы она была живым существом, которое предвкушало что-то приятное, при этом стараясь нагнать страху на того, кто будет страдать ради её удовольствия. Почувствовав, как к нему прикасаются изнутри, словно пытаясь вцепиться зубами в его счастливые воспоминания и вырвать их с корнем, Оби-Ван попытался отбросить это бестелесное прикосновение, но это было всё равно, что попытаться содрать с себя свою собственную кожу. В какой-то момент этот дикий зверь обязательно сожмёт лапу крепче, безжалостно втыкая когти в его душу, пуская кровь, разрывая его последние щиты в клочья и впиваясь в незащищённое сердце, как в лучшее блюдо в меню. Собирая все свои силы, Оби-Ван пытался защитить свой разум, но, в этом случае он был, как ребенок, пытающийся сразиться с армией дроидов, у него не было связи с силой, которая позволяла строить такие высокие и, казалось, нерушимые щиты. Именно поэтому Оби-Ван старался обходиться тем, что было, а если точнее, то ничем. Он глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя прохладу этого помещения, и попытался выкинуть из головы все лишнее, успокаиваясь. — «Тут даже не так холодно, как могло бы быть. Градусов десять, не меньше, » — решил он, отвлекая себя от присутствия у себя в голове этих когтистых лап.  
Спустя некоторое время их ментальной борьбы, в которой никто не победил, ящер, наконец, показал себя, входя в камеру.  
— Думаешь, долго получится гнать меня из головы? — усмехнулся новоприбывший.  
— Буду пытаться до тех пор, пока не смогу продолжать… — ответил Кеноби, пожимая плечами, настолько, насколько ему позволяло положение.  
— Это вызов? — сощурился змей, подходя к нему ближе. Он был такой высокий, что Оби-Вану пришлось задрать голову, чтобы поддержать зрительный контакт. — Имей ввиду, что я всё равно съем тебя, сожру твою душу без остатка, сразу, как только наиграюсь… Это всё равно, что готовить какое-нибудь блюдо. Я нашёл подходящий ингредиент, — коснулся он когтем щеки Оби-Вана, — а теперь, осталось только приправить… Знаешь, — продолжал рассуждать тот, — я пробовал на вкус пользователя силы лишь однажды, но это было так вкусно, так сочно и живо… У него было столько переживаний, которые будто материализовались, когда я его ел. Это, как сравнить питательный порошок и нормальную еду, только я ощущаю, что ем порошок, если мне попадается обыкновенная тварь, у которой столько трусости, что его душа гнилая на вкус, а главное — этим нельзя наесться…  
— Что ж, поздравляю, было очень интересно слушать о том, какой ты несчастный. — Поднял брови Оби-Ван, стараясь построить хоть какие-нибудь щиты, пока эта рептилия болтала. Но за его словами последовал сильный удар по лицу. Голова повернулась так, что Кеноби был готов поклясться, что в шее что-то хрустнуло. Как только он прогнал звёздочки из глаз, то сразу почувствовал, что губы онемели, а из нижней сочилась кровь.  
— В тебе слишком много сил сейчас… Ты так не думаешь? — ящер отошёл к стене, дёргая за цепь, которая держала его руки. Оби-ван рвано выдохнул, когда до пола едва доходили кончики пальцев его ног, заставляя его полностью висеть на руках, что повлекло за собой сильную боль в плечевых суставах, которые вывернулись. Потом змей вернулся на прежнее место, с размаху заезжая ему кулаком в живот. Оби-Ван наклонил голову вперёд, пытаясь облегчит боль, изо рта стекала ниточка слюны, плавно перемешиваясь с кровью. Именно в момент, когда Оби-Ван ещё не вернул себе способность дышать, потеряв концентрацию, ящер, улыбаясь, просочился к нему в голову. Кеноби до сих пор не мог понять, как он это делает. Это было похоже на использование силы, но не являлось ей. Додумать ему не дали, впиваясь в первую хрупкую стену его сознания. — «Это похоже, как будто я в храме ситхов…» — осознавал Оби-Ван.  
— О, малыш, это не так… — шипел ящер у него в голове. Оби-Ван запаниковал: «Разве так легко забраться в голову настолько глубоко, чтобы читать мысли? Это вообще возможно?» — дыхание участилось, — «Нет, он не может их видеть, он просто чувствует эмоции… Невозможно быть в этом таким точным…» — убеждал он себя. В следующий момент его дыхание замерло от того, что это проклятое создание схватилось за ручку двери в его голове, которая вела в его самые страшные кошмары. — Что это? Оно так пахнет кровью… Позволь мне посмотреть… Ну же, — пусть Оби-Ван и был отрезан от силы, он старательно защищал все свои воспоминания, а эти особенно. — Ты плохой маленький джедай!.. — несмотря на то, что в первый раз у него не получилось проникнуть в самую глубь, он пытался снова и снова, пока, наконец, не ухватился за кровавую ниточку, ведущую к смерти одного очень близкого Оби-Вану человека. — О, какое сокровище… Твой мастер, как его звали? — кажется, он спрашивал сам себя, — Квай-Гон, он умер так глупо… Ты случаем не забыл это? — похихикивал он с притворным сожалением, — Ты стоял там такой беспомощный… — что-то тёмное, похожее на липкую жижу, расползалось в голове Оби-Вана, принуждая вспоминать все в самых мельчайших деталях, усиливая его чувства злости, бессилия, ненависти и боли в миллионы раз. Голова жутко болела, он не мог точно определить, сколько времени прошло: возможно, минута, возможно год.  
В относительные чувства его привёл холод. Его туника, разорванная, валялась где-то под ногами, а ящер нервно ходил вокруг него, наблюдая за частым прерывистым дыханием. — «Нет, это не ящер…» — понял Оби-Ван, поднимая глаза.  
— Энакин! — позвал Оби-Ван с отчаянием. А потом он увидел на нём кровь: вся одежда была в крови, а глаза были чистым золотом. — Энакин… Что с тобой?  
— Будто ты не знаешь… — прошипел чужой голос в его голове. — Он, наконец, сделал это. Он убил их. Ты же знал, что это произойдет.  
— Нет, нет, нет! Энакин никогда так не поступит! — кричал он, надрываясь, но казалось, что из его рта не выходило, ни звука.  
— Ты знаешь… Он убил юнлингов. Тех, кого ты держал на руках в храме, тех, кто был совершенно невинным. Ты же видишь их кровь на нем. Ты можешь слышать их крики… — твердил голос, пока Энакин шел все ближе к нему. Он был прав. Оби-Ван мог видеть алую кровь, капающую с одежд Энакина. Он мог видеть этот ужасающе безумный блеск в золотых глазах. Он мог слышать, как они кричали, будто сам был там, умоляя его прекратить, спасти их, остановиться… Оби-Ван видел это раньше, в своих снах. У него были эти видения, а теперь это происходило. А потом одежда Энакина загорелась, и послышался пронзительный крик и хрипение. Он сгорал заживо, а Оби-Ван не мог пошевелиться, не мог ничего сделать. Энакин упал на колени перед ним, у него, казалось, не было ног теперь. Но у него были такие светлые и ясные голубые глаза, он так смотрел на него.  
— Мастер… Помоги мне… — его голос был такой хриплый, он умирал, сгорая. — Мастер, почему ты не поможешь мне?.. — Оби-Ван отчаянно пытался сорвать со своих рук цепи, но он будто не мог даже слова сказать. — Мастер, ты предал меня! — закричал его умирающий падаван голосом, который, казалось, был вовсе не его. Потом он услышал другой голос. Он был такой мягкий, глубокий, успокаивающий и родной… — «Квай-Гон. Мастер…» — он отчаянно хотел его увидеть, но наткнувшись глазами на фигуру в светлых одеждах, которая улыбалась так тепло и солнечно, он понял: мастер мертв. Его не может быть тут. Это не он. Оби-Ван попытался отшатнуться в своем уме. Квай-Гон не мог быть здесь… Но Энакин мог, и он был тут. Теперь он снова его увидел. Тот по-прежнему стоял у двери, весь в крови и с темнотой, пропитанной ненавистью вокруг себя. Он снова услышал чужой шепот в своей голове, который искал любую доступную трещину, чтобы забраться глубже в него. Оби-Ван увидел, как у Энакина исчезли его конечности, а вокруг было очень море огня, оно пожирал его.  
— Это сделали вы мастер. Ты убил меня, Оби-Ван! — кричал Энакин. — Я ненавижу тебя!!!

***

Холодно. Как же холодно. Он открыл глаза, перед ним стоял бирюзовый ящер с пустым ведром, а с волос самого Оби-Вана падали ледяные капли.  
— Это было весьма не плохо. Но я ещё не закончил. — Память возвращалась к Оби-Вану, обжигая своим ужасом и криками боли. Его пробрала дрожь, то ли от морозного душа, то ли от воплотившихся недавно кошмаров. Вспоминая о том, что заставил его пережить змей, Оби-Ван понимал, что поверил в реальность падшего Энакина, поверил в этот кошмар, в его предательство. Из мыслей его вырвал обжигающе раскалённый удар. Хлёсткие кусачие удары хлыста оглушающе контрастировали с замёрзшей кожей Оби-Вана. Рептилия обошла его кругом, постукивая рукояткой жёсткого, кожаного, длинного хлыста по руке, за этим последовал очередной удар. А потом ещё. И ещё. До тех пор, пока он не почувствовал, как его кровь течёт по спине множественными ручейками, только тогда хлыст замер, но только для того, чтобы нанести ещё один удар на уже искалеченную спину. В этот раз проглотить стон боли не получилось — Оби-Ван громко вскрикнул, одна непроизвольная слеза стекла по его щеке. Зверь, кажется, только этого и ждал, сразу подхватывая прозрачную каплю когтем. Он нагнулся ближе к Оби-Вану, слизывая слезу со своего пальца. Собрав уплывающее сознание в одно целое, и сосредоточившись, Оби-Ван со всей силы зарядил ногой в пах змею. Столь неожиданная атака попала в цель, из-за чего ящер взвыл, немного сгибаясь.  
— Тебе мало было? — взвился тот, хватая Оби-Вана за ошейник и пуская сильный электрический разряд. Не имея больше сил сдерживаться, Оби-Ван кричал, срывая голос. Когда ящеру надоело пускать по телу Оби-Вана электрические импульсы, его голос совсем исчез. Змей же, хватая за ошейник снова, потянул его вверх, поднимая голову Кеноби и заставляя задыхаться. Когда желанная темнота уже подступала, рептилия перестала его душить, оставляя голову Оби-Вана без поддержки, что заставило ее упасть на грудь. Проделав это не хитрое действие ещё пару раз, ящерица, наконец, позволила ему забыться.

***

— Мастер, скажите, как вы чувствуете Оби-Вана? — спросила Асока, стоя рядом с Энакином на мостике, — потому, что я не чувствую его вообще… Будто бы он…  
— Не переживай, Асока, я совершенно точно не ошибаюсь: он жив. — серьезно ответил Скайуокер, — «И ему больно…» — отметил он. 


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Кеноби в очередной раз пришел в себя, змей по-прежнему находился в камере. — «Видимо, меня не было не слишком долго…» — в горле сильно пересохло, а от криков оно ещё и болело, будто бы он выпил кислоты. Зверь, казалось, сразу обратил на него внимание, как только он открыл глаза.  
— Быстро ты. Ещё один плюс того, что ты джедай… — не громко прошипел ящер, — ты можешь держаться дольше, чем просто обычные существа. — Оби-Ван хотел что-то ответить, но горло совсем не подчинялось, из-за чего у него вырвался только жалкий хрип. — Ну, раз уж ты пришел в себя, то давай продолжим?.. — сказала змеюка, поднимаясь с импровизированной скамьи. — Только, я бы хотел предотвратить твое очередное нападение, поэтому подожди ещё пару минут, — сказал он, как будто просил подождать, пока заварит чай. Ящер присел на колено перед Кеноби, хватая его за лодыжку и стаскивая высокий сапог. Затем он поймал ногу в железный браслет, крепя его к полу на короткую цепь. Проделав то же самое со второй ногой, ящер поднялся, любуясь проделанной работой. — «Какие холодные, » — промелькнула мысль в голове Оби-Вана, когда ящер обездвиживал его ноги, приковывая к полу кольцами, примерно на ширине плеч. Голова совершенно не хотела подниматься, постоянно падая вперёд на грудь, а рук он уже вообще не чувствовал, размышляя, не повредятся ли они слишком сильно и смогут ли потом двигаться, как раньше, без последствий. Мысль, что он не сможет держать свой меч, ужасала. Он мог лишь представить, как выглядел в глазах змея: не способный держать голову прямо, весь в крови со спины и одетый только в грязные брюки, которые едва держались на его тазобедренных косточках. Змей, отступив на время в сторону, вернулся, держа что-то в руках. Или кого-то. Оно шевелилось.  
— Скажи, ты ладишь с животными? — спросил он, будто его это действительно волновало. — Ну, в любом случае, я вас познакомлю. Можешь даже сам ему имя придумать. — Великодушно позволил он. — «Благодарю, я весь в нетерпении…» — подумал Оби-Ван, не имея возможности произнести это вслух. Ящерица поднесла руку ближе к лицу Кеноби. — «Какая мерзость, это даже не животное…» — сказал про себя Оби-Ван, смотря размытым взглядом на черного паука, размером с ладонь и мохнатыми лапами. Змей, будто читая его мысли, ухмыльнулся, сажая насекомое ему на плечо. По всей видимости, ощутив запах крови, паук пополз к спине, вызывая неконтролируемую дрожь. — О, не бойся, если не будешь двигаться — он не укусит. — Садистски щуря глаза, промурлыкал ящер. — Смотри, он просто ползает по тебе… Может, ему скучно? Давай заведем ему друзей. — Змей снова ушёл к углу камеры, оставляя Кеноби в относительном уединении с жирным пауком, который бегал по искалеченной спине, больно втыкаясь коготками на концах мохнатых лап в разодранное, избавленное от кожи мясо в бороздах ран, оставленных хлыстом. Это вызывало в Кеноби больше отвращения, чем боли, хотя, она тоже, несомненно, была. Вернулся змей с небольшим железным контейнером. Открывая его, ящер невольно показал Оби-Вану то, что было внутри. Это не особо удивило, Оби-Ван уже догадался, но коробка, кишащая пауками, всё равно вызвала приступ отвращения, заставляя его сдерживать позывы к рвоте.  
— Знакомься, твои друзья. — Сказал змей, вытряхивая все содержимое коробки на голову Кеноби. Казалось, появление сородичей не особо обрадовало первого паука, что тот выразил, впиваясь в спину Оби-Вана, заставляя его кричать, что, по правде, больше напоминало задушенный хрип. Он чувствовал, как совсем мелкие насекомые запутывались у него в волосах, сползали по лицу, норовя заползти в рот, когда Оби-Ван не сдерживал стонов, пытались залезть в уши, что вызывало панику и ужас, напоминая ему о том, как он проводил недели в маске ситхов, находясь у Вентресс. Казалось, змей постоянно находился у него в голове, выжидая, когда Кеноби откроет путь в его страхи и кошмары. И, как и предполагалось, стоило Оби-Вану только пропустить это воспоминание через себя, змей сразу за него ухватился, вытягивая на поверхность. Пока ящер заставлял разум Оби-Вана погружаться в очередной кошмар, более крупные пауки устремились к кровавым следам на его теле, кусая его каждый раз, как он осмеливался вздрогнуть.  
— Какая прелесть… Как тебе удалось уйти оттуда? — спрашивал змей, явно не сумев найти в воспоминаниях момент побега — ужас маски перекрывал все. Поняв, что Оби-Ван снова пытается уйти в бессознательное состояние, рептилия покинула его голову, вытягивая и Кеноби за собой, но уже с помощью боли, размазывая кровь по его животу и заставляя пауков переползать туда.  
Когда он пришел в себя и понял, что никакая маска не закрывает его лицо, Оби-Ван вздохнул с облегчением, но это было не слишком мудро — какой-то паук сразу воспользовался этим, щекоча его губы. Омерзительное прикосновение длилось не долго — Оби-Ван выплюнул этого гада прямо в стоящего напротив змея.  
— Тебе они не надоели? Мне вот уже да. — Вел одностороннюю беседу ящер, заходя за спину Кеноби и злясь из-за того, что он осмелился сделать. — Избавимся от них? — Оби-Ван чувствовал, что за этим явно не последует ничего хорошего. Так оно и было — змей поджёг одного из пауков. Тот, странно быстро воспламенившись, зачем-то ещё сильнее вцепился в спину Оби-Вана, вместо того, чтобы сразу упасть на каменный пол. Жгучая боль пронзила, казалось до костей, вырывая хрип изо рта. Потом паук упал вниз, оставляя в подземелье отвратительный запах горелой плоти.  
— Смотри, их ещё много… Мне убрать их по одному? Или сразу всех? — издевался ящер. — Может, ты тогда перестанешь винить себя в смерти своего ученика? — вдруг спросил ящер, прекращая свои действия.  
— Я… — голос не подчинялся, — Я не убивал… Его… И никогда этого не сделаю!.. — хрипел Оби-Ван, одновременно сражаясь с лезущими в глаза пауками.  
— Но ты это уже сделал! Он сгорал у тебя на глазах! Ты же помнишь… — воскрешал змей воспоминания о кошмарах, приправляя их галлюцинациями. — А ты смотрел и ничего не делал… — наигранно разочарованно сказал ящер. — Почему ты бездействовал?  
— Он… — на глазах Оби-Вана поблескивали слезы, то ли от пауков, раздражающих их, то ли от того, что змей снова погружал его в кошмары, заставляя поверить в реальность происходящего. — Он стал ситхом…  
— О! И поэтому ты убил его! Какой хороший маленький джедай… Ты ведь даже не просто убил, ты заставил его страдать! — завелся от чужой боли ящер.  
— Я… Нет! Этого не было! Энакин никогда не падёт! — отказывался он верить, хотя все равно уже думал, что это правда.  
— Он всегда был таким, ты просто не замечал… Из тебя ужасный учитель, малыш… — будто сожалея, сказала рептилия. Потом у Оби-Вана совсем пропал голос, а змей, довольный своей работой, поджёг очередного паука, оставляя ещё один жуткий ожог на плече. Оби-Ван потерялся. Он видел, как Энакин снова и снова убивает юнлингов, других джедаев, семью Оби-Вана. При этом постоянно слыша крики Энакина о том, как он его ненавидит. К тому времени, как ящер решил закончить это безумие, Оби-Ван уже ничего не осознавал, хотя и не был без сознания.  
— Думаю, на сегодня закончим. Ты не против? — положил он лапу на щеку Оби-Вана, поднимая его голову, второй рукой поправляя растрёпанную прядь волос, упавшую на лоб и прикрывшую правый глаз, в обманчиво заботливом жесте. Оби-Ван не ответил, даже не подняв глаза на него. Змей хмыкнул и, выпустив голову джедая из хватки, в очередной раз покинул это тёмное помещение.  
С уходом чешуйчатого монстра, видения Оби-Вана прекратились, сменяясь отврезвляющим холодом и болью. Он хотел глубоко вздохнуть, но обожжённая кожа натянулась, будто снова начиная гореть и не позволяя ему закончить начатое. — «Глупое животное…» — произнёс про себя Оби-Ван, — «Чтобы мне не снилось, это просто сон. Энакин не за что не падёт. Он хороший человек…» — Оби-Ван не понимал почему, но он ронял на каменный пол и свои голые ступни слезу за слезой. По-началу заставляя себя сдерживаться, он под конец расслабился, позволяя себе плакать, как будто он маленький, очень расстроенный из-за чего-то ребёнок. После того, как он успокоился, стало даже как-то легче, словно раскалённый камень, давящий на его плечи, остыл. Но он все ещё был там. Не смотря на это, такого достижения ему было достаточно, чтобы снова провалиться в беспокойный сон.

***

Сидя в своей каюте, Энакин излучал в силу гнев и беспокойство. Хотя, чтобы почувствовать это, не нужно было быть пользователем силы. Рекс, постучав и, с позволения зайдя, сразу увидел всё, так как это было написано на лице у Скайуокера.  
— Мы подлетаем, генерал. — Сказал Рекс, смотря на очень хмурого Скайуокера.  
— Хорошо, Рекс, я скоро поднимусь к вам. — Энакин закрыл глаза, пытаясь выпустить свои эмоции в силу, что совершенно ему не удавалось. — «Никогда не выходит ничего путного из этого! Мастер, вы идиот, если думаете, что это действительно работает!» — негодовал Скайуокер, поднимаясь с кровати и идя на мостик, всё в таком же отвратительном моральном состоянии.  
Раздражало абсолютно все. Привычный и почти домашний звук открывания дверей на звездолёте стал невыносим, а стены, казалось, сжимались, не давая возможности вздохнуть. Будто бы он опустился на дно какого-нибудь моря, или оказался внутри изолированной от всего капсулы. Он был отрезан от всего окружающего мира, утопая в своей тьме и ненависти, которая росла с каждым вздохом, словно её кто-то подпитывал. Каждый вздох давался очень сложно, точно он был под водой. Под водой, которая была полностью чёрная и густела с каждым мгновением, становясь похожей на масло, что пропитывало его насквозь, делая грязным изнутри. Утопая в своих негативных эмоциях, таких, как ревность, волнение, страх, злость, Энакин не заметил, что уже дошёл до своего пункта назначения.  
— Учитель, вы какой-то странный… — прокомментировала Асока. Слова молодой торгуты стали световым мечом, который прорезал темный кокон вокруг Энакина в один миг, позволяя ему вдохнуть свежего воздуха. Он будто бы очнулся от долгого сна.  
— А… Всё в порядке, шпилька. Не волнуйся. — Ответил Энакин, не слишком желая впутывать в свои проблемы юного падавана. Но он был искренне благодарен ей. — «Что это вообще было? Я мог бы и убить кого-нибудь… Пфф… Нет, что за бред. Это всё вы, мастер. Из-за вас у меня ужасное моральное состояние. О, Оби-Ван, я просто очень переживаю… Если с тобой что-то случится… Нет, я просто этого не допущу!» — Энакин глубоко вдохнул, а потом шумно выдохнул, привлекая внимания Рекса, который посмотрел на него довольно обеспокоенно. Он всегда был слишком проницательным.  
— Мастер! Вы обвиняете магистра Оби-Вана в том, что он о себе не заботится, а сами то! — надулась Асока.  
— Я просто волнуюсь, Асока. Ничего слишком страшного, это происходит постоянно. — Всё же сказал Энакин, — «Из-за кое-кого… Кто совершенно не думает о себе! Как маленький ребенок!» — отметил он в мыслях. — Рекс, сколько нам ещё осталось до этой несчастной планеты? Мне казалось, не очень долго, я прав?  
— Да, мы, можно сказать, прибыли, осталось всего парсек преодолеть и мы на месте, генерал. — Чётко доложил Рекс, — Генерал, как мы поступим дальше? Сначала познакомимся с местными? — перевел он тему, что было кстати.  
— Думаю, это будет разумно. Возможно, они знают больше, чем мы. Нам стоит с ними поговорить… — Решил Энакин. — Асока, тебе следует одеть что-то потеплее, если не собираешься оставаться сторожить крейсеры, — подмигнул Скайуокер своей ученице, — на улице будет холодно. Но если хочешь, шпилька, я могу позволить тебе остаться тут. — Посмеивался генерал.  
— Скайрокер! — взбесилась маленькая торгута, передразнивая своего мастера. Но потом сразу отправилась в свою каюту за тёплой одеждой.  
Когда их корабли вышли из гиперпространства, Энакин, приказав 212-му оставаться в небе, отправился во владения принца с ребятами из 501-го и Асокой. Ветер был скверный, а видимость ни к чёрту. Но, вероятно, не без помощи Силы, и, естественно, хорошей техники, им удалось сесть на посадочную площадку. — «По всей видимости, Совет доложил, что мы прилетим. Тут прям торжественный приём…» — заметил Энакин, выходя из звездолёта и укрываясь от ветра, когда их встречала гвардия.  
Здешние жители оказались весьма приветливыми. Но они явно были напуганы, хотя и имели какие-то военные силы, но все же, очень рассчитывали на поддержку республики. — «И мы тут. Только если с моим мастером из-за вас случилось что-то непоправимое, я лично позабочусь, чтобы вы все больше никогда не дышали спокойно…» — опомнившись, Энакин ужаснулся своим мыслям, поглядывая на мирно идущую рядом Асоку и посылая ей теплый взгляд, он почувствовал облегчение. — «Они не виноваты. Это сепаратисты. Найду и уничтожу!» — твёрдо решил Скайуокер.  
Как и предполагалось, местные знали больше. Принц посвятил Энакина в детали, рассказывая о том, что генерал Кеноби пошёл осматриваться и искать следы пропавшего отряда около трёх дней назад. Он уточнил, что отправил с ним двух солдат, которые вернулись уже без генерала.  
— Как такое вообще могло произойти? — Скайуокер был явно взбешён, — Почему они вернулись одни? Лучше бы вообще не возвращались!  
— Учитель! — упрекнула Асока. — Нам повезло, что они вернулись, давайте расспросим их! — старалась она быть голосом разума. — Принц Хэлл, мы можем видеть этих бойцов? — обратилась она к правителю.  
— Конечно, позовите их сюда. — Приказал он своим людям.  
— Мы отправимся сразу, как поговорим с этими двумя. — Был твёрд в своем решении Энакин, — Рекс, передай Коди координаты, пусть прикрывает нас с воздуха и, когда нам понадобиться помощь, хорошо бы ему быть готовым.  
— Как вы планируете взять их базу? Насколько я понимаю, она находиться высоко в горах и уходит глубоко под землю… Это будет не просто. — Интересовался принц.  
— Мы получим её карту и пробьёмся с разных сторон. — Уверенно сказал Скайуокер, — Если там имеются такие входы… — прокашлялся Энакин. — Я уже отправил своих ребят и R2 сканировать местность, откуда в последний раз поступал сигнал от Оби-Вана. — Объяснял Энакин местному принцу, стараясь выглядеть как можно более уверенным. Через некоторое время вернулся подчинённый принца, ведя за собой двоих ребят.  
— Я привёл их, принц. — Вошёл кто-то из его слуг, за которым следовали те самые солдаты.  
— Отлично, и я хочу знать, какого чёрта вы оставили генерала Кеноби одного?! Вы же должны были сопровождать его! — ругался Энакин. Он был взбешён тем, что его учителя, могли просто оставить одного в холодных горах рядом с базой сепаратистов. — «У него же совсем нет инстинкта самосохранения! Неужели вы этого не заметили?» — не мог понять Энакин.  
— Учитель, магистр Оби-Ван не ребенок, он вполне мог отослать их, да и они не виноваты, по крайней мере, настолько сильно… — пыталась сгладить ситуацию Асока. Энакин сел на диван, потирая рукой переносицу и вздыхая.— Расскажите, как все было, пожалуйста. — Обратилась она уже к бойцам.  
— Когда мы добрались до гор, один из нас остался внизу, а второй отправился с генералом искать пропавших… Но потом, уже высоко в горах, нас разделил обвал, и генерал сказал, что вернётся другим путем. Вот и всё. — Выполнил приказ солдат, объясняя всё.  
— Это нам особо ничего не даёт, — начал Энакин. — R2? — по связи послышалось знакомое пиликанье.  
— Да сэр, мы обнаружили их базу. — Доложил Хардкейс, который сопровождал R2 в разведывательной миссии, — Высылаем вам то, что удалось узнать.  
— Хорошо, возвращайтесь сейчас, будет плохо, если вас заметят. — Получив карту, Энакин сразу открыл ее на голопроекторе.  
— Ого! Мастер! Они там давно обосновались… А мы и не знали… — удивлялась Асока, смотря на большую схему подземных тоннелей и залов.  
— Я думаю… Принц, на этой планете есть какие-нибудь формы жизни кроме вас? — поинтересовался Энакин.  
— Раньше, до того, как на планете наступила вечная зима, тут жили небесные ящеры. Но они давно вымерли. — С уверенностью сказал принц.  
— Похоже, что вы ошибаетесь. — Ухмыльнулся Энакин. — Они не только живы, но и приютили у себя сепаратистов. Похоже, что вас, принц, хотят выдворить с этой планеты. И никто иной, как древние ящерки.  
— Вы разберётесь с этим? — спокойно спросил Хэлл.  
— С вашими ящерицами? Нет. А с сепаратистами — да. С местными сами разбирайтесь, мы только обезвредим их, раз уж они решили сотрудничать с нашими противниками. — Четко ответил Энакин, поднимаясь с дивана и собираясь пояснить всем присутствующем свою стратегию. — Рекс, зайдём с воздуха, через южный и западный входы. — Показывал Энакин на голограмме, — Тут есть небольшой выход в долину. Мы можем подорвать его, а потом выкурить их наружу. Там пусть Коди с ними разбирается, с воздуха это будет легко сделать. — Объяснял Скайуокер свой план.  
— Хорошо, генерал, я вас прикрою. — Улыбнулся Рекс.  
— Рассчитываю на тебя. Пойдем, шпилька. — Позвал он своего падавана, спешным шагом направляясь обратно к кораблям.

***

— «Откровенно надоело просыпаться под взглядом этого гада…» — решил Оби-Ван, приходя в себя и чувствуя, как в него впились глазами. Он не собирался подавать признаков жизни, но с губ сорвался непроизвольный стон, когда боль от ожогов нахлынула с новой силой.  
— Доброе утро. Как спалось? — впрочем, змей не рассчитывал на ответ. — «Спал, как дохлый ситх. И я не против вернуться в это состояние…» — про себя ответил Оби-Ван. — Собственно, мне без разницы, я вот хорошо спал. Думаю, что съем тебя завтра, поэтому, есть время ещё развлечься. — Улыбчиво говорил он. — Ты же не думал, что я действительно отдам тебя какому-то там генералу Гривусу? Мне на него совершенно плевать. — Честно признался ящер. — Знаешь, я хочу кое-что попробовать. — Информировал он, заходя за спину Оби-Вана и прижимаясь, что повлекло болезненное шипение, со стороны Кеноби, а вот ящеру, казалось, было приятно. Наклонив голову ближе, рептилия высунула свой длинный черный язык, проводя им по шее Оби-Вана над подавителем силы, слизывая кровь и щекоча под подбородком. Одновременно он положил когтистую лапу ему на бедро, медленно поглаживая. — «Вот же мерзкая змея!» — пробежала мысль мурашками по телу, когда язык ящера прошёлся по уху и щеке, оставляя мокрую дорожку, а лапа двигалась по направлению вверх. Когда его черный язык оказался на губах Оби-Вана, проталкиваясь в рот, пытаясь ласкать язык и слегка оттягивая щеку, Кеноби, не желая больше терпеть это отвратительное действие, со всей силы укусил его. Кровь ящера оказалась мерзкая на вкус. — «Чем-то похоже на тухлую воду с болот Набу…» — отметил он, отплёвываясь от липкой жижи и слушая гневное шипение зверя. Но долго приводить себя в порядок ему не дали: разгневанный ящер дёрнул его за волосы, вставая перед ним.  
— Я к тебе со всем сердцем, а ты все никак не поймёшь, что нужно просто спокойно стоять. — Сквозь зубы цедил змей, из уголка его рта текла струйка крови. Из-за того, что рептилия дёрнула его голову назад, у Оби-Вана потемнело в глазах, вероятно из-за долгого неправильного положения шеи, а опомнился он только тогда, когда ему по груди ударили железной балкой. Казалось, что-то хрустнуло, вызывая жар в горле и невозможность дышать. После следующего такого удара, изо рта вырвался сгусток крови.  
— Скажи, если перестараюсь, а то я немного не контролирую. — Раздражённо говорил ящер. — Хотя, ты же не можешь… Думаю, пара сломанных ребер вполне усмирит тебя на некоторое время. — Голос зверя звучал ещё более шепеляво, чем обычно, вероятно, из-за прокушенного языка. То, что дальше делал змей, ускользало от Оби-Вана. На фоне сломанных ребер все было немного в дымке.  
Не пытаясь сдержать свой гнев, ящер со всей силы ударил первым попавшимся предметом по груди своего пленника. — «Как он смеет?» — думал он, полностью погруженный в злость. Его остановила кровь, текущая по шее пленника изо рта. — «С него достаточно. Трахать труп не слишком приятно. И я ведь хочу съесть его, а если он сдохнет, это будет не возможно…» — остановил себя змей. Кинув железку на пол, ящер и не думал оставлять в покое искалеченное тело, вновь вооружаясь хлыстом и проводя им по, относительно, не тронутым ногам, а потом замахиваясь и рассекая кожу на бедре, слегка захватывая ударом внутреннюю его часть. Спустя с десяток таких хлёстких ударов, от бежевых брюк остались одни лохмотья, пропитанные кровавыми разводами. К этому времени пленный генерал, казалось, перестал вообще реагировать на его действия. Чтобы привести его в чувства, ящер снова погрузился в его разум, вызывая галлюцинации, заставляя Оби-Вана внутренне кричать и не давая потерять сознание.  
— Всё, что ты любишь, будет уничтожено, все, кого ты любишь, умрут и, как иронично, все это воплотит в жизнь твой самый близкий человек… — напоминал он, проводя когтем по щеке, спускаясь им ближе к окровавленным губам. Просовывая в рот свои пальцы, зверь был уверен, что в этот раз его не укусят. Он провел когтем по языку своей жертвы, как бы мстя, царапая нежную кожу, что вызвало кровь. Несмотря на желание продолжить это действие, ящер отошёл от пленника, отвечая на свое средство связи. Какие-то идиоты напали на них. — «А так хотелось продолжить…» — расстроился ящер, пытаясь подавить нарастающее возбуждение, смотря на опущенную голову с медными растрёпанными локонами.  
— Не переживай, малыш, я скоро вернусь. — Пообещал он Кеноби, который плавал где-то в мире своих страхов и галлюцинаций. Погладив джедая, напоследок, по щеке, он удалился, чтобы улаживать проблемы, происходящие наверху.  
Как только змей ушел, насилие над разумом Оби-Вана прекратилось. Но, перегруженный мозг, казалось, не заметил этого, продолжая парить где-то в ином мире.

***

Попасть внутрь оказалось не самой сложной задачей. — «И потруднее бывало, сэр!» — сказал ему Рекс, когда они пробились на основной уровень тайной базы. Как решил Энакин, все дроиды ещё не прибыли, да и их вообще не ожидали. Впервые увидев громадную рептилию, Энакин реши: «Ага, те самые «небесные» ящеры… Такое себе!» — и направился со световым мечем на эту громадину. Но, признаваясь честно, Энакину было не просто ее завалить. Казалось, что змея предугадывала его движения… Как бы то не было, Скайуокер все же отрубил ящеру голову, отправляя ее в полет к соседней стене, сбивая с ног одного дроида. — «Благо этих зверей тут не много…» — решил Энакин, запыхавшись.  
— Рекс! Валите дроидов! А этих, — указал он на бирюзовых рептилий, — живыми берите. Принцу сдадим! — а потом про себя добавил: «И Оби-Вана они мне найдут! А не найдут — устрою им что-нибудь похуже смерти!» — пообещал он.  
— Как скажите, генерал! — отозвался командир. — Вы слышали? — обратился он к своим, стараясь перекричать выстрелы, — Валите дроидов!  
Пробив путь к восточному коридору, отряд клонов закладывал взрывчатку, со спины их прикрывала Асока. Как и предполагалось — стена, взорвавшись, открыла проход в небольшую долину, куда и погнал дроидов 501-й. Выбежавшие на снежную поляну сепаратисты оказались в ловушке: с одной стороны их прижимал батальон клонов, а в небе показались крейсеры, открывшие по ним огонь.  
Асока и Рекс выводили из строя последних дроидов и брали в плен выживших ящеров-сепаратистов, когда к ним подошёл обеспокоенный Энакин.  
— Мастер? — немного испугавшись потерянного лица своего учителя, окликнула его Асока, отрываясь от работы. — Что случилось, мастер?  
— Оби-Ван. Его нет со спасёнными заключёнными. — Как-то сдавленно ответил джедай.  
— Он вообще попадал на базу? — засомневался Рекс, тоже отвлекаясь от работы.  
— Да, его схватили. Так рассказал один из спасённых. Но потом его никто не видел. — Соизволил объяснить Энакин.  
— Тогда стоит спросить ящеров, что думаете, мастер? — предложила Асока. Энакин, наконец, перевел на неё взгляд.  
— Хорошая идея, шпилька. Я попробую. — Отправился Скайуокер к захваченным местным.  
Оказалось, что маленькая торгута опять была права. Один из бирюзовых змеев, действительно знал, где Оби-Ван. Энакину совершенно не понравилось его лицо, когда тот говорил о его учителе. — «Как будто он… Не знаю и знать не хочу! Если он с ним что-то сделал, то я его убью…» — снова появилась в нем чёрная ненависть. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что в его голове кто-то шепчет. Это было чертовски странно. Это подпитывало его ненависть, тягу к убийству, мести, подпитывало его злость и страх.  
— Раз знаешь, где он, то хорош трепаться, отведи меня к нему. — Грубо потребовал Энакин. — «Он какой-то странный… Шепелявит. Пфф, язык, что ли распух? Дерьмо банты какое-то… Его голос… Я его слышал…» — Энакин положил руку на лоб, проверяя, нет ли у него жара, так как его голова сильно болела.  
— Хорошо, хорошо. Уже веду. Нам вниз. — Сказала рептилия, когда они с Энакином вошли обратно на базу. Долгие и тёмные переходы уже успели утомить Энакина, он даже думал: «Вдруг он просто хочет завести меня куда-то, где их подкрепление, или ловушка…» — но все его мысли исчезли, когда они остановились у камеры. Гневный ужас прошел дрожью по телу Энакина. Он в пару мгновений управился с решеткой, своим мечем, закидывая связанного ящера вперёд себя.  
— Это ты сделал? — спросил таким грубым и низким голосом, на который вообще был способен. Ящер не ответил. — Я спросил тебя! Это ты? Ты это сделал?! — эмоции вырвались из него, как лава во время извержения вулкана. А ящер будто бы наслаждался этим, что злило только сильнее. Именно эта мерзкая ситхова змея избила его учителя и оставила здесь. Он ничего не видел и не слышал, поглощённый ненавистью. Мерзкий шёпот в голове сводил с ума. Один удар. Всего мгновенье. Стало легче. Шепот пропал, он вынырнул из-под воды. Он дышит.  
Ящер упал на каменный пол, разрубленный пополам световым мечем Энакина. — «Оби-Ван!» — Энакин понял, что на мгновение его настолько поглотила ненависть и жажда крови, что он забыл, из-за чего вообще злился. Оби-Ван. Конечно. Теперь он слышал.  
— Энакин… — это было так тихо, что Скайуокеру даже больно стало. Он быстро подошёл к Оби-Вану, разрубая его цепи и убирая меч. — «Я почти не ощущаю его в силе… Подавитель?» — задумался он, смотря на ошейник. — «Нужно его снять…» — решил Скайуокер, пытаясь расстегнуть чёртово приспособление. Не вышло. — «Ладно, потом, сейчас главное доставить его к медикам… Ситхова змея! Я ей и на том свете это припомню!» — оставив ошейник в покое, Энакин только сейчас стал замечать то, как сильно дрожал Оби-Ван.  
— Оби-Ван! — дотронулся он до его щеки, смотря в прикрытые глаза. — Не бойся… Оби-Ван? Мастер?! — казалось, Энакин только сейчас понял, кого боялся Оби-Ван. — «Это не ящер… Он… Боится меня?!» — растерялся Скайуокер. — Мастер! Приди в себя! — Оби-Вана пробрала сильная дрожь.  
— Энакин… Прости, прости, это я виноват… Но, зачем? Зачем ты их убиваешь? — он будто бы пытался закрыться от него руками.  
— Мастер, я совершенно не понимаю, о чем ты. — Закрыл он глаза на скул Оби-Вана, беря его на руки и унося из этого ужасного места. — «Он точно бредит… Ещё бы. Кажется, у него сломаны ребра и запястье… И почему он такой тощий? Кажется, он весит, как Асока… Ненавижу того змея!» — негодовал Энакин, аккуратно вынося из подземелий завёрнутого в его тунику Оби-Вана — своей одежды на мастере вообще почти не осталось, а на улице было далеко не жарко.  
— Рекс! Я лечу на первом шаттле! Надо, как можно скорее, попасть в цивилизованное место. — Крикнул он командиру, — Ему немедленно нужен лекарь! — указал он кивком на Кеноби, лежавшего у него на руках. 


	4. Chapter 4

— «Где я?» — было первым вопросом, который пришёл в затуманенное сознание Кеноби, когда он очнулся. Всё было размыто, а сознание уплывало, периодически сменяясь темнотой. Когда он пришёл в относительно стабильное состояние, то есть, он задерживался в этом мире дольше десяти секунд, Оби-Ван понял, что он больше не в камере. Хотя боль по всему телу отчаянно напоминала о пребывании там. На глаза навернулись слёзы, то ли от чересчур яркого света, то ли от облегчения, что он больше не будет сталкиваться с тем монстром. — «Хотя, кто сказал, что я всё ещё не там? Вдруг это очередная иллюзия? Или он просто решил вылечить меня, чтобы я не умер слишком рано?» — подозревал Кеноби, не доверяя своим ощущениям. Остерегаясь худших исходов, Оби-Ван приподнялся на локтях, осматриваясь. — «Это точно не корабль…» — заметил он, — «Но и на пещеру не похоже…» — также понял Оби-Ван. — «Меня спасли? Или нет? Что здесь происходит?!» — запаниковал он, хотя это и было ему несвойственно. Внутри поднимался какой-то липкий страх, раздражение и боль. Ослабленные руки задрожали, роняя хозяина обратно на кровать. — «Энакин!» — память постепенно возвращалась, накрывая Оби-Вана мрачными волнами воспоминаний. — «Он повернул на тёмную сторону? Он убил того змея в страшном гневе, хотя тот не сопротивлялся и был безоружен… Или все было не так?! А юнлинги?.. Иллюзии? Или нет…» — голова раскалывалась, непроизвольный стон соскользнул с его губ. Ощущение, что голова плавиться, только усиливалось с каждой минутой, но вскоре за дверью послышались шаги, и в помещение зашел мед дроид.  
— Мастер! — обеспокоенный и такой знакомый голос, он всегда грел душу, но сейчас, несмотря на то, что Оби-Ван всеми силами за него цеплялся, голова начала болеть сильнее, из-за чего из глаз покатились сменяющие друг друга слезинки, образовавшие прозрачные дорожки на его щеках.  
— Состояние нестабильно. — Безэмоционально прожужжал дорид, — Рекомендую ввести обезболивающее и успокоительное.  
— Делай свою работу! — поторопил мед дроида Энакин. Через пару минут, когда машина сделала то, для чего была создана, вколов Оби-Вану инъекцию, скулеж раненого джедая прекратился. — Почему бакта не помогла?! Он же провёл там почти сутки! — негодовал Энакин, — Объясни мне это, ситхов дроид!  
— Отрицаю ваше утверждение. Бакта-камера помогла улучшить общее состояние пациента, но для полного восстановления тела потребуется время. Также регистрирую возможные психические повреждения. — Ответил, немного жужжа, медик.  
— Чего? — вылупился ничего не понимающий Энакин, — Хочешь сказать, что у него с головой что-то не в порядке? — переспросил он.  
— Допускаю такую возможность, — дроид замолчал на пару секунд, — это не моя специальность. Физическое состояние придет в норму, в скором времени. Ему необходим покой и восстанавливающие инъекции, для облегчения его состояния, рекомендую принимать обезболивающее. — Закончив свою речь, дроид покинул помещение. Энакин стоял неподвижно, постепенно переваривая информацию и, временами, поглядывая на бледную фигуру своего бывшего мастера, теперь лежавшего неподвижно.  
— «Что за бред? Эта железка хочет сказать, что Оби-Вану в голове что-то не то дёрнули? Хотя, он и так был немного… Нет, это всё тупой неисправный дроид! С Оби-Ваном всё в порядке…» — заверил себя Энакин.  
Когда медик что-то ему вколол, мир перестал вращаться со скоростью света, замедляясь. Теперь зрение сфокусировалось, давая возможность разглядеть черты лица человека, стоящего над ним. Энакин. Конечно, Энакин. Всё в нем такое родное и знакомое, но почему-то приносящее боль. Мысли стали очень тягучими, будто застывающая карамель. — «Холодно. Определённо очень холодно, » — понял Оби-Ван, но он вовсе не хотел, чтобы становилось теплее. Любое упоминание чего-либо тёплого возвращало его в кошмары, где он оставлял Энакина сгорать в лаве. — «Он пока что в хорошем состоянии. Но что дальше? Как он поступит? Как поступлю я? Станет ли он ситхом?..» — вопросы сыпались нескончаемым потоком. — «Зачем ему переходить на тёмную сторону? Зачем убивать и обрекать на смерть стольких?» — Оби-Ван потянулся рукой к лицу Энакина. Ему казалось, что он почти достал, не хватало совсем немного, всего лишь пары миллиметров. — «Он же спас меня… Какой к чёрту ситх? У него же такие добрые глаза…» — лекарство сделало свое дело, погружая его в искусственный, но такой нужный сейчас, сон.  
— «Мастер… Оби-Ван…» — Энакин отчаянно старался поймать его плавающий взгляд. Он был так счастлив, когда светлые глаза, наконец, сфокусировались на нём, и Оби-Ван протянул свою руку, в надежде прикоснуться. — «Он узнает меня. Он любит меня. Это мой Оби-Ван, у него всё в порядке с мозгами!» — решил Энакин, подхватывая так и не успевшую коснуться его щеки, руку, и самостоятельно завершая намерение своего мастера. Но Оби-Ван уже спал.

***

Когда база сепаратистов была захвачена, войска отправились в резиденцию принца, чтобы сдать пленных. Погода, как и следовало ожидать, ухудшилась, сопровождая солдат холодным ветром и сильным снегом. Рекс, стоя рядом с Асокой, поглядывал на соседний шаттл, в котором летел Скайуокер. Буквально полчаса назад он был похож на дикого кровожадного зверя, готового задушить любого, кто встанет у него на пути, а сейчас выглядел так, будто бы он держит на руках фигурку из тончайшего фарфора, от сохранности которой зависят жизни миллионов и его собственное счастье. Он точно не должен выглядеть так, когда несёт на руках прославленного генерала республики, пусть и раненого. Рекс не обвинял его, он вполне мог это понять. Его взгляд плавно перешёл на молодую торгуту, стоящую по правую руку от него. Она была еще такой юной, но уже успела столько повидать и сделать, что становилось не по себе. Такая энергичная и вечно веселая, дарящая позитив в самый, казалось бы, ужасной и безвыходной ситуации. Асока была прекрасна. Прекрасна в том, как дарила улыбки близким, в том, как заводила беседы ни о чём, отвлекая от тяжёлых потрясений и переживаний. Она была так грациозна, когда приходила на помощь, прикрывая его со спины и танцуя в потрясающей гармонии со своими мечами. Её доброта и чувство справедливости всегда потрясали Рекса до глубины души. Она давала ему те самые мгновения счастья, которые люди имеют в обычной жизни. В жизни, где ты не просто солдат, не специально выращенное пушечное мясо, а настоящий, умеющий любить и жить, человек. Он чувствовал себя собой, когда был рядом с ней.  
— «Чувствует ли генерал то же самое, когда он рядом с генералом Кеноби?» — задавался вопросом Рекс, когда они уже подлетали к башням, где жил принц. Как только шаттл Скайуокера сел, тот сразу же сорвался с места, забегая в помещение на поиски медиков. Благо, у принца был большой и продвинутый медицинский отсек, иначе бы им пришлось возвращаться на крейсеры, где, пусть и были дроиды медики, должного оборудования не имелось, а оно требовалось, как можно скорее. Насколько знал Рекс, Оби-Вана поместили в бакта-камеру сразу, как доставили к медикам, и он провёл там около семнадцати часов. За это время все пленные были переданы законным правителям этой системы. Пусть тут оставалось ещё много дел по поводу того, являлись ли змеи законными обитателями этих земель, это уже не было работой войск, а скорее заботами сената. Но, благодаря всем этим вопросам и подозрениям, что сепаратисты не отступятся так просто, Рекс и оба батальона клонов получили заслуженную передышку: принц выделил им три жилые баши, в благодарность за отличную работу. Пусть отдых и был очень полезен, всё же тёмные тучи на душе никак не хотели исчезать. Погибло немало их братьев, нужно было позаботиться о них, а так же что-то подсказывало, что это далеко не всё.

***

Энакин знал: если открыть Оби-Вану доступ к силе, то он поправиться быстрее. Именно поэтому он уже битый час пытался понять, как действует механизм этого необычного подавителя, а то, что его мастер спал, перекрывая доступ к половине ошейника — вовсе не помогало. Механизм был чертовски непонятный и запутанный. Силой вскрыть его не вышло, а когда он решил элементарно срезать его мечом, то ошейник вообще пропустил заряд тока, заставляя спящего Кеноби стонать, а Энакина — отказаться от этой идеи. В конечном счете, он решил лечь спать, так как его переутомлённые мозг и руки перестали нормально функционировать. Из последних сил забравшись на кровать за спину Оби-Вану, он позволил себе отключиться от внешнего мира, аккуратно прижимая к себе бессознательного Кеноби. После суток нервного бодрствования и разгребания дел, пока Оби-Ван был в бакте, Энакин ни за что не соглашался оставить его одного в мед отсеке, забирая своего мастера в комнату, предоставленную ему принцем. Самые опасные повреждения были залечены, что делало его пребывание не у медиков безопасным.  
Сон был спокойный и сладкий, нужно признать, впервые за последнее время. Казалось, после убийства того змея, из его головы пропал мерзкий голосок, который затуманивал его рассудок. А теплое живое тело под боком, вселяло уверенность и дарило столь нужный ему покой. Собственно, разбудил его этот самый теплый комочек, одетый в какую-то бесформенную рубашку, которую дали лекари. Вообще, было еще рано, как понял Энакин, взглянув на информационную панель в углу комнаты. Оби-Ван ворочался у него в объятиях, не давая снова заснуть.  
— Энакин. Отпусти меня, мне нужно встать. — Столь трезвый и осознанный голос мастера, который Скайуокер не слышал уже давно, быстро заставил его прийти в себя после сна.  
— Мастер!.. Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Энакин, выпуская старшего из крепкой хватки, и приподнимая голову на согнутой руке, лежа на боку.  
— Сносно, по сравнению с последним моментом, который я помню. — Говорил Оби-Ван, не поворачиваясь к Энакину, словно на белой стене показывали интереснейшую драму голонета. — Почему мы спим вместе? — удивился он, уже более заинтересованно. Энакин будто напрягся.  
— Потому, что я соскучился. Мы давно не виделись, если ты не заметил. И приди я чуть позже, могли бы уже вообще не увидеться. — Объяснил Скауокер, делая яркий акцент на последних словах.  
— Энакин, я тоже скучал, — почему-то это прозвучало неуверенно, что заставило Энакина отбросить все сладкие остатки сна, — но это не повод спать вместе. Я благодарен, что ты не оставил меня в мед отсеке, но это помещение довольно просторно и, если ты не заметил, тут стоит вторая кровать. — Эти слова заставили Энакина внутренне ощетиниться. — «В чём вообще дело? Ему не понравилось, что я сплю с ним в обнимку потому, что у него есть кто-то ещё? Он предпочитает делить кровать ещё с кем-то?» — нашептывал Энакину странно знакомый голос. — «Нет, нет… Я уже убил змея, почему тогда голос не прекратился? Или это другой..? Кого еще нужно убить, чтобы в моей голове стало тихо?» — не понимал молодой джедай. Из размышлений его вырвал почти неслышный стон, а если точнее, то он почувствовал по своей связи с Оби-Ваном приступ боли. Инстинктивно, он протянул руку к источнику этой эмоции, но, к его искреннему удивлению, когда он почти коснулся спины Оби-Вана, тот отшатнулся от его прикосновения.  
— Оби-Ван? В чём дело? — подавляя эмоции, терпеливо спросил Энакин.  
— Я… Энакин, мне нужно в душ. — Нашелся старший. Это показалось Скайуокеру вполне приемлемым желанием, особенно, если брать во внимание то, что его мастер провел в бакте довольно продолжительное время. Он пытался внутренне себя успокоить, говоря себе, что Оби-Ван просто устал: кто будет в нормальном состоянии, после пребывания наедине с каким-то психом в течение нескольких дней?  
— Конечно. — Сдался Энакин, встав с кровати, и освобождая Оби-Вану путь с их лежбища. — Освежитель там. — Махнул он рукой по направлению к белой дверце рядом с окном. Оби-Ван кивнул, ничего не отвечая и, соскользнув с кровати, ушёл в ванную. Энакин же, взяв с подоконника бутылку чая, забрался обратно под одеяло, решив ожидать своего мастера в этом своеобразном укрытие. Размышляя над странным поведением Оби-Вана, Скайуокер вернулся к идее снять с того ошейник, как только он вернется.  
— «А если подумать, он стал довольно странным еще с нашей прошлой миссии. Вроде бы он отмахнулся, что не очень хорошо спал… Тут явно что-то не так. Почему он не рассказал мне ничего? Как только он выйдет, я заставлю его объясниться!» — твердо решил Энакин. — «Кстати, он долго…» — пришла вдогонку беспокойная мысль. — «А вдруг с ним что-то случилось? Из-за того, что наша связь теперь такая слабая, я не чувствую всего, что с ним происходит. Так раздражает!» — признался он себе, допивая чай. Устав волноваться и ждать, Энакин всё же пошёл к освежителю проверить, всё ли в порядке со старшим. Он постучал в дверь — из соседнего помещения не последовало никакой реакции.  
— Оби-Ван! Открой дверь или ответь мне. Ты в норме? — потребовал Энакин. Когда он уже собирался сам открыть дверь, за ней послышались шаги.  
— У тебя нет нормальной одежды? — спросил Кеноби через закрытую дверь так, как будто секунду назад ничего не произошло. — Эта больничная рубашка вызывает отвращение. — Признался он напоследок.  
— Ты меня игнорируешь? — спокойно и даже с интересом спросил Энакин, подавляя крайнее раздражение и гнев, не позволяя желанию, сломать дверь и вытащить этого играющего на нервах мастера из душа, воплотиться.  
— Вовсе нет, с чего ты взял? — Энакин готов был поклясться, что старший поднял одну бровь, подчеркивая сарказм в своих словах.  
— Я не дам тебе никакую одежду, пока ты не придёшь в себя! — всё же не сдержался Энакин. — Что вообще случилось? Почему ты избегаешь меня?  
— Ладно, как скажешь. — Подтвердив теорию Энакина, проигнорировал последние вопросы Кеноби. Спустя минут десять, за которые Энакин уже успел успокоиться, Оби-Ван вышел из душа в полотенце на бедрах и в рубашке на плечах. Темно серый подавитель силы неожиданно красиво перекликался с серо-голубыми глазами Оби-Вана, правда, он подчеркивал под ними синяки, но Энакин предпочитал обращать внимание на хорошее. — «Может, он такой странный потому, что у него уже довольно долго нет доступа к силе?» — подумал Скайуокер. — «Но, стоит признать, в этом ошейнике он выглядит даже более сексуально, чем Падме.»  
— Почему ты не снял его? — вопрос принудил Энакина вернуться в реальность. По всей видимости, Оби-Ван говорил, как раз про подавитель.  
— Возникли затруднения. — В своей обычной манере ответил он. — Я попытаюсь снять его сейчас, если ты не возражаешь. Нам повезло, что мы свободны до вечера: Асока с ребятами сегодня вернуться осматривать те пещеры, на случай, если мы что-то пропустили, ну, и чтобы забрать погибших… Совет дал мне указания остаться тут на пару дней, проследить, появится ли подмога сепаратистов.  
— Ясно. — Оби-Ван прошел веред, садясь на кровать, лицом к стене. Энакин поморщился: «Он не хочет меня видеть?». — Я буду благодарен, если ты снимешь с меня эту ситхову штуку.  
— А, да, я пытался разобраться с ней вчера, но не вышло, к сожалению. — Как-то неловко попытался он улыбнуться. — Давай, я попробую снова, кажется, я начинаю понимать, как это работает. — Информировал Энакин, садясь на стул за спину Оби-Вана и пытаясь привести в действие механизм тонкой железной иглой. — Почему ты меня избегаешь?  
— Я не… — не успел Кеноби что-либо сказать, как его перебили.  
— Нет, избегаешь. Ты даже сейчас пытаешься отклонить голову. Ты даже не смотришь на меня! — перестал Энакин справляться со своими эмоциями.  
— Мне больно поворачивать шею. — Невозмутимо дал ему ответ старший.  
— Это нелепо! — почти прокричал Энакин, к удивлению не прекращая работу.  
— Я видел, как ты стал ситхом, убивал детей и истреблял целые народы! — сдался Оби-Ван, отвечая на крик криком. — Это то, что ты хотел услышать? — получилась ядовитой фраза.  
— Ты не смотришь на меня из-за каких-то ситховых иллюзий? Из-за снов?! — негодовал он, — Я не ситх! Я не твое чертово ведение!  
— Тогда зачем ты убил его? Он был безоружен и явно не собирался оказывать сопротивление! — наконец высказал то, что мучило его с самого пробуждения. Как только он пришёл в себя в объятиях Энакина, лекарственные препараты, которые ввел ему дроид, уже почти перестали действовать, позволяя сознанию проясниться. В уме всплыли смазанные картинки его спасения и пыток. Он вспомнил то, как смотрел на него змей перед тем, как Энакин убил его. Он словно говорил: «Вот видишь? Я был прав. Твой падаван, действительно, идет по кривой дорожке. Смотри, он убивает на эмоциях, нарушая сам принцип жизни джедаев. Всё, что ты видел, станет правдой!». Сейчас же его задело то, что Энакин совершенно обесценивал его страхи.   
— Я убил его потому, что он собирался убить тебя! — наконец щёлкнул замком на подавителе Энакин, снимая его. — Он издевался над тобой, причинял боль, ты вообще слышал его грязные мысли?! Он трогал моё!!! — гневно оправдывался он. На этих словах Оби-Ван соизволил обернуться и посмотреть на собеседника.  
— Твоё? — в неком потрясении переспросил Оби-Ван. С одной стороны его сбил с толку поток Силы, от которого он был отрезан последние несколько дней и успел отвыкнуть, с другой же стороны, его потрясли столь собственнические слова Энакина. Это было так не по-джедайски.  
— Да. Ты мой мастер. Не чей больше. — Слова Энакина звучали так уверенно, но почему-то жутко.  
— Ты говоришь, как ситх. — Оби-Ван свесил с кровати ноги, намериваясь встать. — Джедаям не позволено что-либо иметь, а особенно привяз… — Энакин прервал попытку Оби-Вана встать и прочитать очередную бессмысленную лекцию, повалив его всем своим весом на кровать и защелкнув столь удачно оставшийся в руках подавитель обратно на шее старшего. Только начавшая циркулировать внутри него Сила, исчезла, принуждая его гневно зыркнуть на обнаглевшего падавана. — Энакин! Что, по-твоему, ты творишь?!  
— Пытаюсь донести до тебя смысл сказанного! Он хотел тебя трахнуть! — не без усилий удерживал Скайуокер старшего в лежачем положении.  
— Да ладно, Энакин! Но он сдался! Он стоял перед тобой на коленях без возможности сопротивляться. Ты просто казнил его из ненависти! Так нельзя. — Оби-Ван повернул голову на бок, укрываясь от взгляда Энакина. Стоит признать, что он с самого пробуждения чертовски боялся на него посмотреть: вдруг он увидит те самые золотые глаза?  
— Защищаешь его? После всего, что он сделал, ты обвиняешь меня? — как-то не веря, переспросил Скайуокер. Внутри он чувствовал что-то липкое и мерзкое, что-то, что нашёптывало ему убивать, голос, затуманивающий рассудок. — «Посмотри, он даже сейчас не на твоей стороне. Он совершенно тебя не любит и не ценит. Он до сих про жалеет, что стал тебя обучать. Он даже не пытается тебя понять…» — казалось, сопротивляться этому бесполезно. Энакин сдался этому тёмному шепоту. — А может, тебе понравилась эта идея?  
— О чём ты? Энакин, перестань нести бред, и слезь уже с меня! — ответ будто бы убедил младшего в обратном. — «Он что, предпочитает ту змеюку мне?! Я его на том свете достану и заставлю страдать целую вечность! Это мой мастер! Никто не должен даже смотреть на него!». Словно в подтверждение своих слов, он дёрнул подавитель ниже, открывая себе доступ к шее и впиваясь в неё, прокусывая нежную кожу до крови. Оби-Ван от неожиданности вскрикнул. — «Совсем с катушек слетел, что он делает?!». Не имея сил больше терпеть это безобразие, он со всей силы заехал правым кулаком в челюсть младшему, заставляя того, наконец, оторваться от его шеи. Энакин приподнялся, по-прежнему придавливая Кеноби бедрами к кровати, и сплюнул в сторону кровь из разбитой губы вперемешку с кровью из укуса.  
— Приди в себя! Что с тобой случилось? — пытался достучаться до него Оби-Ван.  
— Ничего, я просто пометил, что ты принадлежишь мне. — Как само собой разумеющееся, ответил Энакин.  
— Так не делается! Люди не могут принадлежать! Я не твой. Очнись, Энакин! — в какой-то момент Оби-Вану показалось, что Энакин вовсе не здесь. Это пугало. — «Он ведь ненавидит рабство…». — Дай мне встать.  
— Не мой? Есть ещё один способ это исправить. Особенно, если тебе понравилась идея того гада. Я уверен, ты оценишь. — Оби-Ван дернулся в положение сидя, пытаясь занять более выгодную позицию, чтобы вырубить сошедшего с ума бывшего падавана. По неосторожности он облокотился на правую руку: совсем недавно восстановившиеся после перелома и ещё хрупкие кости, не слишком хорошо перенесли то, что их использовали для драки. По всей видимости, он повредил запястье, когда ударил Энакина, что теперь отзывалось не лучшими ощущениями. Совершенно неожиданно подлый и сильный удар под недавно сломанные ребра выбил воздух, заставляя упасть спиной обратно на кровать.  
— Лежи спокойно, я не хочу причинять тебе сильную боль. — Спокойно посоветовал бывший падаван своему мастеру, который пытался вдохнуть, ловя ртом воздух, будто рыба, выброшенная на сушу. — Я просто сделаю тебя своим.  
— Энакин! — запротестовал старший сразу, как снова смог дышать, пытаясь не дать Скайуокеру стащить с его бедер полотенце. Не до конца вылеченное тело предавало хозяина, делая его менее быстрым и более слабым. После пары минут неравной борьбы, Энакин все же осуществил свое желание, сдергивая полотенце и отправляя его подальше, куда-то в сторону ванны, на пол. Казалось, он о чём-то глубоко задумался, смотря на новые шрамы, которыми теперь пестрели бедра Кеноби.  
Воспользовавшись заминкой оппонента, Оби-Ван пнул его ногой в грудь, сбрасывая с кровати. Сердце, казалось, сейчас выпрыгнет из груди. Это дало ему время завернуться в рубашку, которая все еще болталась у него на плечах, и быстро подняться с кровати. К сожалению, Скайуокер не усвоил урок, а будто только сильнее разозлился, толкая Оби-Вана в спину и укладывая обратно, лицом вниз. Страшнее всего сейчас было осознавать, насколько он на самом деле не знает своего самого близкого человека. Страшно было понимать, что сейчас он, как будто в своём видении, противостоит ему.   
Стерпев несколько весьма болезненных ударов локтем от своей непокорной жертвы, Энакин стянул с себя пояс, плотно оборачивая его во круг запястий за спиной Кеноби. — «Он всё равно отрезан от Силы, не выберется…» — почему-то такие мысли заставляли его улыбаться. Все было словно в дымке.  
— Ну же! Вставь свои мозги обратно! Что ты делаешь? — пытался вразумить его Кеноби. — Успокойся, и давай нормально поговорим. — Не получив никакой реакции, он решил прибегнуть к своему козырю. — Почему ты не рассказал мне о Падме? Почему ты вообще на ней женился? Ты же знал, что это запрещено.  
— Падме? — Энакин остановился. — Да, Падме. Она тоже мой человек.  
— Ладно, забудь про кодекс джедаев. Но, Энакин! Она твоя жена, а что ты собираешься сделать сейчас? Вспомни хотя бы моральный кодекс. — Призывал он вернуть ситуацию в разряд поправимых.  
— Что я собираюсь делать? Трахнуть тебя, естественно. Она моя жена, ты мой мастер. Моё. — Объяснял он, как будто это были самые естественные и правильные вещи. Оби-Ван ужаснулся: «Почему я не замечал в нём этого раньше?».  
— Ты несешь какой-то бред. Рассуди логически, — перешёл на другую тактику Кеноби, подозревая, что с Энакином происходит что-то странное.  
–«Возможно, кто-то у него в голове? Как тот змей?». Воплотить в жизнь план «поговори с Энакином, как с умалишенным» не вышло: тот запихнул ему в рот кусок бинта, лежавшего у кровати, и протянул ремешок, стянутый с больничной рубашки, между его губ, завязывая на затылке.  
— Заставить тебя заткнуться очень сложно. Признаю, мне довольно часто хотелось сделать это именно таким образом. — Больше он ничего не говорил, оставляя то, как он срывал с Оби-Вана рубашку, без комментариев. Психологическое состояние Кеноби к этому моменту растеряло все остатки своей цельности, шатаясь и разваливаясь. — «Что вообще за ситхово время? Зачем? Он любит её. Я думал, что он действительно её любит. Он не должен этого делать, я же его мастер! Почему? Почему всё так?».

***

Голос внутри шептал: «Сделай это! Давай, причини ему боль, заставь стонать только твоё имя. Пусть все его мысли будешь занимать только ты, а не кто-то еще. Сделай его своим! Он уже твой, но не понимает этого. Заставь его понять!» — голова раскалывалась, будто в мозгу поселились разъедающие её личинки, будто мысли были материальны и топили Энакина в своей грязи. Болезненный стон сорвался с его губ.   
— «С ним что-то не так! Энакин, пожалуйста, приди в себя!» — к сожалению, Оби-Ван никак не мог донести свои догадки и переживания до младшего. Казалось, Энакин вовсе сдался, и теперь просто плыл по течению. — «Возможно, я просто его оправдываю, и ему просто нравиться это делать… Не может сдавшийся на чью-то волю человек, смотреть на свою жертву с таким голодом…» — Оби-Ван замычал, излагая своё несогласие, когда почувствовал руки на своих бедрах. Эта странная мысль, что Энакин считает его «своим» приносила старшему довольно противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, это было страшно, так как указывало на то, что у Энакина большая склонность к тёмной стороне. Оби-Ван меньше всего хотел, чтобы тот пал. Но, с другой же стороны, с какой-то эгоистичной и спрятанной, он был рад, что Энакин так привязан к нему. Ему хотелось взаимности, пусть и где-то очень глубоко. Именно поэтому, он столь яростно ему сопротивлялся, одновременно сопротивляясь себе. Конечно, взаимности хотелось не на уровне того, что происходило сейчас. Напротив, сейчас ему было больно. Не столько физически, хотя, это, безусловно, присутствовало, сколько где-то внутри, будто в горле был ком снега, а в груди раскалённый кусок металла, который прожигал внутренности. Что-то внутри разбивается, когда тот, кого ты ценишь больше всего в своей жизни, обесценивает твои страхи, а главное, причиняет тебе боль. Причиняет её, проходя по дорогам, которые ты сам ему показал, открывает все тайные двери, ключи от которых ты сам ему вручил. И ты знаешь, что так больно тебе только потому, что ты сам позволил ему забраться себе под кожу. — «Я думал, ты её любишь. Я хотел тебе счастья. Я знал, что это запрещено, но позволял это тебе… Что же ты делаешь сейчас?».  
— Эй, мастер, ты слишком печален. — Сказал Энакин, смахивая одинокую слезу с нездорово бледной щеки Оби-Вана. Такая притворная нежность вызывала отвращение. — «Это не Энакин. Он так обычно не говорит… О чём это я? Он обычно и изнасиловать меня не пытается… Но всё же, это слишком похоже на змея…» — совсем запутался Кеноби. К несчастью, Энакин не позволил ему дальше прятаться, утопая в своих мыслях, схватив Оби-Вана за шею одной рукой и прижимая, таким образом, к матрасу, второй рукой он коснулся его ягодиц. Сев на колени между ног Оби-Вана, Энакин не позволил ему свести бедра, открывая себе столь желанный сейчас вид.  
Было ощущение, что он под каким-то препаратом: всё немного плавало, не давая ему самому управлять своим телом. В голове звучали тысячи голосов, которые, к ужасу Энакина, казалось, знали о всех тёмных уголках его души. Словно они докопались до его самых ранних воспоминаний, они превращали все теплые моменты в жгучий яд, искажая всё, показывая с самой отвратительной стороны. Он всегда знал, что Оби-Ван в самом начале не хотел брать его, как падавана. — «Но взял ведь!» — сопротивлялся он тьме, что разрасталась в нём, как раковая опухоль. — «Взял, и у нас было много прекрасных моментов! Я рад, что я был с ним всё это время! И он тоже не жалеет о своём решении!» — отчаянно убеждал он себя. — «Ты ошибаешься. Твой мастер стал бы хорошим политиком — он идеально лжет. Он никогда не был счастлив видеть тебя. Он ненавидит тебя. Из-за тебя погиб его мастер. Он боится тебя…» — заверял голос. Энакин уже был неуверен, что он один. А если точнее, то уверен, что он не один в своей голове. — «Он хочет, чтобы ты стал ситхом, чтобы появился повод от тебя избавиться!» — продолжало зловещее шипение. — «Нет, мастер никогда не причинит мне вреда… Он мой человек…» — сдавал позиции Скайуокер. — «Он так не думает. Ты же слышал, что он сказал тебе. Он не считает, что между вами что-то есть! Он не думает, что он твой, он не хочет иметь с тобой ничего общего!» — голос заставлял верить в каждое слово, подкрепляя все это воспоминаниями. — «Нет, нет, нет. Ты совсем не прав… Он любит меня…» — Энакин уже не верил своим словам. — «Если хочешь, что бы он всегда был рядом и не смел предать тебя — сделай его своим!» — командовал голос, ставя точку. Ни у кого бы не вышло заставить Энакина пойти на это, не имей он действительно в душе сомнений и тайных желаний. Боль от старых обид, непонимание, недоговорки, попытки Оби-Вана отстраниться… Всё это сеяло в нём зёрна боли и сомнений, прорастающие сейчас с удвоенной скоростью. Его мастер, такой красивый, но такой беспомощный сейчас, нуждающийся в защите… Хотелось развязать его, утереть слезы, завернуть в плед и целовать, успокаивая. Желательно в их старой общей квартире в храме… Но неумолимый голос в голове, уже получивший тут свои права, все шептал ему: «Давай! Причини ему боль! И он больше не будет отвергать тебя. Он будет твоим!».  
Резкое проникновение холодных механических пальцев было, в принципе, вполне ожидаемо. Но все равно было больно. — «Мог бы уже привыкнуть…» — иронизировал про себя Оби-Ван. Энакин проник сразу двумя, благо смоченными в слюне, пальцами, царапая нежные стенки. От неправильности происходящего стало тяжело дышать: ощущение того, что полный вдох сделать не возможно, успешно вызывало физически ощутимую панику.   
Спешно растягивая уже несопротивляющегося старшего, скорее, чтобы самому было удобнее, а не ради удовольствия партнера, Энакин склонился к выпирающим лопаткам Оби-Вана, жадно вдыхая такой знакомый запах, такого знакомого человека. Тело словно предало его, отказавшись выполнять какие-либо действия. Внутри что-то звякнуло, разбиваясь и не оставляя надежды быть склеенным заново. Не обременяясь дальнейшей растяжкой, он вытащил пальцы, ставя Кеноби на колени, подтягивая его бедра. Освободив себя от ненужных сейчас брюк, он взял в руку уже вставший член, приставляя головку к розоватому и слегка опухшему колечку мышц. Оби-Ван уткнулся лицом в матрас, заглушая болезненное мычание. Боль шла по нарастающей, будто бы пламя медленно уничтожало его изнутри, поднимаясь по позвоночнику вверх. Эта боль разрывала внутренности, как в теле, так и в душе. Извращённое же на данный момент сознание Энакина получало лишь удовольствие. Войдя полностью, он замер, прикрывая глаза от слишком сильных ощущений. Оби-Ван был уверен, что в помещении с ним находиться только тело, а не сознание Энакина, хотя на данный момент ему стало почти что всё равно. Почти.   
— Мастер, ты слишком напрягаешься. Расслабься… — приказал Скайуокер, — О, ситх, ты такой тугой… — вырвалось у него на выдохе. Оби-Ван не слышал его — слишком громко у него в ушах стучала кровь. Так и не дождавшись ответа, что было неудивительно, учитывая импровизированный кляп, Энакин сделал первый толчок, поддерживая старшего за бедро, предотвращая его падение. Второй рукой он грубо схватил Кеноби за волосы, оттягивая за них назад и заставляя сильнее прогнуться в спине. — «Никогда меня не слушал. Никогда не слышал. Не обращал внимания! Не смей игнорировать меня даже сейчас!» — злился он на Оби-Вана.  
— Не игнорируй меня! — громко крикнул он, в доказательство своей серьёзности, впиваясь зубами в бледную, усыпанную веснушками, кожу под лопаткой старшего, при этом задавая беспощадный темп. Коснувшись вялого члена своего партнера, Энакин разозлился ещё больше, разочаровываясь, что даже в этой ситуации всё идет не так, как ему хочется. Утопая в гневе и какой-то непонятной горечи, Энакин рывком вытащил кляп изо рта старшего, поворачивая его голову на бок и всматриваясь в красные влажные глаза со слипшимися ресницами, не прекращая жадно втрахивать ослабевшее тело в матрас.  
— Смотри на меня! Не вздумай уйти в свои чертовы мысли! Ты мой сейчас. Всегда. — Рычал Энакин.  
— Больно… — сиплым голосом прошептал Оби-Ван, от бинта во рту пересохло. — Энакин. Остановись..! — последний толчок был слишком глубоким, что заставило Оби-Вана повысить голос до хриплого вскрика на последнем слове. — Пожалуйста, Энакин… — отчаянная мольба, призывавшая любимого человека опомниться, вернуть контроль над своим разумом. — «Кажется, не сработало…» — понял Оби-Ван, когда ему в рот вторглись сразу три пальца. Энакин снова дернул голову Кеноби назад, проходясь большим пальцем по нижней губе и собирая стекающую из уголочка рта слюны.  
Несмотря на все попытки потерявшего разум падавана заставить старшего быть в этот момент в этом самом месте, сознание Оби-Вана унесло его в самые дальние уголки его собственного мира, оставляя с Энакином лишь безжизненную куклу. 


	5. Chapter 5

Грязное блаженство. Именно это ощущал Энакин в пик накрывшего его экстаза. Сладкое покалывание в кончиках пальцев и необыкновенная легкость… На несколько мгновений его унесло в мир без боли, проблем и сожалений. Но, как и все хорошее, это длилось недолго: вскоре послеоргазменное состояние отошло на второй план, а содеянное только сейчас предстало перед ним без прикрас. Именно в этот момент он начал осознавать, что он вообще натворил. Какой-то туман из головы мгновенно испарился, уступая место здравым мыслям. Но самому Энакину от этого лучше не стало. Внутри, казалось, кто-то выжигает ему сердце. Жуткая паника накрыла его с головой: «Что же я натворил? О, сила, что же теперь делать?!» — казалось, лёгкие забыли, как дышать, а сильный тремор рук мешал предпринять вообще что-либо. — «Это ведь я сделал… Как я вообще к этому пришёл?» — только сейчас он позволил себе взглянуть на бессознательное тело, лежавшее перед ним на кровати: туго стянутые руки, темнеющие синяки по всему телу, особенно на бёдрах, растрёпанные волосы и кровь. Мысль «нужно что-то сделать» пришла с неким запозданием, но всё же дошла до потрясенного рассудка Энакина, заставляя его, в спешке, коснуться рук мастера. Контакт «кожи о кожу» был слишком неожиданным и даже обжигающим. Переборов себя, Энакин кинулся развязывать руки Оби-Вана. — «Я перестарался… Всё это слишком… Он же больше никогда со мной не заговорит, да и вообще не посмотрит. Я полное ничтожество! Я должен о другом побеспокоиться…» — Скайуокер разминал руки мастера, разгоняя кровь по занемевшим конечностям. Стёртая кожа у запястий пугала его, но не так, как кровь, стекающая по бёдрам потерявшего сознание Оби-Вана. Энакин в конец потерялся. — «Что мне делать?.. Нужно отнести его обратно в медотсек… Ещё я обязательно должен наконец снять этот чёртов ошейник и выкинуть его к ситховой матери!» — знакомый детский страх неопределённости подбирался к горлу, заставляя проронить несколько нежеланных слезинок, пока, неслушающиеся своего хозяина, руки пытались вновь снять злосчастную железку с горла Кеноби.  
— «Энакин, что же ты делаешь? Ты не должен выносить его из комнаты. А если вас кто-то увидит? Как ты будешь объясняться? Тем более, он получил по заслугам. Ты ведь тоже так считаешь? И тебе понравилось, я знаю…» — глаза Энакина резко сузились, — «Опять ты! Проваливай! Из-за тебя, гад, моя жизнь идёт под откос!.. Вали из моей головы!» — не вынес раздражающего шёпота Скайуокер. А раздражался он именно из-за того, что этот голос был прав — ему понравилось, но он никогда не хотел, чтобы эта, столь желанная, ночь прошла именно так. — «Как ты можешь меня гнать? Ведь я — часть тебя, а ты не можешь делить себя. Почему я тебе не нравлюсь? Благодаря мне ты получил то, чего так сильно хотел. Мы — отличная команда, ты так не считаешь? Я с тобой большую часть твоей жизни и ты никогда не жаловался. Смотри, когда ты отдаешь мне контроль, мы так прекрасно проводим время!» — все твердил голос. — «Замолчи! Ты переходишь все границы! Из-за тебя пострадал Оби-Ван!» — именно это заставляло Энакина пересмотреть все свои взгляды на жизнь.  
— «Это было вовсе не из-за меня, ты сам это сделал. Сам захотел, я лишь подтолкнул тебя на верный путь исполнения твоих желаний, а так, это все твои заслуги! Не приписывай мне таких подвигов». Энакин невольно погрузился в свои воспоминания, при этом обнаруживая этот мерзкий голос там почти на каждом повороте. В какой же момент он появился впервые? И кто это? — «Я схожу с ума? Или кто-то действительно решил пожить у меня в голове? Кто бы это ни был, он прав во многих вещах на счет меня… Я и вправду просто ужасен…» — мысли на этот счёт только сильнее путали. — «В любом случае, я больше не намерен иметь с тобой ничего общего, проваливай!» — Энакин не собирался больше никогда в своей жизни уступать ему, ведь то, что он сам причинил боль своему любимому человеку, было ужасно, и сколько же раз он делал это, совершенно не замечая?.. — «Ты себя переоцениваешь. Все твои решения, вся твоя сила воли, характер, выносливость — это все моих рук дело. Ты — моё дитя, и ты не можешь меня прогнать» — голос явно насторожился после столь решительного заявления Энакина прогнать его, отсюда и последовала мысль Скайуокера, что он всё же не сумасшедший. — «Я больше не собираюсь слушать тебя, вали к ситхам, тебе здесь не место! И никогда больше не смей со мной говорить, иначе я найду тебя и уничтожу!» — таким образом, Энакин мысленно ставил точку, не намереваясь больше обращать ни капли внимания на странный шепот.  
Внутри он прекрасно знал, что всё уже не будет, как раньше: разве он теперь сможет хотя бы взглянуть в сторону своего мастера? Сможет ли он снова прийти в его каюту и, под предлогом кошмаров, остаться спать в тёплых объятьях под тихое и доброе ворчание? Честно говоря, Энакин не знал, сможет ли он вообще остаться в ордене после этого? Он сомневался, что Оби-Ван что-то расскажет, но… Его и так недолюбливали в храме, а если и Оби-Ван больше не захочет иметь с ним ничего общего, то после окончания войны его, вероятно, просто заставят покинуть орден. А что бы сказала Асока на всю эту ситуацию? Что бы она подумала о своём обожаемом мастере, узнав, что он наделал?.. Тёмные мысли успешно вгоняли Скайуокера в состояние транса, ослабляя его волю. Подкараулив столь удачный момент, голос вновь проник в мысли молодого джедая.  
— «Теперь ты понимаешь, сколько проблем будет, если ты меня прогонишь? Я твоё спасение в этой жизни, вдвоём мы просто непобедимы! Вспомни только ситуацию со своей матерью! Чтобы ты без меня делал?» — применял грязные приёмы шёпот. Но, несмотря на всё, сейчас этот голос вызывал в Энакине лишь праведную злость, а упоминания о случившимся с его родным человеком, лишь подкрепляли это чувство. С какой-то стороны, именно эти слова заставили его снова взять себя в руки и опять послать, шептавшего ему на ухо, гада далеко и надолго. — «Вали куда подальше, ты мне не нужен. А если не собираешься, то можешь успешно наслаждаться моим игнорированием. Проваливай!» — на этом Энакин закончил с голосом в голове, по крайней мере, на первое время.  
Одна проблема отошла на второй план, вытягивая на первый Оби-Вана. Собравшись с последними силами, Энакин приобнял его и положил в более удобную позу. Он понимал, что, вероятнее всего, это последний раз, когда он сможет так к нему прикоснуться.  
Пока он ходил в освежитель за влажным полотенцем, чтобы привести в порядок старшего хотя бы внешне, его душу съедало сожаление, при этом создавая тихий скрип и заставляя горло болеть.  
Аккуратно присев рядом с Оби-Ваном на кровать, Энакин провел полотенцем по его бедрам, смывая кровь. На свое творение было очень тяжело смотреть, но разве он мог оставить его так? Он ведь даже выгнал из своей головы некого «друга», чтобы помочь Кеноби. Но когда на полотенце вместе с кровью появилась и его сперма, решительность молодого Скайуокера пошатнулась. — «Я никогда не хотел причинять ему боль, но ситх! Я бы отдал все, чтобы ещё хоть раз заснуть с ним вместе…» — все эти чувства были определённо ясными, но в то же время и совсем непонятными самому Энакину. Он искренне любил Падме, испытывал к ней нежность, чувство её покровительства было до ужаса приятно ему, Энакин находил её прекрасной и даже испытывал страсть к ней в определенный момент своей жизни, но его мастер… С ним всегда было слишком сложно. Даже пожениться, являясь джедаем, оказалось легче, чем разобраться в своих чувствах к нему! То он отказывался говорить с ним, то начинал поучать, постоянно оглядывался на кодекс, но, не смотря на всё это, он единственный, кто был всегда на его стороне, всегда поддерживал, утешал… Да что там, в тяжелые моменты сам приходил к Энакину, пусть сначала и начиная читать лекции про кодекс, но потом плавно переходил на тёплые, подбадривающие слова, как бы говоря «если я тебе нужен, то я всегда здесь».  
— «Но больше он так не скажет… Точно, он говорил мне что-то, про его видения… Там я был ситхом. Он теперь будет думать, что я повернулся к тёмной стороне? Он и так верил в это всё, я видел по его глазам! Какой я идиот, я ведь только подтвердил его опасения… Неужели я действительно больше похож на ситха?» — эти мысли окончательно его добили, погружая в отчаяние и некое апатичное состояние.  
— «Он такой красивый… — Энакин коснулся щеки своего мастера, рассматривая его симпатичное лицо и почти невесомо поглаживая его кончиками пальцев. — Что я делаю? После всего я не имею права даже смотреть на него». — Понимать это было больно, но кое-как закончив оттирать кровь с бессознательного тела, Энакин решился отнести старшего в медотсек, перед этим, уже натренировавшись, легко снял подавитель.  
Обстоятельства сложились удачно — в момент, когда Энакин нес Оби-Вана к медицинскому сектору, он не встретил никого из своих, вероятно они сейчас отдыхали. На душе было пусто. Зайдя в уже знакомое помещение в мед части, Энакин встретил дроида.  
— Вы скоро вернулись, мастер Скайуокер, возникли сложности? — своим жужжащим голосом вопросила умная железка.  
— Да, небольшие сложности, взгляните на него, пожалуйста… — младший бережно положил Оби-Вана на стол, позволяя медику просканировать его на предмет повреждений.  
— Я регистрирую несколько новых кровоподтёков, травму прямой кишки, повторный перелом двух ребер. — То, что сказал дроид, было вполне ожидаемо, но всё равно заставило Энакина почувствовать себя скверно, будто бы он был обвиняемым на суде. — «Хотя, по сути, так и должно быть…» — решил он про себя.  
— Ну… Сделайте, что нужно.— Ограничился кратким ответом-просьбой Энакин.  
— В этом моя специальность. — Дроид, не задавая никаких лишних вопросов, что было очень кстати, отправился выполнять то, ради чего был создан. Хотя, Скайуокеру показалось, что тот смотрел на него весьма обвиняющим взглядом, словно всё знал. В голове Энакина промелькнула мысль: «нужно будет стереть ему память…». Выйдя в коридор, он прислонился к стене, плавно скользя по ней вниз и садясь на пол, ожидая, когда дроид покончит со всем, что Энакин натворил своими собственными руками. Он чувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, только сейчас рядом не было ни мамы, ни того же Оби-Вана, чтобы спрятаться за их тунику от всех проблем и ужасов этого мира. Хотелось плакать.

***

Асока была чертовски недовольна, что её не послали вместе с её мастером и Оби-Ваном, но потом она, как всегда, быстро переключилась с этой проблемы на дело, отправляясь помогать Рексу с пленными. Стоит сказать, что змеи не пришлись по душе и ей, их пронзительные взгляды вымораживали душу, а чтобы уложить такого гиганта, Асоке пришлось немало попотеть. — «Не могу представить, как мастер Оби-Ван пробыл наедине с таким мерзким типом столько времени… Надеюсь, что он в порядке… Нужно будет заглянуть к ним, мастер должен хоть чуть-чуть повеселеть, он всегда очень скучает по Оби-Вану. Ух, ну и задал же тем змеюкам Скайрокер! Он был на высоте!..» — настроение молодой торгуты было очень даже неплохое, впрочем, как и всегда. Проведя весь вечер с Рексом и его парнями, обсуждая разгром сепаратистской базы, Асока начала чувствовать вполне понятную усталость, после чего отправилась спать. На данный момент Асока сбегала вниз по лестнице, направляясь к комнатам 501-го батальона, чтобы узнать, чем им предстоит сегодня заняться. В теле чувствовалась необыкновенная легкость, а белые, утонченные, даже, казалось, светящиеся стены узкой башни только располагали к этому, заставляя Асоку буквально парить над ступенями, создавая ощущение, что она яркая птичка, улетевшая так высоко, что теперь рассекает облака.  
— Не упади, малышка!.. — поймал под локоть ушедшую в свои мысли торгуту Рекс, — Куда ж ты так бежишь?  
— О, Рекс! Ты-то мне и нужен! И сколько раз просить не звать меня так? — чисто для галочки возмутилась Асока. — Чем мы сегодня занимаемся? Уже летим на Корусант? Или все еще отсиживаемся тут? — тараторила, как самая настоящая птичка, торгута.  
— А, это… — немного растерялся Рекс, несколько секунд назад он, как зачарованный, смотрел на летящую от жизненной энергии Асоку, как тут не потерять дар речи? — Насколько я знаю, мы должны отсидеть на этой планете ещё пару дней, проконтролировать… Генерал считает, что сепаратисты могут послать подмогу… Но, по сути, мы свободны, малышка. — Все же нашелся Рекс.  
— Ого, мастер должен быть рад! Рекс, ты ведь тоже заметил, что он был замученный в последнее время? Даже не тренировал меня… И эта ситуация с мастером Оби-Ваном… — Асока слегка поникла.  
— Да, но не унывай, все ведь вышло очень удачно, по нашим меркам, можно сказать, что нам повезло, особенно когда мы с тобой наткнулись на ту группу змеев! — Рекс даже рассмеялся, можно было сказать с уверенностью, что он находился в расслабленном состоянии, на нём даже не было шлема, Асока невольно улыбнулась ему.  
— Да! Со змеями вышло жарко, если бы не Файвз с командиром Коди… Нас бы там как миленьких в кашу превратили! — звонкий смех Асоки радовал слух, уносясь вверх по лестнице, — ну, раз уж мы сейчас свободны… Вы с ребятами ещё не завтракали? — поинтересовалась с неисчезающей улыбкой торгутка.  
— Я как раз шёл, чтобы поесть с ними, Коди предложил присоединиться… Будешь с нами? — поинтересовался Рекс, внутри искренне надеясь, что она согласиться. Асока была для него маленьким солнцем — рядом с ней всегда было тепло и ясно, казалось, она заражала всех рядом своей смешинкой и неугомонной решительностью.  
— Конечно! Как ты мог подумать, что я откажусь от такого предложения? Вчера мне показалось, что тут весьма недурно кормят… Думаю, что могу сейчас съесть порций десять, если они будут такие же вкусные, как вчера. Что думаешь? — Асока уже свернула к лифту, ведя за собой Рекса, одновременно напоминая, что после завтрака им следует зайти проведать мастеров Скайуокера и Кеноби.

***

Стерев память отработавшему дроиду, Энакин относительно спокойно выдохнул, садясь рядом с Оби-Ваном, лежащим на кушетке. От волнений и переживаний раскалывалась голова, а чувство того, что всё уже непоправимо, съедало его душу. Это чувство перекрывало всё, что волновало его прежде. Он заставлял себя находиться рядом со своим мастером, хотя совершенно не представлял, что он будет делать, когда тот очнется. Как можно смотреть в глаза человеку, когда ты сотворил с ним такое? Но несмотря на страх контакта с ним, Энакин никуда не уходил, ведь перспектива не контактировать с ним больше никогда, пугала его ещё больше. Потерять Оби-Вана для Энакина было, как потерять свое сердце. Это было страшно. Только подумаешь, какую боль ты испытаешь, когда тебе будут вырезать сердце без анестезии и возможности потерять сознание, то в тот же миг тебя накроет страх. А в случае Энакина, он уже чувствовал, как скальпель касается его груди — пути назад не было, все дороги были перекрыты. Так сейчас ощущал себя Скайуокер, медленно погружаясь в сон из-за эмоционального переутомления. Ему так хотелось коснуться руки Оби-Вана, безвольно лежавшей на медицинском столе, но он не мог позволить себе касаться этого человека без надобности. Чувство вины не покидало его даже в стране грез.  
Чьи-то руки схватили его за горло, перекрывая доступ кислорода. Свои конечности почему-то не слушались, все тело, будто бы ватное, не подчинялось своему хозяину.  
Еще сотни рук потянулись к нему из темноты, вцепляясь своими когтистыми пальцами и вырывая куски одежды. Они медленно, но верно расцарапывали его кожу до крови, начиная сдирать мясо, а возможности выбраться всё не было. Дикий ужас — «Почему же я не могу двинуться? Неужели я так и умру? Помогите!» и страшная боль. А руки всё пытаются разорвать тебя на клочки и добраться до костей, утягивая вниз, в темноту. У тебя в голове лишь одна мысль: «лишь бы это был сон. Пожалуйста, помогите! Пожалуйста, пусть это просто кошмар… Неужели бывает так больно? Вытащите меня!». Энакин пытался кричать и звать на помощь, но голос совершенно пропал. Он был нем, как рыба, открывая рот в безмолвном крике и не произнося ни звука. Одна из рук содрала кожу на его груди, причиняя такую боль, от которой хотелось умереть, но не получалось. Кошмар продолжался, мучая своего обладателя до тех пор, пока одна из рук не вцепилась ему в сердце, втыкая в него свои грязные острые когти.

— Мастер! Проснитесь! — уже буквально кричала Асока, отчаявшись разбудить Энакина тактичным, по отношению к пострадавшему и законно отдыхающему Оби-Вану, шёпотом. Заметив струйки пота на шее Скайуокера, торгута поубавила свой пыл, — Мастер, с тобой все в порядке? Мастер! — Энакин глухо застонал, пошевеливая плечами и, кажется, пришёл в себя.  
— Асока? — сиплый и тихий, даже удивлённый, голос. — Что?.. О, сила… — понимание и воспоминания вновь, уже который раз за день, нахлынули на Энакина, только на этот раз он, кроме вины, чувствовал еще и облегчение. — «О, сила, — продолжил уже у себя в голове Скайуокер, — это был сон… Если бы не моё здоровое тело, я бы с легкостью поверил в реальность этого ужаса…».  
— Мастер, что случилось? Даже я чувствую колебания в силе от вас! Объясните! — не унималась Асока.  
— Не бери в голову, шпилька, просто кошмар… — не стал он вдаваться в подробности. — Лучше скажи, что ты тут делаешь? — быстро перевел стрелки Скайуокер, чтобы не посыпалось ещё больше вопросов, он был не в состоянии отвечать на них сейчас.  
— Эээ… — не сразу поняла, о чём спрашивает Энакин, Асока, — Что за странности, Скайгай? Я пришла проведать тебя с Мастером Оби-Ваном. Как он, кстати? Разве он не должен был уже проснуться? Неужели, ему хуже, и вы просидели с ним тут всю ночь? — все же завалила торгута вопросами.  
— Нет, он… То есть, да?.. — врать Энакин так и не научился. Но удача у него была, проявляясь в этот раз в форме вошедшего к ним в палату Рекса. Тот был чем-то встревожен, но старался виду не подавать.  
— Командир Тано, — кивнул он Асоке, в пугающе официальной форме, — Генерал, — теперь он уже обращался к Энакину. — Простите, что отвлекаю, но мы получили сообщение с Корусанта, там сказано, что мы должны возвращаться. — Информировал Рекс весьма сдержанно.  
— Хм, — Сразу же посерьёзнел Скайуокер, — разве нам не давали указания оставаться тут пару суток, чтобы проконтролировать ситуацию? Или у них там что-то срочное? — спросил он слегка напряжённо.  
— Да, вы правы, у нас были такие указания, но сейчас пришло сообщение с обратными… К сожалению, они ничего объяснить не успели — у нас перебои со связью… — рассказывал командир.  
— Это всё очень странно. Они могли бы связаться лично, не посылая какие-то сообщения… А, в экстренной ситуации, можно выйти за пределы планеты, чтобы поймать нормальную связь. И я не понимаю смысла улетать, если повторная атака на эту планету столь вероятна. — Перечислял он достаточно очевидные, но мучавшие всех факты.  
— Мастер, а если там и в правду что-то срочное? — смотрела на учителя своими огромными глазами торгута.  
— Тогда, нужно попробовать выйти с ними на связь повторно. Что думаешь, Рекс? — поинтересовался Энакин.  
— Тут нам никак не поймать сигнал, до следующего утра точно — сейчас сезон сильнейших бурь… А вот выйти в космос — это светлая мысль. Мы сами отправимся, или мне послать кого-то из ребят? — Рекс уже был готов действовать.  
— Рекс, я думаю, что будет разумнее послать кого-то из джедаев, чтобы связываться с советом. Отправ… — не успел он договорить, как щебет молодой торгутки прервал его.  
— Мастер! Можно мне пойти? Я уже устала тут отсиживаться. Давайте я слетаю с Рексом? Я точно справлюсь. — Уверяла его Асока.  
— Ааа… Асока, я в тебе не сомневаюсь, но… — Энакин не понимал, что мешало ему согласиться, возможно сила говорила ему лететь самому, но тут его взгляд упал на бессознательного Оби-Вана и все ясные мысли улетучились, заставляя его кивнуть Рексу, а потом и Асоке. — Ладно, летите вдвоем. Асока, я рассчитываю на тебя. Рекс, прикрой её, в случае чего.  
— Конечно, генерал, — ответил тот.  
— Ура, спасибо Мастер! Я не подведу! — радостная Асока, забрав с собой Рекса, покинула помещение. Энакин снова остался наедине с самим собой и своими демонами.

Нужно было идти к принцу, сказать ему, что, вероятно, они улетают, но… Его отвлекло шевеление позади.  
— Оби-Ван! — Энакин даже не успел подумать, что не стоит так громко кричать или вообще обращаться с таким энтузиазмом к человеку, в состоянии Оби-Вана, особенно, если учесть, что он в этом состоянии из-за него. — Прошу, скажи, как ты? — Оби-Ван только успел присесть на кушетке, как его сразу стали спрашивать о чём-то. Забавно, что Энакин не понимал, насколько сильно, со стороны, он походит на Асоку, или наоборот, насколько сильно Асока похожа на него. Не только в своих идеалах, стремлениях и качествах, которые она, естественно переняла у своего учителя, но и своими привычками, недостатками и симпатичными чертами характера. В ожидании хоть какого-то ответа на свой вопрос, Энакин простоял неподвижно где-то минуты две, залипая на сидящего в гордом молчании старшего. Но, стоит признать, что молчание было больше изнурённым, чем пафосно гордым.  
— Оби-Ван, прости, пожалуйста… Я… Я понимаю, что не имею права вообще тебе что-то говорить, но я так не смогу… Пожалуйста… — не стерпел и тараторил Энакин, будто бы очнувшись. — Просто, скажи мне что-нибудь. — Ответом ему была лишь тишина. Отчаявшись, Скайуокер опустил голову. Что-то тёмное начинало нагреваться внутри, желая крушить всё на своем пути, но снаружи, по-прежнему, был лишь сожалеющий и разбитый человек. Он больше не решался поднять глаза на Кеноби, не понимая, что делать дальше.  
— Они будут здесь, скоро. — Глухой, его было почти что не узнать, голос Оби-Вана неожиданно резко нарушил тишину.  
— Кто? — от неожиданности сказанного Энакин растерял всё настроение трагичности.  
— Фл… — Оби-Ван закашлялся. Энакин растерянно огляделся по сторонам в поисках воды, пока он соображал, старший уже сам соскочил с медицинского стола и, нетвёрдой походкой, направился к единственному в помещении шкафу. Ловко достав оттуда необходимую ему сейчас воду, он сделал пару глотков, унимая сухой дерущий кашель. — Флот. И Гривус, ему доложили, что я тут. — Как всегда, несмотря на свою явную неготовность сейчас разговаривать с младшим, Кеноби рассказал главную информацию, которая крутилась у него в голове ещё с прошлого пробуждения, но в тот раз он был занят ссорой, а сейчас, думая о безопасности других, он, как старался делать всегда, засунул свои проблемы куда подальше.  
— Что, прости? — Скайуокер опешил. Казалось, что могло быть хуже ситуации с его мастером? Так вот — хуже, это когда к этому прибавляется то, что он своими руками направил своего падавана на маленьком истребителе, можно сказать, в лобовую атаку на целый флот! — О, сила, что же я творю в последнее время?..  
— Только не говори, что ты… — кажется, что Оби-Ван всё понял. По всей видимости, он уже почти пришёл в себя, когда Асока была тут, но, вероятно, ещё не сосем соображал, иначе бы остановил её, верно?  
— Я должен заставить их вернуться!.. — Вскочил Скайуокер, уносясь из палаты, как бешеный вуки, направляясь в пункт связи. Но тут его схватили сзади за плечо, тормозя.  
— Вьюга, связи нет. Как ты собираешься её предупредить? — остановившим его человеком, был всё тот же Кеноби. Он говорил очень сдержанным голосом, буквально выдавливая слова, но, обычный человек, навряд ли бы заметил, что с ним что-то не так, разве что, бледноват.  
— Вот ситх! — Выругался младший, ударяя по стене. — Оби-Ван… Всё, что случилось… Ты не должен…  
— Не надо. — Оби-Ван поднял руку, как бы останавливая младшего. — «Просто, не сейчас. Я не смогу это всё выдержать, Энакин. Дай мне немного времени, мне нужно всё пережить. Как я вообще мог думать, что знаю тебя, если всё оказалось так? Я заблуждался… Полностью провалился, как твой мастер… Прости, Кавай-Гон, что не смог быть для него тем, кем должен был быть. Всё, что я видел о нём, может стать правдой, как бы не было тяжело, я должен быть тут. Мне нужно исправить свои ошибки, ведь, это я вырастил из него того, кем он сейчас является…». Стараясь отпустить печалившие его мысли в силу, Оби-Ван продолжил: — Нужно лететь за ней.  
— Тогда, отправимся на крейсерах. Встретим гада, как следует.

***

Рекс с Асокой покинули планету через пол часа, а полёт сквозь сильнейшую вьюгу не сделал их путь быстрее. Выйдя в открытый космос, Асока приостановила корабль на орбите, кивая Рексу вызвать Совет джедаев.  
— Ну, как? — в нетерпении поинтересовалась торгута.  
— Никак… — разочарованно ответил Рекс. — Они не отвечают. Стоп… Если точнее… — что-то, по всей видимости, встало на свои места в голове солдата, — нас глушат! Сообщение было подделано... — донес свою догадку до Асоки Рекс. В момент, когда они это поняли, у них перед носом, из гиперпространства, вышел целый флот сепаратистов. 


	6. Chapter 6

— Уходи вниз! Скорее! Скорее! — скомандовал Рекс, помогая принять решение растерявшейся Асоке.  
— Пытаюсь! — торгута направила корабль под флагман сепаратистов. — Рекс, мы под прицелом! Они сейчас начнут стрелять! — крикнула она, предугадывая линию огня и уклоняясь.  
— Тогда мне повезло, что со мной джедай. — Пытался как-нибудь её подбодрить командир. — Сверху корабля пушек больше, не взлетай наверх.  
— Не вижу разницы: что там, что тут, мы как на ладони! — нервничала Тано, проворачивая сложный манёвр, уходя от лазерных пушек. — Нам нужно вернуться, я не смогу уворачиваться вечно. — Как будто подтверждая сказанное, в них пару раз попали, благо не пробивая щит.  
— Откуда были эти заряды?! — не понимал Рекс. Он был непривычно напуган. Конечно, роль тут играло их сложное положение, пусть такое бывало раньше, и не раз, но сейчас, с ним была Асока, и лишь он один мог о ней позаботиться. Но он не знал, что ему делать.  
— Они выпустили истребители! — Тано прокрутилась в пространстве, уворачиваясь от залпа снарядов и прижимаясь к сепаратистскому флагману, при этом продолжая набирать скорость, уходя от группы истребителей.  
— Я разберусь с ними, а ты, главное, смотри по сторонам, я в тебя верю. — Рекс пошёл к орудиям, благо на их корабле они были не только у пилота. Ещё пара виражей и Асока, развернувшись, направилась в сторону планеты, прикрываемая Рексом, который успел уничтожить три вражеских истребителя.  
— Малышка, разворачивайся, мы и секунды не пролетим в целости, если не уберём ещё хоть пару этих мух! — предостерёг её Рекс.  
— Я знаю, доверься мне, а главное — будь готов стрелять, когда скажу! — Асока, не дожидаясь ответа, на полной скорости вылетела из своеобразного укрытия, набирая максимально возможное расстояние между их преследователями и, непосредственно, своим кораблем. А потом, выпустив закрылки, резко затормозила, уходя за группу истребителей, — стреляй, Рекс! Давай! — сказала она, проделывая тоже самое, таким образом увеличивая их огневую мощь. Благодаря этому маневру, они разделались с мелкими кораблями, но, не может же все быть идеально — выстрелы большого крейсера попали в их левый бок, пробивая щит.  
— Ты просто отличный пилот, малышка. Давай, осталось только добраться до земли. — Пытался как-то подбодрить торгуту Рекс.  
— Я училась у лучших! — ответила она, — «И мне есть кого защищать. Прости, Рекс, но кажется, даже всех моих умений и сил не хватит, чтобы спастись в этот раз…» — размышляла Асока. Они оба понимали, что до земли им не добраться без помощи. А с пробитым щитом не будет даже времени отправить сигнал бедствия, это если не учитывать, что их до сих пор глушили. Но их делом было попытаться.  
— Давай, я прикрою! Выходи на полную скорость, я уверен, у нас получится. — Улыбнулся Рекс, хватаясь за пушку.  
— Как скажешь, — в ответ ухмыльнулась торгута. — Да пребудет с нами сила… — уже прошептала она, краем глаза замечая новый отряд истребителей.  
Рекс, по возможности, отстреливался, а Асока пыталась не попасть под огонь. Но, у крейсеров было слишком много орудий. В одно мгновение, Асока поняла, что не сумеет увернуться от этого выстрела. — «Прости, Рекс, я бы отдала всё, чтобы ещё хоть раз вместе позавтракать… Мастер…» — она была готова к взрыву.  
Но его не было. Пять секунд. Десять секунд, тридцать… Асока открыла глаза — они и правда были целы. — «Мастер?».

— Прием! Асока! Вы в порядке? — от сепаратистского флота их теперь отделяли «переговорщик» и крейсер 501-го.  
— Ты долго, Скайрокер! — от счастья рассмеялась торгута.  
— Генерал. — Рекс был безумно счастлив. Они живы. Асока жива. — Как вы узнали?.. — все же спросил он, пока торгута летела на посадку.  
— Это… Поблагодарите Оби-Вана. — Вздохнул старший. — Встретимся на мостике, я вас жду.  
Энакин в который раз выдохнул, облокачиваясь на панель управления. В последние дни его нервы терпят постоянные атаки и, кажется, что все бои они проиграли. — «Так, всё в порядке, я успел, на одну проблему меньше. Осталось разобраться с флотом имея только два крейсера. Всё в порядке…». Двери на мостик распахнулись, впуская отважную пару бойцов.  
— Скайрокер! — Асока подбежала к своему мастеру, не скрывая благодарной улыбки. — «Вот чьи нервы справляются с любыми атаками… Разве это вообще честно?» — недоумевал Скайуокер. — Как же вы так быстро там появились? Я совершенно не видела, чтобы кто-то покидал планету, хотя, последние минуты смотрела в ту сторону!  
— Нам пришлось облететь планету с другой стороны, а потом совершить микро гиперскачок, чтобы подоспеть вовремя. — Объяснял он.  
— Это было безрассудно и очень опасно… — прокомментировал Рекс.  
— Да кто бы говорил! Начали отстреливаться от флота на истребителе? — саркастично ответил Энакин.  
— Следую примеру учителя. — Наигранно покорно вставила своё слово торгута.  
— Ах ты! Шпилька!.. — негодовал Скайуокер, собираясь сказать ещё что-нибудь, но его отвлекли.  
— Заканчивайте свои разборки и гляньте — у нас целый вражеский флот прямо по курсу! — вошёл в помещение Кеноби.  
— Оби-Ван! Тебе же сказали остаться в медотсеке… — отвлекся от своего падавана Энакин. Успешно проигнорировав слова младшего, Кеноби подошел к пульту управления, пытаясь вникнуть в ситуацию.  
— Файвз, отдай распоряжение Коди обойти нас справа, иначе у нас невыгодное положение.  
— Есть, сэр. — Подчинился тот, поглядывая из-под шлема на зависшего Скайуокера.  
— Мы в сильном меньшинстве, было бы не плохо вызвать подкрепление, сами мы долго не выстоим. — Начал разработку плана генерал. — «Я бы предложил уйти в гиперпространство, но мы вряд ли успеем, да и мы сейчас отвечаем за безопасность наших союзников внизу, нам нельзя сбегать. Нужно отправить сообщение с просьбой о помощи, но для этого нужно, что бы нас перестали глушить». — Насколько я знаю, Мастер Фисто сейчас находится в этой системе, он мог бы нам помочь. Вероятно, нас глушат с флагмана. Просто разнести их у нас не хватит мощи, поэтому, кто-то отправится туда и разберется со связью, другие же займутся отвлечением. Гривус прилетел сюда за мной, поэтому отвлечь его на меня будет просто, в это время Энакин с Асокой проникнут на их корабль. — Закончил он свою мысль.  
— Нет. — Энакину идея не пришлась по вкусу, он боялся рисковать Оби-Ваном. — Откуда ты знаешь, что Кит Фисто еще здесь и откликнется на нашу просьбу? И ты ещё не восстановился, чтобы драться с Гривусом! Вдруг он проникнет на корабль?  
— А у тебя есть другие предложения? — Оби-Ван пытался быть сдержанным, но сейчас в нем бушевало раздражение и злость. — «Спрашивается из-за кого я ещё не поправился до конца?!» — крикнул он мысленно, выпуская пар. Но только после того, как выпустил эмоции в силу и собирался уже решить все своим цивилизованным способом, Оби-Ван понял, что Энакин слышал его последнюю фразу. То ли роль тут сыграло то, что их падаванская связь не исчезла до конца, то ли то, что фраза была излишне эмоционально громкая и, предназначавшись Энакину, так и дошла до него… Кеноби не знал, но зато прекрасно видел и чувствовал разбитое состояние Скайуокера. Тот опустив взгляд и закусив губу не стал больше препираться. Собрав свою, на миг треснувшую маску, он посмотрел на Асоку.  
— Нет, других предложений нет. Асока, пошли. — Так и не подняв взгляд, Энакин покинул мостик. Оби-Ван, поймав несколько непонимающих взглядов, спрятал все свои чувства, возвращаясь к роли генерала.  
— Истребитель «призрак» на прогрев, я начну переговоры, отправьте запрос вражеским силам. Потом запустим истребители, нужно создать неразбериху, чтобы «призрак» прошёл незамеченным! — отдавал он приказы.

***

Энакина терзало чувство вины, но в отличие от того же Оби-Вана, со временем, его вина превращалась в гнев. А когда остывал гнев, в душе его поселялась ненависть. Она и была тем, что, иногда заставляло его жить и двигаться вперёд, но в тоже время, она уничтожала какой-то свет, который позволял ему наслаждаться миром вокруг. Как и сейчас, он был рад, что Оби-Ван уже в состоянии командовать, как генерал, но из-за его слов, появившееся чувство вины вызвало гнев. Прибавить к этому тревожность за жизнь Кеноби из-за Гривуса… И все — не осталось почти ни капли адекватности в сознании Энакина. Он со злостью сел за штурвал подготовленного для них истребителя и резко сорвался с места.  
— Мастер, полегче! — отчитала его торгута, чуть не стукнувшись носом об панель управления.  
— Ох, прости, шпилька, перестарался… — как всегда, Асока была из тех немногих, кто мог вывести его из этого гневного состояния.  
— Что произошло между вами двумя? — серьезно спросила Асока. — Только не отмахивайтесь, я прекрасно вижу, что что-то случилось… Мастер, пожалуйста, скажите, вам ведь самому легче станет, если поговорить, а не держать все в себе… — пыталась она как-то помочь.  
— Асока… — Энакин замялся, — Мастер и я… То есть, Оби-Ван… О, ситх, Асока, я не знаю!.. — в силе ощущалось отчаяние и боль. Торгута нежно положила ему руку на плечо, в ее глазах читалась жалость, но она быстро её спрятала, нежно улыбаясь Скайуокеру.  
— Спокойно, Энакин… Чтобы не случилось, я уверена, что всё будет хорошо. Если это ты что-то натворил, то ведь знаешь, мастер Оби-Ван всегда тебя прощает. Может, конечно, поворчит, но простит. А если наоборот, то не ври себе, не умеешь же долго на него злиться. Все разрешится. — Смотря на нее сейчас, Энакин видел уже не маленькую торгутку, которая постоянно куда-то спешила, а видел настоящего джедая. Мало того — лучшего друга. Асока тепло ему улыбалась, а её горячая рука на плече согревала не только тело, но и душу. — «Но, в этот раз, я не имею права искать прощения, Асока… Не после того, что сделал…» — вслух он не смог этого сказать, ему не хватило духу признаться ей в том, что сделал. — «Но ты ведь знаешь, что всё равно будешь требовать от него прощения. Ты не сможешь его просто оставить…» — говорил шёпот на задворках сознания. Закрыв глаза и проигнорировав эти, столь правдивые, слова, Энакин постарался собраться — они всё же на войне.  
— Держись, мастер. Нам только разобраться с какой-то связью и вернёмся защищать Оби-Вана. Не переживай. — Асока, закончив минутку разговоров по душам, села поудобнее, связываясь с командованием. — «Призрак» на связи, мы за крейсером «переговорщик», двигаемся к вражескому флагману. — Доложила Асока.  
— Вас понял, выпускаем отряд истребителей, как диверсию. — Ответили с крейсера.  
— Шпилька, активируй плащ, выхожу из слепой зоны противника. — Отдал приказ Энакин, плавно вылетая из укрытия и направляясь к кораблю Гривуса. — Да прибудет с нами сила.

***

— «Лишь бы у них получилось…» — смотрел Кеноби на многочисленных противников за окном и зная, что где-то между ними летит крохотный корабль с Асокой и её Мастером. Диверсионный отряд покинул крейсер несколько секунд назад, начиная обстреливать сепаратистов. Те тоже не сидели сложа руки — боевые дроиды, словно осы из потревоженного улья, вылетали с вражеских кораблей, агрессивно противостоя республиканцам.  
— Вы ещё не связались с флагманом? — обратился Кеноби к солдатам.  
— Пытаемся… — ответил рядовой, — А, вот, поймали!.. Выводить на большой экран? — поинтересовался клон.  
— Да, нам нужно его отвлечь, иначе помощи мы не получим. — Твердо сказал Оби-Ван, пытаясь внутренне собраться, чтобы выглядеть перед Гривусом всё тем же полным сил непобедимым джедаем. Закрыв глаза, он представил, как ныряет в воду и, оставляя там все проблемы и тяжелые переживания, выныривает чистым от душевной грязи. Открыв глаза, он ухмыльнулся, встречая знакомую железную морду Гривуса хитрым взглядом, харизматично склоняя голову к плечу. Первые мгновения зрительного контакта и Кеноби был уверен, что его раскусили, узнали, что он держится из последних сил, что на самом деле у него до сих пор жутко болит поясница, что его шея и спина вся в укусах, а мыслями он далеко отсюда. Но, как оказалось, Гривус не был телепатом, а вот на нарядно нахальную оболочку клюнул, как всегда.  
— Неужели жив-здоров, Кеноби? — прохрипел киборг.  
— Ради тебя стараюсь, дорогой друг. — Невозмутимо ответил Оби-Ван. Привычное настроение, которое бывало у него на поле боя, отсутствовало. — «Если бы я не попался так глупо в лапы тем рептилиям, то Гривуса сейчас бы здесь не было. Сам виноват, мне и разгребать это…» — невесело решил Кеноби. — И пока что, весьма успешно, как видишь. — Продолжил он.  
— Не радуйся слишком сильно, что получилось сбежать! Сейчас у тебя нет шансов на победу!.. — поддавался киборг на провокацию.  
— Чтобы победить тебя мне не нужно больше сил, чем есть, мы и меньшим справляемся обычно… Ты ведь постоянно сбегаешь… — притворно разочарованным голосом сказал Оби-Ван, для эффекта вздыхая под конец.  
— Нет смысла сбегать в этот раз, ты уже в моих руках. — Отвечал Гривус.  
— Ты думаешь так каждый раз, но вспомни, ты хоть раз победил? Даже имей ты флот в два раза больше — это бы ничего не изменило. — Тянул время джедай, понимая, что злит своего противника, который, пусть умом и не отличался, но имел на данный момент большие силы, чем у него. И в этой ситуации это было решающим фактором.  
— Прекрати блефовать, Кеноби, мы оба видим, что ты в проигрыше. И эта ситуация не изменится. Попробуй провернуть какой-нибудь очередной фокус, а я посмотрю, сработает ли в этот раз!.. — передача прервалась, оставляя Оби-Вана удовлетворённым — Гривус явно на нём зациклился, и видя их силы, пойдёт в лобовую атаку. А главное — он точно не заметил их призрачный шаттл. Но с другой стороны, если те двое не поторопятся — то та самая лобовая атака Гривуса пройдёт весьма успешно, и он их разгромит, направившись потом и на саму планету, лишая их союзников в этом секторе.

— Генерал! — Рекс был весьма встревожен. — Они идут напролом! Просто гонят один крейсер прямо на нас!.. — «Вот так, атака в лоб…» — иронизировал Оби-Ван про себя.  
— Вижу, Рекс. Прикажи открыть по ним огонь и пусть «переговорщик» отойдёт, как можно дальше — они должны прикрыть нас. — Распорядился Оби-Ван.  
— Хорошо, но… Мы не сможем пробить их щит, генерал. — Не понимал Рекс. — Не логичнее ли будет отойти к «переговорщику» и отстреливаться, сохраняя дистанцию?  
— Нам и не нужно его пробивать, мы состыкуемся с ними. — Оби-Вана прервало попадание снаряда, всех на мостике сильно тряхнуло. С задней стороны к ним летела тьма дроидов-истребителей. — В любом случае, выбора у нас нет. Возможно, они подумают, прежде, чем уничтожить нас, если мы будем соединены с их кораблем. Помните — наша задача, выиграть, как можно больше времени.  
— Есть, сэр.

Корабль направили прямо на сепаратистский, в последний момент поворачивая и врезаясь боком в бок. Щит бесполезен, состыковка при таком раскладе, дело уже несложное. Но, как оказалось, не они одни хотели этого: дроиды сами стали лезть к ним на корабль, как со стороны вражеского крейсера, так и со стороны космоса, проще говоря, их зажали с обеих сторон, отделяя от «переговорщика».  
— «Если Энакин не справится, то можно смело записывать нас в список «доблестно погибших при исполнении долга»…» — подумал Оби-Ван, смотря на группу приближающихся дроидов. Меч привычно лежал в руке, а отряд Рекса ожидал нападения дроидов сзади. Вот и всё, выстрелы, грохот падающих железных частей, звук светового меча и ни минуты покоя — это именно то, что было ему нужно, чтобы забыться.  
Ударивший в кровь адреналин заставлял его буквально ураганом сносить головы машинам-убийцам. Он уже и забыл, что должен чувствовать себя, как минимум тревожно — они окружены врагом, а помощь не факт, что будет, забыл, что слышит крики умирающих друзей, забыл, что у него есть столь непредсказуемый падаван, забыл обо всём. Битва, будто наркотик, заставляла его чувствовать эйфорию, забывать об усталости и боли, желать лишь продолжать и продолжать крутиться в этом бешеном танце. Поэтому, увидев в конце состыковывающего коридора Гривуса, Оби-Ван, даже с долей радости, вступил с ним в бой, не дожидаясь какой-либо поддержки от клонов.  
— Кеноби! — громко крикнул Гривус и, в свойственной себе манере, закашлялся, надвигаясь на джедая быстрыми огромными шагами. Решив не дожидаться, когда киборг подойдёт сам, Оби-Ван тоже пошёл ему навстречу. Но, уже находясь прямо перед противником, он почувствовал, боль в груди — переломанные дважды ребра негодовали от столь халатного отношения к ним. Естественно, никто не стал ждать, когда он придет в себя — Гривус сразу кинулся на него и, если мечи отразить удалость, то кулак третьей руки метко попал в те самые, злосчастные ребра, заставляя их хозяина склониться от боли и прибывать в уверенности, что очередной перелом ему гарантирован. Не дожидаясь, когда ему доломают всё остальное, Оби-Ван ловко увернулся от лап Гривуса, отрубая мечом одну из его рук.  
— Весьма впечатляет — ты до сих пор не сбежал… — крикнул Кеноби Гривусу во время боя, совершенно не понимая зачем — он был не в лучшем положении и состоянии, едва поспевая за киборгом, а подначивая того, он сам пробуждал в том силы продолжать. Но душа требовала скинуть на кого-нибудь вновь начавшее есть его раздражение.  
— Генерал! Стойте! — позвал кто-то из солдат, кажется, Файвз. — Вернитесь на корабль! Там вас некому прикрыть!.. — только сейчас Оби-Ван обнаружил, что находится с Гривусом на его корабле. Опасно. — «Нужно вернуться!..» — миг отвлечения и он лишь в последний момент поймал световой меч Гривуса своим, уберегая голову от отсечения. От сего действа пришлось подавить стон — в этот раз дало знать о себе перенапряженное запястье, которое не успело восстановиться после бакты, оставаясь слишком хрупким для дуэли с таким противником.  
— Утомился после бурной ночи, а? Кеноби? — Оби-Ван непонимающе на него посмотрел, только потом замечая, что плащ он скинул ещё перед боем, а на данный момент, туника перекосилась, открывая вид на несколько не заживших засосов и укус. — «Какой стыд, ситхов Энакин! Нам предстоит жёсткий разговор, когда увидимся!» — на секунду он даже забыл о своих переживаниях по поводу этой сложной персоны.  
— А что? Завидуешь? — опять не смог сдержаться Оби-Ван от колкости, хотя воспоминания о случившимся грозились сломить его щиты и выпустить на поверхность все ужасы спрятанных там переживаний. — Ты-то вряд ли можешь себе это позволить! — кажется, эти слова добили киборга и он, ухитрившись, кинул Оби-Вана в стену, словно тряпичную куклу. Глухой стук головы о твёрдую поверхность мог бы показаться жутко неприятным, как от скрежета зубов, если бы на фоне всей неразберихи его кто-нибудь услышал.

— «Рекс?.. Нет… Или?.. Странный ракурс… Готов поклясться, что ещё не видел Рекса отсюда…» — Медленно плыли мысли в пострадавшей голове Оби-Вана. Слышался отдаленный голос, его кто-то звал. Совершенно не хотелось вникать в слова говорящего, но они становились все громче.  
— Генерал! Придите в себя! — наконец разобрал он крик Рекса. — Мне к вам не пробраться! Очнитесь!.. — веки такие тяжелые — поднять их было очень сложно. — «О чём ты, Рекс? Я чувствую себя просто прекрасно… Не нужно ко мне пробираться,» — смотрел Оби-Ван на командира, лежа на полу, — «Вот почему ракурс странный… Я лежу, не удивительно, что так хорошо… Только всё куда-то едет,» — спустя пару мгновений, Кеноби пришёл к выводу, что это не мир едет, а его тянут за ногу по коридору, причём в противоположную от Рекса сторону. Смысл слов клона, наконец дошёл до джедая. С трудом поворачивая голову, Оби-Ван пытался рассмотреть, кто так бесцеремонно вытирает им пол на корабле. Гривус, ну конечно, кто же ещё? Кеноби, наконец, вспомнил, что произошло. Они дрались, а потом… Потом его весьма грубо познакомили со стеной вражеского корабля. — «Похоже, что сотрясение. Я не помню какой-то отрезок времени… Дерьмо банты, что ж такое,» — Оби-Ван скривился — его мутило. Сглотнув подступившее к горлу тепло, он перевернулся на спину, пытаясь вырвать ногу из захвата киборга. — «Какое упущение, что я потерял меч,» — понял он, после тщетных попыток.  
— Проснулся, Кеноби? — Гривус остановился. Оби-Ван не стал удостаивать того ответом — наговорился уже. Оттолкнувшись свободной ногой и помогая себе силой, он принял стоячее положение, хватая растерявшегося киборга за шею и пытаясь выхватить у того меч. — По-моему, ты переоцениваешь себя, джедай!.. — прохрипел Гривус, растягивая последнее слово и с легкостью отрывая от себя руки Оби-Вана оставшимися конечностями. Мир вокруг закружился, как на карусели, — «Похоже, что всё-таки сотрясение,» — отметил Оби-Ван. Видимо, что со стороны он стал выглядеть хуже, так как Рекс заволновался, окликая его и направляя бластер на Гривуса, — «Хотя куда уже хуже то?» — подумал Кеноби, смотря на двоящееся изображение перед глазами, мысленно делая ставки «какое настоящее?».  
— Генерал! — поняв, что Кеноби его уже не воспринимает, Рекс, подав сигнал ребятам прикрыть его, открыл огонь по Гривусу. Тот сузил глаза, прикрывая слабые места рукой, освобождая ногу Оби-Вана, чем тот и воспользовался, заезжая тому с разворота по голове, мысленно решив, что «правый имеет более идиотскую рожу, значит — настоящий». Успешно выведя из строя правый глаз противника, Оби-Ван, используя поддержку Рекса и замешательство киборга, сосредоточился, взывая к силе. От перенапряжения в глазах начало темнеть, но не позволяя себе уплыть, Кеноби, наконец, собрался, вырывая запястья Гривуса при помощи силы, освобождаясь таким образом и оставляя сепаратисту только одну дееспособную руку.  
Внутренне восхищаясь своим генералом, Рекс, вернулся к делу, стараясь перебить, как можно больше дроидов. Выбраться-то Оби-Ван выбрался, но вот устоять на ногах у него не получилось, и он благополучно вернулся в горизонтальное положение, вновь ударяясь многострадальной головой. Не теряя времени, киборг схватил Кеноби за горло, начиная душить. Из-за сильного головокружения толково сопротивляться не получалось. Как обычно бывает, перед смертью начинаешь задумываться о том, что происходит у тебя в жизни. А у Оби-Вана происходил Энакин. Этот несносный человек. Избранный. Тот, кого он любил, насколько бы не были эти слова громкими. Все время, пока он не был сосредоточен на спасении Асоки и Рекса, он думал о том, может ли простить Энакина. Сколько бы он не прятал свои эмоции и чувства, он знал, что со временем, они вырвутся, насколько хорошим джедаем он бы ни был. Однажды, Квай-Гон сказал ему, что прятать чувства невозможно, ведь когда-нибудь, они обязательно возьмут над тобой верх и тогда падение на тёмную сторону почти неизбежно. Как странно, сейчас Оби-Ван думал, что его учитель так сильно отличался от всех остальных джедаев. В ордене запрещали привязанности, Квай-Гон же, говорил, что привязанность — понятие растяжимое. Тут вставал вопрос, к кому он должен прислушаться. И все же, его мастер так редко ошибался. — «Если бы ты был жив, то у Энакина был бы лучший учитель. Прости, мастер, я не смог обучить его, как следует…». Вновь встал вопрос о прощении. Сколько бы Оби-Ван ни винил себя в том, чего сделать не смог, он знал, что на данный момент Скайуокера он не простил, хотя пытался назвать это своей виной. Все ведения об этом мальчике могли стать правдой — в этом Кеноби убедился после случившегося. То, с какой собственнической яростью он делал всё на тот момент, говорило само за себя — пасть проблемой для него не будет. От этого жгло сердце, а идея перестать сопротивляться и умереть в лапах Гривуса, прельщала всё больше. — «Глупость какая!» — гнев на себя, ставший уже вполне знакомой эмоцией, вновь касался Оби-Вана своими острыми зубами. — «Могу ли я все исправить?» — эта мысль мучала его уже давно. — «Если простить его я пока не в состоянии, должен ли я сейчас спрятать свои чувства по этому поводу, пытаясь исправить ситуацию? Будет ли это правильным путем? Путем джедая?» — как говорил все тот же Квай-Гон — «Наше дело попытаться, а потом — будет потом…» — позже тот называл свои слова нелепицей и просил Оби-Вана их не вспоминать, но ему они въелись в душу, почти так же, как: «Обещай, что мальчика обучишь…». — «И я пообещал. Речь шла не только про его падаванство. Я не дам ему пойти не по той дороге и, если так нужно, буду обучать его до конца своих дней!». Но не смотря на то, что Оби-Ван выбрал себе путь, помечая его, как «правильный» в своей голове, ему было больно. Не физическая боль, а тянущая, чёрная, самая страшная. Он любил Энакина. Как брата, друга, но, что важнее — он был для Кеноби всем. Когда умер Квай-Гон, Скайуокер остался единственным, что держал его. Он любил его, так, что готов был сделать ради него всё, что угодно, даже преступить кодекс. Когда Оби-Ван это понял, он ужаснулся сам себе. Именно этим и страшны привязанности. — «Но я не смогу отпустить… Не смог даже после того, что он сделал…» — стыд незаметно прокрался в его мысли, после такого заключения. — «Зачем же он так поступил?..». И так уплывающий мир, стал совсем чёрным.  
— Мастер!..

***

Подлететь незамеченными к флагману оказалось не так сложно, как они думали. Диверсия Оби-Вана сработала. А вот сесть на корабль было уже сложнее — как только они подлетят, то их заметят. Поэтому, поймав светлую идею, Асока поделилась ей со своим мастером, предлагая надеть скафандры и подобраться к кораблю таким образом.  
— Ты проникнуть через шахту сброса предлагаешь? — поинтересовался старший, всерьез задумываясь над предложением падавана.  
— Почему бы и нет, мастер? Мы делали уже нечто подобное и вышло успешно. — Была уверена в себе торгута.  
— Ладно, тогда так и поступим, думаю, что это хорошая идея, шпилька.— Энакин прошел в задний отсек корабля, достав оттуда два скафандра и протягивая один Асоке. Добрались до корабля они без происшествий, лишь R2 периодически возникал по связи, расстраиваясь, что его бросили на истребителе одного. Уже пробираясь по шахте, Энакин, возглавляя их команду, соизволил поразмыслить, где может быть пункт связи на этом корабле. Примерно он предполагал, что тот где-то у мостика, скорее всего слева сзади, но в силу того, что этот корабль был новой моделью, на которой им бывать ещё не довелось, он не был уверен.  
— Шпилька, думаешь пункт связи у них на уровне мостика? — с надеждой спросил Скайуокер, хотя все его чувства говорили об обратном.  
— Сомневаюсь… Мне кажется, что он должен быть выше… Моя интуиция говорит так. — Последовал ответ.  
— Ситх! Мы полезли на уровень мостика! — разозлился Энакин, — «А все из-за Оби-Вана, приходится думать о нем, волноваться, и я не могу сосредоточиться на миссии!».  
— Что? Зачем? Мастер, вы сегодня слишком рассеянный! Как по-вашему нам добраться теперь до связного центра, не привлекая внимание? — тревожно обвинила его торгута.  
— Значит придется привлечь внимание!.. Пфф… — выдох. — «Расслабиться… Как там говорил Оби-Ван? А, представить воду…» — нормализовав эмоциональное состояние, что уже было чудом, старший продолжил уже спокойнее. — Мы просто пройдём не заметно, падаван. Свернём к хранилищам, а оттуда по вентиляции. Ну, а пара встречных дроидов погоды не сделает, я уверен.  
— Ну, мастер… Если что, это была ваша идея. — Надулась Асока, сама не до конца понимая — почему? Возможно, что это была некая ревность — ведь, казалось, мастер пребывал где-угодно, но не здесь, не рядом с ней. — «И не «где-угодно», а в одном определённом месте. Он явно проводит время с мастером Оби-Ваном в своих мыслях!.. А вообще-то, сейчас должен быть тут! Со мной!..» — Асока всегда уважала связь своих «мастеров» и, как никто другой, понимала настоящую ситуацию и переживания Энакина, но… Как не крути, Асока была ещё ребенком. Уже не маленьким, почти взрослая, но, она тоже нуждалась во внимании человека, который стал для неё семьей. Имея похожие на своего мастера понимание мира и характер, Асока очень трепетно относилась к близким людям, но живя в храме джедаев с детства, почти не имела таковых — ведь привязанности были запрещены. Но Скайуокер это позволял, нет, это просто было естественно рядом с ним. Поэтому — Энакин был ей вдвойне дорог. А его время ещё более дорого, так как они были на войне, и Энакин, являясь генералом, не мог быть со своим падаваном столько, сколько следовало. Пока она углубилась в свои мысли, они уже успели добраться до коридора.  
— Ладно. Асока, сейчас выходим в правый коридор, вероятно, там дроиды… — Скайуокер прислушался, используя силу, — Да, пять дроидов. Я разберусь с ними, а ты иди дальше, только смотри по сторонам.  
— Да, мастер… — уныло ответила Тано. Как бы ни было странно, но план Энакина прошёл успешно и даже без особых изменений. Добравшись до комнаты, напоминающей связной отдел, они быстро принялись за работу, отключая устройства-глушители. Под слова Асоки «мастер, скорее, неполадки у камер заметят в скором времени!», Энакин уже собирался возвращаться, когда заметил экран, указывающий на корабли сепаратистов, которые находились уже на самой планете! И это было не единственной проблемой — он совершенно перестал чувствовать Оби-Вана. — «Он и так понаставил кучу новых щитов, после того… Из-за чего я почти перестал его ощущать, но сейчас… Как же бесит! Я не понимаю, что там у него происходит!». Приняв решение, где, по ясным причинам, перевесил Кеноби, а не какие-то мохнатые союзники, Эникин поторопил Асоку.  
— Шпилька! Уходим! Нужно найти Оби-Вана!.. — громко сказал Энакин, собираясь возвращаться.  
— Но мастер! Вы же сами только что видели, что у наших союзников проблемы. Нужно что-то сделать! — возразила падаван.  
— У нас нет времени! — уперся Скайуокер.  
— Дроиды! — проинформировала Асока, хотя Энакин уже их почувствовал — через несколько секунд они появятся. — Придумала! Я отправлю кораблям сигнал немедленно отправиться обратно, а вы — разберётесь с дроидами! — Выбора уже не было — дроиды всё равно только что появились перед ними. Не теряя ни минуты, Асока начала разбираться с сообщением, предоставляя Энакину всё остальное. Пара нажатий по панели управления и отправленный сигнал мог спасти жизни многим. Асока считала, что сейчас поступает правильно, хотя и прекрасно понимала чувства и выбор своего учителя. Ведь Рекс тоже был там. Она тоже переживала за близкого человека. Но это война. — «И мастер понимает, что это война. Но что с ним происходит? Он сам не свой в последнее время…».

— Асока! Ты закончила? Ещё группа дроидов скоро будет! — перерезал последнюю тонкую шею Скайуокер.  
— Да, мастер! Последний штрих остался!.. — и торгута перерезала провода питания компьютера, оставляя этот корабль без возможности вновь заглушить им связь, по крайней мере — в ближайшие пол часа. Как только их маленькая команда исчезла в правом коридоре, направляясь обратно на свой корабль и вытаскивая за собой останки дроидов, чтобы их присутствие, как можно дольше не обнаружили, из левого коридора в помещение вошла новая группа дроидов. Дальше события шли слишком быстро — R2 встретил их, докладывая ситуацию на корабле 501-го и, теперь успешно, отправляя сигнал о помощи мастеру Фисто. Но, как поняла Асока — Энакина уже не волновал никакой сигнал, он упорно смотрел на состыкованные в пространстве крейсеры, где, по всей видимости, шло жаркое сражение.  
Чуть позже, замерев на какое-то время под мысли Асоки: «ищет Оби-Вана, я уверена,» — Энакин попросил R2 отправиться к пятому состыкованному входу. Тут попасть внутрь оказалось сложно: как только их обнаружили, что было неизбежно, дроиды сразу открыли по ним огонь, ни давая подобраться к своим. Но, Энакин, являясь самим собой, импровизировал, просто направляя корабль в лобовое стекло сепаратистского крейсера, пробивая себе путь лазерной пушкой и радуясь столь удачно отсутствующем щитам. Потом они сражались. Долго. Асока уже успела устать и даже пару раз чуть не попала под обстрел, спасаясь каким-то чудесным образом. А потом они все же добрались до того самого злосчастного пятого коридора. Всё уже было каким-то плывущим от усталости, будто в замедленной съёмке. Все так надоело… А потом, она услышала громкий и даже недоуменный крик Энакина:  
— Мастер!..


	7. Chapter 7

— Мастер! — Энакину сдавило грудную клетку, когда он увидел, как его мастер безвольно висит в воздухе, удерживаемый Гривусом за горло. Именно в этот момент он понял, что имел в виду его учитель, говоря про опасность привязанностей — внутри всё горело, Энакин был готов согласиться на что угодно и убить кого угодно, лишь бы Оби-Ван сейчас не умер. Он удивлялся сам себе, что смог думать о чём-то в приступе таких сильных эмоций, ведь обычно он почти не соображал в такие моменты, круша все подряд. Но сейчас время будто остановилось, позволяя вдуматься и решить какие-то переживания внутри себя. — «Каким же идиотом я всегда был. Он же может сейчас умереть, а я так и не смог ему сказать… Да что там, я же даже не извинился! Простит он меня или нет — но я должен хотя бы дать ему понять, насколько я сожалею… Он… Он же всю эту войну находился в такой же опасности, и где я всё это время был? О чём я только думал?» — Энакин замер, словно обдумывая, имеет ли право вообще приближаться к этому человеку. Но потом, суть Скайуокера взяла верх, и он решил, что какие бы переживания он не испытывал — он должен сначала спасти того, на ком они были зациклены. Грозный рык вырвался из груди Энакина, когда он напал на Гривуса с такой прытью, будто был только что после своей самой продуктивной медитации, а не после долго утомительного сражения. Хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы лишить киборга последней руки. Тот, поняв не выгодность своего положения — мгновенно ретировался, что, собственно не стало ни для кого сюрпризом. Только в этот раз за ним никто не погнался — на данный момент были другие проблемы, особенно у Энакина. Скайуокер, со скорость молнии, бросился к своему мастеру, бережно подхватывая того под спину. — «Ещё чуть-чуть и… О, сила, я бы не успел…» — понимал молодой джедай, держа Кеноби на коленях и пытаясь хоть как-нибудь предотвратить судороги, скручивающие всё тело его мастера, как последствие сильного кислородного голодания. — «Это пройдёт… Главное, что он жив. Он поправится. Я сделаю всё ради этого!» — решил про себя Энакин. Когда тело Оби-Вана расслабилось, то младший обратился к остальным — они с помощью Асоки уже успели прогнать дройдов из этого отсека корабля, но, естественно, скоро должны были появиться новые.  
— Рекс, нам нужно отменить состыковку и отлететь к «переговорщику»! Мы с Асокой успешно передали сообщение Мастеру Фисто, сейчас главное продержаться! Отвлекать сепаратистов больше нет смысла. — Сказал он твёрдым голосом.  
— Да, сэр. — Рекс отошёл к Асоке, одновременно отдавая приказы своим ребятам. — Я рад, что ты в порядке, малышка.  
— Рекс… — запыхавшаяся торгута просто не нашла сил отпустить какую-нибудь шутку в ответ, просто наслаждаясь любимым голосом. — И я счастлива видеть тебя… Но, надо передать Коди, чтобы они нас прикрыли! Раз уж мы собираемся отцепиться наконец от этого злосчастного корабля! — будто опомнилась она.  
— Конечно, я свяжусь с «переговорщиком» незамедлительно, — Рекс почему-то не переставал улыбаться под шлемом. — «Что же за необыкновенное чувство?.. Командир Тано… Малышка, » — Рекс хотел сформулировать мысль до конца, но его прервал громкий голос генерала.  
— Рекс, быстрее! Дроиды скоро будут!.. — в его словах слышалось отчаяние, обычно столь несвойственное Энакину. Асока тоже повернулась на голос.  
— Мастер? — пытливо надавила на него Асока.  
— Я не знаю, с ним что-то не так… — паниковал Скайуокер, всё не решаясь даже шевельнуться с Оби-Ваном на коленях. Подойдя ближе, торгута поняла, что имел в виду её учитель — при редких вдохах из Кеноби вырывался хрип и, дыхание в принципе, было неправильно свистящим. А коснувшись его в силе, Асока, приложив усилие, почувствовала его пульс — быстрый и поверхностный.  
— Мастер, скорее отнеси его в лазарет, ему нужен врач! Ты чувствуешь его пульс? — торопила торута, пытаясь вывести старшего из оцепенения.  
— Ох… Да… Да, ты права! — наконец, собрав весь свой самоконтроль, Энакин поднял Оби-Вана на руки и быстрым шагом направился в медотсек «непоколебимого». Асока же последовала за Рексом и ребятами на мостик — нужно было как можно скорее открепиться от вражеского крейсера и, подняв щиты, дождаться подмоги Коди — он должен убрать хоть немного дроидов, которые наступали на них со стороны космоса, иначе им либо не позволят открепиться, либо они просто не успеют поднять щиты — их всех перестреляют на мостике.

***

— Я видел, как ты перестал сражаться. Я видел, как ты умираешь! Почему? Я никогда не хотел причинять тебе боль… — Слова были чёткие и громкие, они так долго вертелись невысказанным на языке, хотя произнесенными звучали, как полная путаница, но тот, кому они были адресованы — понял. — «Может ты и не хотел, но причинил. Не смотри на меня таким взглядом, я тоже видел, как ты умираешь… Но ты не воспринял это моё чувство всерьёз…» — но сказать что-либо вслух не было ни возможности, ни сил, да и особого желания Кеноби не имел. Горло жутко саднило, дышать было тяжело, и если бы не манипуляции родного мед дроида с «решительного», то он бы давно уже задохнулся из-за сильного отёка. — «Но нам нужно поговорить. В этом ты прав…». Но как собраться и найти в себе силы для этого? — «Я ведь славлюсь умением решать проблемы таким способом… Где мои способности переговорщика сейчас, когда они так нужны? Боюсь, что не смогу и слова ему сказать…» — мучился Оби-Ван, пытаясь как-то исправить всю эту ситуацию. — «Энакин… О, Энакин, почему ты всегда такая проблема? Ты — самое сложное и непонятное для меня в этой жизни. Не видел бы я те сны… Спал бы сейчас спокойно. — Решил он, внутренне очень тревожась за то, что Скайуокер катится в пропасть тьмы. И что ему с этим делать? — Нет, тут я не прав, так я бы просто бросил его в момент, когда он во мне нуждается… Раз уж видел, что произойдёт, то должен хоть как-то использовать это на благо, верно?» — Кеноби выдохнул, собирая осколки своего разума и души, готовясь к разговору.  
— Энакин. — Отбросив все сомнения, начал Оби-Ван, решив, что если тянуть резину — будет только хуже. — Что тебя беспокоит? Скажи мне прямо, я готов тебя выслушать. — Говорил он, стараясь не лукавить, успокаивая дрожащие руки.  
— Я только что это сказал! Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер, Оби-Ван! — своё имя из уст этого человека, всегда вызывало табун мурашек.  
— Энакин, послушай меня, я тысячи раз говорил тебе, что смерть — это то, что мы должны просто принять… С этим ничего не поделаешь. Это больно, страшно и еще миллион раз больно. Я знаю… — младший уже был готов прервать Кеноби, но тот, заметив, кинул на него предупреждающий взгляд, продолжая, — Но я не умру, Энакин. Не только потому, что мастер-джедай, но просто потому, что должен за тобой присмотреть. — Оби-Ван выдохнул, сказав то, что хотел. Это оказалось не настолько страшно, разве что смотреть в глаза своего бывшего ученика во время всего разговора он не смог.  
— Мастер… Ты… Я должен был извиниться, ещё там, на планете… Нет, Оби-Ван, я не! Прости меня, я… Я знаю, что не смогу всё исправить, но… Я не смогу жить без тебя. — Брови старшего поднялись в немом удивлении — как же сейчас его Энакин, походил на того маленького десятилетнего Эни, который хватался за его тунику, во время походов к Винду… Такой одинокий и боящийся всего во круг…  
— Именно поэтому, Энакин, я должен был от тебя отстраниться, — со всей своей горечью, эти слова звучали, как приговор. — Привязанность опасна, ты сам теперь видишь чем… Я хотел свести наш контакт на минимум — надеялся, что яркость наших чувств поугаснет… — Оби-Ван принял положение полусидя, пряча лицо в ладонях, что лишь подчёркивало на сколько он устал.  
— Мастер, — обожгло язык, — Вы тоже что-то чувствуете ко мне? — в сердце будто звенели серебряные колокольчики с Набу — такой волшебной и нереальной казалась эта догадка. Но эти колокола звучали очень печально, ведь если Оби-Ван чувствует столь же сильную привязанность в ответ, то насколько хуже и больнее для него то, что сделал Энакин? Какой же след это оставит на них обоих? — Оби-Ван… Я действительно пойму, если ты больше не захочешь меня видеть. Я смогу больше не беспокоить тебя своим присутствием, если тебе так будет лучше… — внутри же все кричало: «Нет! Нет! Нет! Я никогда не смогу оставить тебя одного! Особенно, если буду знать, что ты жив. Что ты жив и счастлив с кем-то другим. Я убью их, убью их всех!». Слова «Я убью тебя!» чуть не соскочили с языка.  
— Энакин… — такое печально, с былыми нотками нежного упрека. — Именно потому, что ты так на это реагируешь, я не оставлю тебя. По крайней мере, сейчас. — Вся каша из головы Скайуокера мгновенно испарилась, оставляя лишь чисто белый лист после себя. — Я всегда пытался относиться к тебе, как ко всем остальным джедаям, пытался учить тебя так же, как других юнлингов и падаванов, но… Почему-то никак не хотел позволить себе мысль, что с тобой должен делать всё по другому? Теперь, я думаю, что должен быть рядом с тобой, раз уж твоя привязанность настолько… — слова не хотели приходить в голову, отказывая в помощи, — Глубокая. И раз уж традиционный вариант дал такой результат… О, сила, я должен был заметить это раньше… Прости меня, Энакин, твоим учителем должен был быть кто-то другой, мудрее и лучше меня… — слышать столько откровений от своего бывшего мастера было, мягко сказать, непривычно.  
— Мне не нужен никакой другой мастер. Ты был и остаешься лучшим. — Но Скайуокер до сих пор волновался, пусть Оби-Ван, похоже, вовсе не собирался разрывать с ним все связи, но он так и не подтвердил то, что Энакин больше всего хотел и, одновременно боялся, узнать наверняка.  
— Энакин?.. — Оби-Ван не мог оставить незамеченной такую несвойственную задумчивость своего падавана, при этом удивляясь столь уверенному ответу. — «Бывшего падавана…» — поправил себя Кеноби.  
— Я боялся. Боюсь до сих пор, что ты бросишь меня одного… Хотя, я вполне заслуживаю… — его голос слегка подрагивал.  
— Послушай… Я не могу этого сделать, даже после всего произошедшего, поэтому тебе стоит переживать на этот счёт в последнюю очередь. Ведь я… Тоже страшно привязан к тебе. Именно из-за этой привязанности я сейчас разговариваю с тобой. — Пытался объяснить Оби-Ван, одновременно успокаивая и размышляя: «выходит, что тут привязанность проявляет свои лучшие положительные свойства? Или я просто тону в своих чувствах, не имея объективного взгляда?».  
— Ты сейчас признаешь, что имеешь ко мне слабость?.. — как-то неуверенно, то ли спросил, то ли утвердил Скайуокер.  
— А чем ещё я, по-твоему, занимаюсь? — постарался он добавить привычной нотки юмора в их беседу, при этом, произнося свой вопрос с большой долей искренности.  
— Просто скажи это. — Просьба больше была похожа на приказ, но Энакин предал ей такую форму ненарочно, он просто отчаянно хотел заглушить голос, говорящий ему «Он не принадлежит тебе. Он ненавидит тебя. Он не нуждается в тебе!». — Скажи так, как оно есть на самом деле, без всех твоих заумных слов и умелых недомолвок. Так, чтобы я поверил. Так, чтобы понял. — Пусть, на первый взгляд, его слова звучали грубо и невежливо, но если вслушаться — в них читалась такая сильная потребность в ответе, что становилось даже жаль его.  
— Эни…  
— Просто скажи! Мне нужно знать! — и невооруженным глазом было видно — Скайуокер стоит на лезвие.  
— Я люблю тебя. — Выдох.

Энакин замер. Все время разговора он смотрел на Оби-Вана и никак не мог поймать его ответный взгляд, но после этих слов, Кеноби поднял глаза, позволяя Скайуокеру впиться в их небесно-печальную синеву. Только теперь сам Энакин не мог вынести этот зрительный контакт, опуская глаза. Признание выжигало все его внутренности — ещё чуть-чуть и он заплачет.  
— Тебе больно от этого. Не говори «нет», я чувствую тебя в силе… — прошептал Энакин через самую долгую в его жизни минуту.  
— Да, ты прав. — Голос Оби-Вана был бесстрастным, будто бы он только что не сказал своему ученику слова, которые могли разрушить их жизнь. — Было бы странно, будь всё наоборот, разве нет? Но знаешь, кажется, я начинаю понимать, что в нашем случае — привязанность может быть тем, что нас спасет. — После этих слов, младший вновь посмотрел Кеноби глаза в глаза, отрывая взгляд от пола. Но, к большому удивлению, заметил в лице Оби-Вана какую-то неуверенность, ели проскальзывающую в слегка прикрытых глазах и более напряженных, чем обычно, бровях.  
— Я тоже хочу сказать тебе… Хотя не уверен, есть ли у меня такое право… — Кеноби только что стыдливо понял, что его волнение заметили. — «Неужели я настолько прост и открыт? Энакин, ты делаешь из меня пустоголового болвана… Я старый дурак, влюблённый в… Насильника? Бывшего падавана насильника? Какой ужас… Я просто отвратителен…» — пришлось вновь спрятать лицо в ладони, при этом ударяя по лбу, но, кажется, Энакин не так всё понял, опять принимая близко к сердцу — в силу стало поступать такое яркое отчаяние и боль, что Оби-Ван был уверен — даже Йода на Корусанте почувствовал. Не зная, как исправить ситуацию, Кеноби решил использовать последнее средство. Неудивительно — оно сработало на ура. Открытая связь, сквозь которую Оби-Ван потянулся к Энакину с теплотой и поддержкой, похоже, потрясла того до глубины души. Он распахнул влажные глаза в таком удивлении, что можно было подумать — он узнал новость о том, что может быть беременным, не меньше.  
— Мастер… Я тоже люблю тебя… Люблю больше всех на свете! — в сердце Оби-Вана наконец стало спокойнее — теперь он знал, что не один такой дурак. — «Ну за что мне это всё?».  
— Энакин… — ситх знает, сколько раз сегодня Оби-Ван произнёс это имя. Он испытывал столько противоречий в данный момент, что мозг грозился взорваться. Во первых, признаться своему, пусть и бывшему, но падавану, было ужасно по мнению Кеноби. Но при этом, он испытывал столько запретной радости от этого, особенно от взаимного признания… С этого момента поподробнее — как можно радоваться признанию в любви от женатого человека, который еще и изнасиловал тебя совсем недавно? Оби-Ван не знал, но факт оставался фактом. Как и фактом оставалось то, что он зациклился на содеянном Энакином, никак не получалось выбросить это из головы. Эти воспоминания причиняли боль, но, будто мазохист, Оби-Ван прокручивал их в свой голове снова и снова. Тут ещё одна мысль всплыла в сознании: «Женат. У Энакина есть жена…» — это не было секретом для него, но сейчас, после слов Скайуокера о любви, он будто вновь узнал об этом впервые. Кеноби помнил, как ещё на Геонозисе, когда его запястья были пойманы в наручники над головой, а внутри бушевало, пусть и хорошо скрываемое, отчаяние, он увидел, что Энакин целует Падме. В тот момент в животе что-то опустилось, что-то порвалось. Он знал, что между ними была некая «связь», но увидеть это своими глазами было больно. А потом ему довелось узнать об их свадьбе. Сказать совету он не мог. Должен был, но не мог, ведь даже сам верить в это отказывался, а разговаривать на этот счёт — было выходящем за рамки его способностей подвигом. Именно из-за всего этого, голова Оби-Вана предупреждающе гудела, как бы говоря — если не прекратишь думать, то я самоуничтожусь.  
— Мастер, стоп, не говори ничего. — Голос Скайуокера был необыкновенно твёрдым и решительным. — Раз уж у нас сегодня день откровений… Я должен тебе кое-что рассказать. — Оби-Ван прибывал в полном недоумении, казалось, что всё худшее уже было сказано. От тона Энакина ему становилось, вполне объяснимо, плохо. Но Оби-Ван, со всем своим опытом, понимал, что лучше страшная и болезненная правда, чем сглаживающая, но потом обязательно всплывающая ложь, по крайней мере, в таких делах.  
— Хорошо. Я слушаю тебя, говори, Энакин. — По глазам было видно, что тот хочет взять свои слова обратно и молчать до конца всех времен, но… Энакин ведь бесстрашный, поэтому он закрывает глаза и начинает говорить.  
— Я почти пал после смерти мамы. — Это и вправду страшная тема.  
— Я подозревал это, прости, что не был рядом в тот момент, по крайней мере столько, сколько следовало… Но тогда началась война, было сложно сосредоточиться на чём-то кроме этого. — Говоря что-то подобное, Кеноби ощущал вину. — «Но то не было поводом не поговорить с тобой об этом… Если бы только ты не закрылся тогда… Нет, это я виноват, из-за своей к тебе слабости не мог собраться и подойти после того, что узнал о вас с Падме…».  
— Ты не должен винить себя. Оби-Ван, прекрати, я ведь чувствую… И вообще, это не совсем то, о чём я хотел сказать… Я… — он сделал глубокий вдох. — Я вырезал целое поселение тускенов. Всех, кто там был.  
Внутри всё вновь было пусто. Как чистый лист бумаги. Как было бы просто, не люби он этого человека. Оби-Ван понял, что даже то, в чём признался Энакин, не могло заставить его пересмотреть свои чувства к нему. От этого было только больнее. Любовь к Энакину приносила столько боли. — «Он станет причиной моей смерти…» — без единой ироничной смешинки, обычно свойственной этой фразе в их разговорах, подумал Оби-Ван.  
— Энакин… Все это… Единственное, что я хочу сказать, так это… Я счастлив, Эни, действительно счастлив, что ты не пал. Прости, что меня не было рядом. — Голова стала ужасно тяжёлой и не опираться лбом о ладонь больше не представлялось возможным.  
— Ты не должен извиняться. Ты постоянно это делаешь, прекрати, всё это — лишь моя вина. Ты растил меня, но я разумный человек и всё, что я делаю, остаётся только на моей совести. Всё это только моя ответственность. — Его тон не терпел возражений.  
— Я… Ты, Падме, тускены, вчера — это все сейчас взорвет мне голову. Скажи мне про свою жену, раз уж не хочешь слышать то, как я извиняюсь.  
— Падме?.. Я был влюблён. Она поддержала меня, когда умерла мама…– По их восстановившейся связи, можно было почувствовать смятение и немного теплоты, но не более, что было странно, по мнению Кеноби. — Но оказалось, что это немного не то… Я чувствовал к ней страсть и влюблённость, но, Оби-Ван, к тебе я ощущаю что-то совершенно иное… И оно пугает меня. — Услышать, что Энакина что-либо пугает, было почти нереально, именно поэтому такое признание подтверждало серьёзность его слов.  
— Ты?.. О сила, я совсем запутался… — конец фразы он произнес уже почти шёпотом. — Но, в любом случае, знай, что я выбрал быть рядом с тобой, поэтому, когда ты будешь чувствовать, что тьма поглощает тебя… Пожалуйста, если случиться, что я этого не замечу — обратись ко мне сам. Обещаю, что всеми силами постараюсь замечать всё, Энакин. Я больше не оставлю тебя одного. Не после всего, что произошло… — Закончив говорить, Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза и окунулся в их связь, восстанавливая её былую крепость. Пускай это было запрещено у уже взрослых рыцарей, пускай это неправильно, но если оно спасёт его Эни, то он сделает это. Вновь чувствовать тепло контакта с подписью силы Энакина было так сладко и чудесно, что на мгновение Кеноби просто пропал из этого мира. По всей видимости Скайуокер ощущал, если не тоже самое, то что-то подобное, так как никто из них не предусмотрел сильную тряску, вероятно произошедшею по вине попавшего в них вражеского огня.  
Быстро отбросив все личные проблемы, Оби-Ван, на автомате добавляя свою фирменную интонацию генерала-переговорщика, всё же решил спросить у младшего про успех его миссии.  
— Ты связался с мастером Фисто? — надежда была явно слышна в его вопросе.  
— Да, всё прошло успешно. — Энакин поднялся из положения «я не упал из-за тряски, просто устал и лег на пол». — Ну, я надеюсь, что сообщение до него дошло… — криво попытался он улыбнуться.  
— Ты не связывался с ним напрямую?! — их возобновлённая связь определённо радовала Энакина, но вот по негодованию Оби-Вана, поедавшему всё вокруг, он не сильно скучал.  
— Ааа… Нет, — увёл он взгляд, как бы говоря «я тут не при чём, что ты от меня хочешь?».  
— Почему? На что нам теперь надеяться? — Оби-Ван угрожающе встал со своего места.  
— Связываться с ним было слишком долго! Я не знал, что с тобой, а на ваш корабль уже напали! — как всегда, не смог сдержаться Энакин.  
— Ох, — привыкнуть к тому, что младший любит его и беспокоиться настолько сильно было сложно, но ещё сложнее было не начать читать лекцию о привязанностях, ведь он сам решил, что в их случае это должно помочь… Осталось лишь немного свыкнуться… — Я понимаю тебя, Энакин, но давай начнем с того, что я не сахарный! В следующий раз, ты должен поставить то, в чём не уверен на второе место! Тем более, сейчас у нас есть связь, ты всё чувствуешь…  
— Я и тогда был прав! Ты чуть не умер, опоздай я хоть на немного… Ты действительно сахарный! — Энакин замолчал, смутившись от двусмысленности его последний фразы, Оби-Ван же саркастично молчал, понимая, что их отношения, после сегодняшнего разговора, станут ещё сложнее, чем раньше, хотя казалось — куда ещё?  
— Ладно, закроем тему… Нужно пойти на мостик к остальным! — длинный и эмоциональный разговор сделал своё дело — последние слова Оби-Ван произносил уже совсем хриплым шёпотом, терпя саднящую боль.  
— Не закроем, а прикроем, как только закончим с этими мухами за окнами — то обязательно продолжим с темы о том, что ты не умеешь заботиться о себе! — Кеноби разумно промолчал, направляясь к выходу и, чувствуя присутствие Энакина как за своей спиной, так и в силе.

***

Видеть своих мастеров относительно мирными было отрадно. — «Когда они в ссоре, Энакин совершенно невыносим…» — решила про себя Асока, улыбаясь подошедшим к ним генералам, которые буквально приклеились друг к другу, особенно младший.  
— Мастер Оби-Ван, ты в порядке? — обратилась она к потрёпанному джедаю. Тот перевёл на неё уставший взгляд, но стоит отметить, что сейчас в нём читалось больше удовлетворения и какой-то надежды, чем когда Асока видела его в прошлый раз.  
— Да, я в норме, но что насчёт нашей ситуации в целом? — слышать что-то похожее на «я в порядке» от человека, который буквально хрипит тихим шёпотом, было, мягко говоря, странно. Рекс снял шлем, переглядываясь со Скайуокером, в конечном итоге приподнимая бровь в саркастичном: «Ты серьёзно?». В ответ Энакин лишь закатил глаза — о чём они говорили на своем языке жестов, осталось загадкой.  
— Наши щиты на пределе, дроиды обстреливают со всех сторон, а «переговорщик» не имеет достаточных сил, чтобы помочь нам… — отрапортовал рядовой, прерывая затянувшееся молчание.  
— Нам всё равно будет лучше отойти к единственным союзникам на данный момент… — наконец подал голос Скайуокер, вступая в роль генерала.  
— Они бы не были нашими «единственными» союзниками, изволь кое-кто удостовериться в том, чтобы нашу просьбу о помощи услышали! — отчитал Оби-Ван, его бровь истерично подёргивалась.  
— А что, собственно мешает нам связаться с генералом Фисто сейчас? — решил потушить пламя, пока оно не разгорелось, Рекс. — Насколько я понял, Ас… Командиру Тано и генералу удалось восстановить связь?.. — корабль ощутимо тряхнуло.  
— Да, мы её восстановили, но сколько она продержится — большой вопрос… Возможно она уже не работает, у них глушители на каждом крейсере и, похоже, что на планете тоже — отключить один, пусть и главный, недостаточно. — Ответил Энакин. Оби-Ван элегантно погладил бороду, раздумывая над дальнейшими действиями.  
— Рекс, попытайте удачу — свяжитесь с флотом мастера Фисто, вдруг связь ещё работает. — Кивнул он командиру.  
— Хорошо, генерал. Файвз, — Рекс отвернулся, обращаясь к тем, кто сидел за консолью управления.  
— Энакин, раз уж ты заикнулся о планете… Договаривай, тут что-то не так. — Нахмурился Кеноби, стоя с идеально прямой спиной — если бы не осипший голос, то картинка примерного, свежего генерала-джедая была бы нерушима.  
— Эм, ну, всё улажено… — Энакин кинул сердитый взгляд на Асоку, чувствуя, что та собирается всё рассказать.  
— Когда мы добрались до связной, то их датчики показывали, что сепаратистские корабли уже были на планете… В общем, мы только дали им сигнал вернуться, так как торопились… — честно ответила Асока, закатывая глаза на Энакиновское тихое «предатель».  
— И ты не сказал мне такую важную деталь?! — Оби-Ван потёр переносицу, выдыхая и пытаясь успокоиться, голова немного кружилась, он нуждался в нескольких непрерывных часах медитации. — Ладно, на тот момент вы всё равно мало, что могли сделать…  
— Мастер, мы разберемся с тем, что внизу, только сначала нужно решить что-то с этим! — Энакин ткнул пальцем в окно, где на них шёл крейсер сепаратистов.  
— Я прекрасно знаю! — ответил старший и, это было бы криком, не сядь его голос окончательно. — Ох, извини… Я погорячился. — Расслышать его уже было очень сложно. Асока непонимающе переводила взгляд с одного на другого, решая, что поспешила с утверждением насчёт «мирности». Сильный голос Рекса прервал перепалку, рождая надежду.  
— Мы смогли поймать сигнал! — позвал он всех к мерцающей и нечёткой голограмме, в которой узнавался Кит Фисто. У Оби-Вана отлегло от сердца.  
— Кеноби! Рад видеть тебя живым! — Энакин поморщился от такого обращения, пусть некая грубость и фамильярность были свойственны Фисто… Скайуокеру это всё равно не нравилось.  
— И я рад, — мысленно же Оби-Ван приветствовал друга, чуть ли не торжественным оркестром.  
— Я получил ваш сигнал о помощи, — продолжил наутоланин. — «То есть это было даже не сообщение, а просто сигнал?» — все ещё негодовал Оби-Ван. Связь прервалась, оставляя обрывки фраз непонятыми. — Мы скоро прибудем, продержитесь ещё какое-то время. — Это было сказано серьёзным тоном и чудом передалось без помех. Попрощаться или узнать точное время они не успели — связь окончательно прервалась.

Не дожидаясь, пока все придут в себя, Энакин сел за штурвал и, отдавая какие-то приказы по поводу управления, направил крейсер, если можно так выразиться, ловким манёвром, за «переговорщик». Всех сильно помотало во время столь сильного поворота, но благодаря этому им удалось оторваться от мелких истребителей и спрятаться за относительно целым кораблем.  
— Раз уж наши планы не изменились и нам нужно лишь «продержаться», то это лучшее для нас положение. — Объяснялся Энакин, — Файвз, отправь кого-нибудь чинить наши щиты, пока есть возможность!  
— Есть, генерал! — с явной улыбкой ответил тот.  
— Мог бы предупредить о том, что собираешься делать. — Ворчал Оби-Ван.  
— Этот манёвр был хорош неожиданностью, да и ты слышал, как я отдаю приказы по стабилизации двигателей, прекрасно понимая, что я собираюсь делать. — Крутанулся на кресле пилота Скайуокер. — И прекрати говорить — тебе вредно. — Асока, не сдержавшись, прыснула со смеху, представляя, скольким существам в галактике хотелось сказать эту фразу генералу-переговорщику.  
Благодаря Энакину, им удалось восстановить сильные повреждения щитов, пока Коди прикрывал их со стороны. Оби-Ван пытался решить, как быть дальше: нужно было направиться обратно на планету, ведь они здесь ради тамошних поселенцев, а если их перебили, пока они тут сидят… Нет, думать об этом, определённо, не хотелось. Как только прибудет их подмога, он направит две команды 501-го с Асокой вниз, разобраться. Но самим придётся остаться тут, нужно же отправить-таки Гривуса в могилу. — «Хотя не удивлюсь, если он уже сбежал. Сколько там конечностей у него осталось?». Единственной проблемой оставалось только то, что подмога ещё не прибыла…


End file.
